Safe In My Arms
by Nichole33
Summary: As Tim held Julie in his arms, protecting her from the storm - he knew he'd never be the same. Tulie fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Hello ladies! I haven't had a chance to write much lately - dang life for getting in the way :D This was a piece that I had written a while ago that I found on my computer. I had thought of making it into a story a while back, but for now I guess it'll be a one shot. Hopefully I'll have time to write more soon! Hope you're all doing fabulous! Enjoy :D

* * *

Scary. Amazing. Frightening. Breathtaking.

All those words and more encompassed Tim Riggins' mind as he stood motionless in front of Crestview Grocery Store staring at the gray sky, the wind whipping his long hair into his face. The tornado sirens howled around him, loudly signaling for him and everyone else to take cover, but for those few seconds, he was unable to take his eyes off of the monster headed his way, getting caught up in the fierce power of the tornado.

He had lived in Dillon all his life. Tornadoes were a common thing in Texas, and he had definitely seen his share. But that didn't stop him from watching as the large funnel-shaped disaster whipped through trees and power lines, making a beeline for the very spot where he stood. But more importantly, making it's way toward someone far more important – Julie Taylor.

Quickly thinking of the petite blonde he had left behind in the store, Tim rushed back inside to find her still standing at the check-out register holding her basket of items, looking both scared and confused as she watched the tornado through the large glass windows at the front of the store.

For a split second Tim thought of how small and fragile she looked. And scared. The look on her face reminded him of a little girl who had been frightened by something, a scary movie or a monster under her bed.

Only Julie wasn't a little girl, and there were no monsters under her bed. The only monster around was a damn big tornado headed straight for them, and Tim knew that he had to do everything in his power to protect Julie from harm.

"Hey Taylor….give me your hand…leave it!" Tim all but yelled the words, grabbing her small hand in his own, making her throw down her basket as he pulled her roughly behind him, knowing that they only had seconds before the worst was upon them.

"Get down." Tim ordered, pulling her behind a large display of kitchen utensils, out of the direct path of the large glass windows.

As Julie crouched on the floor, Tim wrapped his arms around her tightly, placing his head on hers, using his whole body to shelter her from danger.

Just in time, as the force of the tornado bursts through the windows, sending glass and debris flying into the store, the strong winds knocking over display cases and seemingly shaking the entire building.

Tim felt Julie shaking in his arms, her nails biting into the skin of his forearms as she held on tightly to him. Tim quickly tightened his hold on her, instinctively trying to let her know that it was going to be okay. Letting her know that he would never let anything happen to her.

The roar of the tornado was deafening, but Tim was certain that he heard her sobbing, the sound causing something inside him to ache as he pressed his cheek tighter against her head, again pulling her even closer to his body.

It seemed like it lasted for hours, but in reality it was over in a matter of seconds – the monster leaving as quickly as it arrived, leaving a path of destruction in its wake.

Tim loosened his hold on Julie, but not letting go as he turned to look around, making sure that the threat was truly gone.

"You okay?" She nodded quickly, a jerky shake of her head. "You sure?" He asked.

"Y-yeah."

Tim slowly lowered his arms from around her as he stood on shaky legs, reaching back down to help her stand as he watched her struggle to stand on her own. Her nervousness was apparent through her jerky actions. The storm had definitely given her a scare. Tim could feel her heart rate beating out of control as he held onto her slender wrist, turning her toward him.

Tears.

That was the first thing he noticed as she looked up at him. Julie was crying – or had been. It was apparent that she was trying to get herself under control now, but Tim could see the tracks of her tears on her white cheeks.

The sight was enough to almost do him in. Tears were bad on anyone, but on Julie Taylor they were doubly bad. The sight sent another ache to his chest – the second ache in a matter of minutes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, instantly regretting the harsh sound of his voice. He didn't mean to sound so rough, but the sight of her scared and crying was unsettling.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." She replied, wiping her hands over her face. She looked up at him with a look that he couldn't read – part fear and part gratitude. The gratitude part scaring him a hell of a lot more than the fear.

"Come here." He murmured, pulling her closer, and once again wrapping his arms around her. This time for comfort instead of protection, noticing how good she felt pressed against his body.

Tim knew that this was an experience that he would not soon forget. He and Julie had survived a monster, and whether she realized it or not – that was a big deal. He knew that he wouldn't be forgetting the feel of her in his arms, his body wrapped around her much smaller one, anytime soon.

Tim rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe Julie like he would a small child, once again reminded of her big eyes looking scared, much like a little girl.

"It's okay now, Jules." He pulled back to look down at her, giving her a small smile.

He felt like he'd been slugged in the stomach when she lifted her head to meet his gaze, a beautiful smile on her sweet face. "Yeah it is. Because of you."

Tim could feel his face becoming warm as his arms unconsciously tightened around her. She was looking at him with a look of pure adoration – a look that he sure didn't deserve, but that he thoroughly enjoyed receiving from her.

Scary. Amazing. Frightening. Breathtaking.

Tim once again felt himself bombarded with those emotions as he stood there motionless, Julie smiling sweetly at him, their arms still wrapped around one another. He felt a sense of something coming over him.

A sense that something was beginning, a something that he couldn't wait to explore.

To explore with Julie Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: I hadn't planned on writing more to this story, but I just felt kind of compelled to write another piece to this one, so here it is. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this one. I guess I'll know when I get there :D Let me know your thoughts. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Julie woke with a start, sitting up in bed as her heart beat rapidly.

It took several seconds for the sounds of the tornado to disappear from her head and for her to realize that she was safe in her bed.

It had been two days since the tornado had swept through Dillon, destroying several homes in its path and leaving Julie feeling more than a little shaky. She was surprised that she had dreamed about it though.

Yes, she'd relived the moment in her mind over and over, but she had managed to keep the incident out of her dreams – 'til now.

She pushed the covers back, her skin feeling sticky from sweat as she swung her feet down on the floor. The house was quiet – meaning that everyone was most likely asleep.

She glanced at her alarm clock. 2:17. Yeah, everyone was definitely asleep.

She pulled her hair back as she walked to her door, opening it slowly and then tiptoeing down the hall toward the kitchen. As she passed the living room, she paused as she noticed the television on in the dark room, ESPN on the screen though the sound was muted.

She grinned. Tim had surprised everyone earlier in the day when he had fixed the cable – especially her dad.

Tim had been sleeping on the Taylor's couch for almost two weeks now – doing his best to blend right into the Taylor household.

Julie remembered walking into the living room and seeing Tim standing there with her parents and being surprised as hell when her dad had said that Tim would be staying with them for a few nights. She hadn't asked any questions, just nodded slightly as she had met Tim's gaze.

She knew him of course. He was Tim-Freakin'-Riggins. Everyone knew him – most in the biblical sense.

But she wouldn't say they were friends. Acquaintances maybe, even though that was probably stretching it. They had exchanged a few words over the years with her dad being the coach and her dating Matt, but that was about it.

So it had been somewhat of a shocker when he had grabbed her and drug her across the store, covering her body with his own as the windows had shattered and the ground had shook. He had placed her safety above his, and Julie was still in awe of that.

That selfless act had started her thinking that maybe there was more to Tim Riggins than she had previously thought. Maybe there was actually a likeable guy underneath the brooding eyes and scraggly hair.

She quietly stepped into the kitchen, opening the cabinet only to have a stack of plastic cups come tumbling out.

"Hell." Julie murmured, grabbing at the cups as they hit the counter, the thud sounding extremely loud in the silent house.

"Hey."

Julie turned to see Tim standing beside the bar, rubbing his hands over his face sleepily. He was wearing a pair of gray Panther sweatpants that were riding dangerously low on his hips – and nothing else.

Julie had never considered herself the type of girl who went for the hot, muscular guys but as she looked at Tim's impressive chest and chiseled abs, she could feel herself begin to see what all the fuss was about.

"Shit." She muttered, tearing her gaze away.

Did I really just think of his abs as chiseled? Seriously. Get a grip, Taylor, she thought silently as she took a plastic cup from the stack before placing the others back in the cabinet.

"Didn't know you had a potty mouth on you, Jules." Tim said quietly, a smirk on his lips as he slid onto one of the bar stools.

Julie snickered. "I'm sure you've heard worse." She replied, turning the faucet and filling the cup with water. "Sorry I woke you." She said quietly.

Tim shrugged, telling her without words that it was no big deal. If half the stories she had heard about his partying were true, he was probably used to going without sleep.

The silence stretched between them as Julie leaned her back against the counter, sipping her water. She tried to think of something to say that didn't sound ridiculous. What did one talk about at two in the morning with someone who wasn't really a friend, but had pretty much saved your life?

"Can't sleep?" He asked quietly, breaking the silence and drawing her gaze to his face.

He looked, well, concerned was the word that sprang to Julie's mind. Why would he be concerned?

"Uh, I just had a bad dream and thought I'd get some water." She answered, giving him a small smile as she took another drink of water.

He nodded slowly. "You dreaming 'bout the tornado?"

"Yeah." She answered slowly, placing the cup on the counter as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged again. Julie was learning that that seemed to be one of Tim's most used forms of communication.

"You said you had a bad dream and I thought that may have been it." He replied after few seconds, resting his bare arms on the bar. "Had trouble sleeping the past few days?"

"No." She answered quickly. "This is the first time I've dreamed about it. I'm not even sure why, I mean I haven't the past few nights and it's not like we got hurt or anything. Everything turned out okay."

Because of you, the words were unspoken but the meaning was there all the same. She had told him as much standing in his arms in the grocery store. It was all okay – _they_ were okay – because of him.

She really couldn't put into words how scared she had been - frozen really. Until Tim had wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to block out everything. And after it was all over Julie had still found herself wrapped in Tim's arms as he had tried to calm her down.

"Well, it was still a big deal. And after someone goes through a traumatic experience it's normal to have some anxiety and all." Tim said, giving her a serious look.

Julie couldn't help but find Tim's words a little funny. It just didn't sound like something Tim Riggins would say. "Where'd you hear that?" She asked curiously.

"Saw it on _Oprah_." He replied, a sexy smirk on his lips.

Julie laughed quietly. "You and Aunt Shelley watch way too much _Oprah_." She said, shaking her head.

Tim grinned, running his hand through his hair. "Seriously though. If you, uh, need somebody to talk to or whatever…" He said, giving her another small shrug.

Julie felt a strange little warmth in her stomach at his words. It was a nice gesture. No, it was a very nice gesture – Tim offering his services if she needed someone to talk to.

"Thanks." She answered, giving him a smile. "I may take you up on that sometime."

Tim nodded, looking slightly embarrassed as he gave her a small smile.

An awkward silence fell over the kitchen as Julie tried to think of something else to say. She glanced at the floor, clearing her throat as she pushed away from the kitchen counter.

"Well, I uh, guess I'll head on back to bed." She said quietly, pushing a strand of loose hair back behind her ear.

Tim nodded. "Yeah." He said so softly that she could barely hear.

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Tim." She said, giving him a quick smile.

"G'nite." He answered with a small smile of his own.

Julie walked back to her room, closing the door quietly behind her before crawling into bed. She pulled the covers over her body and snuggled into her pillow, her mind replaying her conversation with Tim.

She smiled as she thought about his offer to listen, and then his slight embarrassment. She was still smiling as she finally drifted off to sleep, feeling sure that she'd sleep well the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback on the first two chapters. Like I said before, I really have no idea where I'm going with this - just writing when I manage to have a little free time :D It's a stress reliever! Hope you ladies enjoy this bit as well!

* * *

"Riggins, you goin' to the big dance?" Smash asked, a cocky grin on his face.

Tim smirked, shaking his head as he folded his arms on the table in front of him. "Nah. I'm not much of a dancer, Williams." He responded, causing the group of players sitting around the lunchroom table to laugh.

"What about you, Matty? You gonna bring your hot little senorita to the school dance?" Smash asked playfully.

Tim watched Matt's face turn a shade of red. "N-no. I don't think Carlotta's really into the whole school dance thing."

"She's probably more into some bedroom dancin', ain't she Matty?" Smash shot back, causing the table to erupt in laughter and catcalls.

Tim smiled at their antics as he watched Matt's face turn even redder. He knew from talking with Matt and the other players that Saracen had hooked up with his grandma's nurse – a nurse that was considerably older than him. Tim had no doubt that Matt was enjoying his time with the pretty little nurse. Tim knew a thing or two about being with an older woman.

But Tim couldn't help but wonder if Matt missed Julie as his gaze scanned the crowded lunchroom, spotting her sitting beside a brown-haired girl Julie had referred to as Lois.

He watched her as she talked animatedly, moving her hands around as she tried to get her point across to her friend. Tim smiled as he saw her roll her eyes at something her friend said, clearly not liking what she heard as she pushed her long hair back behind her ear.

Tim had been sorely tempted to reach across the kitchen bar and run his fingers through her long hair the night before as they had talked in the Taylor's kitchen at two in the morning. Standing there with her hair around her shoulders and a snug tank top encasing curves that most grown women would envy, she had made it hard for him to focus on the conversation.

But he had controlled himself, listening to her as she had talked of the storm and how a bad dream had woke her up. Hell, he'd even gone so far as telling her that he was there for her if she needed someone to talk to. He hadn't planned on saying it, but the words were out before he had a chance to stop them.

Luckily she hadn't looked at him like he was crazy or like he was scum, but instead had smiled sweetly and said that she may take him up on it. Tim got a funny feeling in his stomach again just thinking about it.

She was surprising him a lot, as she had been the past few weeks, mostly by the way she seemed to accept him – flaws and all.

And he still couldn't get out of his head the way she had looked at him after the tornado and the way it had made him feel.

Almost like he was worth a damn to somebody.

"Don't you think so, Riggs?" Smash asked, drawing Tim's mind back to the conversation around him.

"Huh?"

"Smash said don't you hate these Laribee guys coming into our school and messing with our women?" Landry said, disgust in his voice as he watched Laribee's quarterback talking with Tyra.

Tim nodded in agreement. After the tornado, Laribee's students had come to Dillon High until repairs could be made to their school. Meaning that they were not only sharing the football field, but the female population as well.

"Landry man, you better go over there and step in. It looks like Mr. Too Cool may be hittin' on your woman." Smash said, motioning toward Tyra as she laughed at the Laribee jock.

"She is not my woman." Landry said emphatically, shaking his head. "We're just friends."

"Then why do you look like you want to knock that guy's teeth down his throat?" Matt asked with a grin.

"Guys seriously, can't an attractive girl and a highly intelligent guy just be friends?"

"No." Tim echoed along with the rest of the group, laughing quietly. "I'll catch you boys later." He said, quickly standing from the table as he saw Julie heading out of the lunchroom.

His teammates were forgotten as he walked quickly, smiling and winking at a couple of females as he made his way out into the crowded hall. He easily spotted Julie's blonde hair and swiftly made his way through the people, smiling as he sidled up beside her.

"Hey, Jules."

"Tim. Hey." She responded, a smile on her face as she looked up at him.

She really is pretty when she smiles like that, Tim thought to himself as he smiled back, accidentally bumping into her as another student pushed him.

"Sorry." He mumbled to Julie, giving the other student a heated look.

"S-sorry." The guy stuttered, giving Tim a scared, apologetic look.

Julie snickered, drawing Tim's gaze back to her. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You." Julie replied, walking slowly by his side. "You had that poor guy looking like he was going to pee his pants." She said with a grin.

Tim chuckled. "Well, he needs to watch where he's goin'."

Julie nodded. "Yeah. How dare he run into you. Doesn't he know who you are?" She said playfully, trying not to laugh.

"Everyone knows who I am, Jules." He said smugly, smiling as they walked past a group of giggling females who were staring at him.

"Yeah, I know." She said quickly, rolling her eyes at the girls' antics. "So, are you goin' to the dance this week?"

Tim grinned, running his hand through his hair. "Are you askin' me out, Jules?"

"What? No." Julie stammered quickly, shaking her head as she met Tim's gaze. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant –"

"I'm kidding, Taylor." Tim said, laughing quietly at the embarrassed look on her face. "And no, I'm not goin' to the dance. Dances really aren't my thing."

"Yeah." Julie said, drawing Tim's gaze to her mouth as she licked her lips. "I guess school dances are pretty lame, huh?"

Tim nodded in agreement, coming to a stop when Julie did.

"Well, this is me." Julie said, motioning to the doorway of a classroom. "American Literature."

"You like this class." Tim said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. It's probably my favorite. How'd you know?" She asked curiously, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Tim shrugged. "You like books. I've seen the shelves in your room. I've seen you reading around the house."

"Yeah. Maybe some of my love of reading will wear off on you." She said with a grin, motioning toward the book in his hand. "You reading that for your Literature class?"

Tim grinned. "Well, I wouldn't really say that I'm reading it. More like carrying it around and hopin' someone will read it for me." He said, raising an eyebrow at Julie.

"Do I have "_Rally Girl_" written across my forehead?" She asked, cocking her head to the side smartly, looking very much like her mother in that instant.

Tim grinned as he shook his head slowly. No, Julie Taylor was no rally girl. She was something better and he was starting to see that was a good thing.

"I won't read the book for you, or even write your report. But…I can help you with it if you need some help. And by help I mean giving you ideas so that you can do it yourself, Tim." She clarified quickly.

Tim smiled, shuffling his feet as he looked down before meeting her eyes. "You know, I may take you up on that, Taylor." He said, repeating her words from the previous night.

Julie grinned, clearly remembering using the same words. "Alright. Well, I better get inside. You better get to class too. The bell's about to ring."

Tim shrugged, a smirk on his lips. "No worries. I never get tardies from Ms. Walsh. She loves me."

"Of course she does." Julie said with a laugh. "I'll see you later." She said, turning and heading into her class.

"Later." Tim said softly before turning and heading down the hallway that was now nearly deserted.

He wasn't exactly sure how a five-minute conversation with Julie Taylor could make him so happy, but he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face as he ambled toward his class, already looking forward to seeing her later.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Hello ladies! I hope everyone is doing well! Thanks so much for all the alerts, favorites, and great feedback on this story. You all know how much I appreciate it! Here's a little more Tim and Julie with some Eric and Tami thrown in (you gotta love them too) :D Hope you all like this bit. I'll do my best to update again soon. Enjoy!!

* * *

"How was your day today, hun?" Tami asked, giving Julie a smile as the family sat around the dinner table later that day.

"It was alright." Julie replied, shrugging her shoulders as she cut into her piece of chicken.

"Did you learn anything today?" Eric asked, swallowing a mouthful of food.

"The usual." Julie stated. "And that Laribee football players are total jerks." She said as an after thought.

"You got that right." Tim muttered from across the table.

Julie smiled, meeting his gaze. She knew Tim wasn't a fan of sharing the school with their upcoming opponents.

"Why do you say that, hun?" Tami asked.

"Because they all walk around like they're God's gift or something, running their mouths and just acting way too cocky in my eyes." She replied.

"You having any trouble out of 'em, son?" Eric asked, looking toward Tim.

Julie watched as Tim shook his head slowly. "No sir. Julie's right. They're cocky and like to run their mouths, but we can handle it."

"Well, I'm sure that you all will stomp Laribee on Friday night. Especially with you playing, Tim." Shelley piped up from her end of the table, giving Tim a sugary smile.

Julie loved her aunt Shelley. She really did. But her infatuation with Tim was almost enough to make her gag. Julie watched Tim smile at her aunt before turning his gaze to her, giving her a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, watching the grin spread on his face as she turned her attention back to her plate. He really was incorrigible. But she couldn't help but grin either.

"So Tim, I was talking to Ms. Booker today and she was telling me about you all reading _The Crucible_ in Literature. How's that coming?" Tami asked, turning her gaze on Tim.

Julie watched as Tim took a large drink of tea before trying to answer her mother.

"Um, well it's coming." He answered, giving Tami his best "aw shucks" smile.

Julie grinned. Tim should know by now that look may work on most women, but not Tami Taylor.

"So tell me about the book so far. How far along are you?" Tami asked sweetly.

"Uh…well..." Tim began hesitantly.

Julie knew he hadn't read a single page of the book. He had told her as much earlier in the day. And she'd be willing to bet that he hadn't been paying attention in class when they had discussed the book either.

"He's just getting to the good part – where they start accusing everyone of being witches and the town's kind of going crazy." Julie said, glancing at Tim long enough to see a look of appreciation on his face.

"And you know this how?" Eric asked as he placed his elbows on the table, giving Julie a curious look.

Julie shrugged. "We were talking about it earlier today at school."

Eric looked at Tim, clearly feeling doubtful that her words were true.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, Jules even offered to help me with my paper."

The look on her parents' faces was almost comical as they stared at her. Was it really so hard for them to believe that she'd offer to help Tim out?

"I've read the book before. I told him I could give him some pointers." She explained, trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal.

And it really wasn't a big deal. Was it?

"Well, that's good." Tami said after a few seconds, a look passing between her and Eric. "So, are you kids excited about the dance on Friday?"

"I'm not goin'." Tim answered, taking a second piece of chicken from the dish.

"Me neither." Julie said quickly.

"What?" Tami asked, looking from one to the other. "The dance is for y'all – the students. Of course y'all are going."

"Not going, mom." Julie said, giving her mom an apologetic smile.

"But your father and I are going to be there." Tami said.

"And that's supposed to make me want to go?" Julie asked sarcastically, receiving a snicker from Tim.

"Why am I gonna be there?" Eric asked at the same time, giving his wife a look.

"Because I signed you up to chaperone with me." Tami replied, giving him a sweet smile. "I told you that the other night."

Eric frowned. "No you didn't. I don't remember you sayin' that."

"She told you when we were watching the Cowboys game the other night." Tim said.

"Well hell, no wonder I don't remember. You know you can't talk to me about important stuff while I'm watching football, honey." Eric said with a grin.

"Ah, but maybe that's my plan, babe. I get you to say yes when you're not even paying attention." Tami said coyly, patting Eric's hand and causing everyone to laugh.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully. After dinner Julie offered to wash dishes, and Tim volunteered to help.

She would have expected Tim to be, well, a slob. But since living in their home he had cleaned up behind himself, folded the blankets he used on the couch each night, and pitched in with chores around the house – usually without being asked.

So she wasn't surprised when he volunteered to help, but she was surprised at the fluttery feeling in her stomach as she and Tim stood side by side at the sink. Gracie was down for the night, Shelley had gone to her room to work on her resume, and her parents were enjoying a glass of wine on the patio – leaving her and Tim alone.

"Thanks for the save earlier." He said quietly, taking the soapy plate from her hand and rinsing it with water.

"No problem." She replied, glancing up at him. "I figure I owe you." She said, smiling as she watched him grin.

"So the book's about witches, huh?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah. Don't you listen in class when they're discussing the book?" She asked, passing him another plate.

He shrugged. "Not really. I mostly sleep in class."

Julie shook her head. "Well, why don't you try paying attention in class tomorrow. You'll be amazed at how much you'll learn without even having to read the book."

Tim didn't reply, drawing Julie's gaze to his face. "Okay?" She said a little louder, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Alright, alright, Taylor." He said with chuckle. "You're worse than your mom." He said with a grin.

Julie scoffed, trying to look offended as she smacked him in the arm, leaving soap suds on his shirt. "Shut up."

Tim chuckled, wiping the bubbles off of his shirt and flicking them at Julie. She sputtered as a few of the bubbles landed on her face and the front of her shirt.

"Hey." Julie said laughing. "You almost got it in my eye." She whined, wiping the soap suds off her face.

"Poor baby." Tim said quietly, a shit eating grin on his face.

Julie held her breath as Tim reached out with his long fingers and trailed them below her cheek, leaving her skin tingling as he wiped the suds away. She was clearly losing her mind because all she could think about was how utterly wonderful that small touch felt and how gorgeous Tim looked as he stood close, looking down at her with his hair hanging in his face and that come and get me grin.

"Thanks." Julie said, clearing her throat as she wiped her cheek with her own hand, turning her gaze back to the sink.

"No worries." He replied quietly, beginning to rinse the dishes once again. "Though you probably ruined my shirt with all that soap." He muttered playfully.

"A little soap would probably help." She snickered, eyeing the old t-shirt. "Besides, it's not like you don't have a few hundred more Panther shirts lying around."

Tim laughed quietly, not bothering to try and deny that statement.

They fell into a comfortable silence, working steadily side by side. Julie washed. Tim rinsed. It was the first time that Julie could ever remember enjoying such a mundane activity.

She had always kind of grouped Tim with all the other cocky football players, but he was different, and she was finding that she was enjoying just spending time with him.

He made her laugh, and he seemed to get her quirky, sarcastic sense of humor – which many people didn't. Yeah, he was a little cocky but Julie couldn't help but feel that underneath all that bravado, Tim was a little self conscious as well.

"Let me know if any of those Laribee guys give you any trouble." He said, breaking the silence, his comment catching her off guard.

"I'm sure they won't. What would they want to do with me?" She asked, passing Tim the last plate before letting the soapy water out of the sink.

"Well one, you're a good lookin' gal, so that's enough right there. But they also know you're Coach's daughter. And those boys are a bunch of jackasses, so just be careful. And let me know if one of 'em even looks at you the wrong way." Tim said seriously.

Julie wasn't sure what was more flattering – the fact that Tim thought she was good looking or the fact that he was looking out for her.

"And what are you gonna do? Defend my honor?" She asked playfully, wiping her hands on the dish towel before passing it to Tim.

Tim shrugged, wiping his hands on the towel. "Maybe." He said with a small smile – a smile that had her stomach feeling all fluttery again.

"Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Just let me know." He said firmly, meeting her gaze.

"Yes, mom." She said, rolling her eyes playfully, earning a swat from the towel Tim still held in his hand.

"You are such a smartass." He said with a grin.

Julie grinned back, crossing her arms over her chest. "As my dad always says – better a smartass than a dumbass." She said saucily, causing Tim to laugh.

Julie turned as she heard the back door opening, seeing her parents walk back into the house with their empty wine glasses in hand.

"You kids finished?" Eric asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes sir." Tim replied, taking a step back from Julie as he laid the towel on the counter.

"You feel like gettin' beat at a game of ping-pong, Riggins?" Eric asked, a grin on his face.

"No sir." Tim replied. "But I feel like winning a game or two." He said with a challenging grin.

Julie chuckled, watching her mother roll her eyes at the boys' competiveness. She knew her father was enjoying having another guy in the house, and she felt pretty sure Tim was enjoying having some sort of father figure.

"Come on, Jules. You can watch your dear old dad show Riggins here how it's done." Eric said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as the three of them headed toward the garage.

She turned, meeting Tim's gaze. "I play winner." She stated boldly.

"I guess I can beat you after I beat Coach." He replied with a cocky grin.

"We'll see about that." She answered, her voice sounding just as cocky as his.

She watched as his grin grew even wider, causing her heart to beat just a little faster and her head to feel just a little dizzier.

She didn't know what to think about these strange feelings, but as she grinned back at Tim, she knew that there didn't seem to be anything that she could do to stop them.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Many, many thanks for the wonderful feedback on the last chapter. Very glad you all are still liking this one. I've messed with this chapter all week and haven't been able to get it like I want it. It's still not what I had in mind, but here it is nonetheless. I hope you ladies enjoy it. And Anamia, I just couldn't figure out a way to work Tim on horseback into this chapter. I'll see what I can do in the future :D Thanks again ladies!!!

* * *

"Do the rally girl's really do all your homework?" Julie asked, wrapping her pink lips around the straw in her soda and giving it a gentle suck.

Tim was having a hard time staying focused on her words when she was pursing her full lips like that, sending his mind straight to the gutter.

"Do they?" She asked again, her gaze focused on him.

"With you bein' Mrs. Taylor's daughter, I'm gonna say no." He said with a grin.

"Liar." Julie said with a chuckle, taking another sip of her drink before turning her gaze back to the book in front of her.

Tim smiled, tapping his pencil on the table as he looked around the small barbecue stand.

After dinner, Julie had cajoled him into working on his paper and the two had set up a study area at the dining room table. It had been almost impossible to concentrate though.

Coach was frustrated with Laribee's coach and had been griping all evening, while Shelley was being her usual loud self. Tami had been stressed and dealing with a teething Gracie who felt the need to cry constantly. Tim swore he'd never heard a baby cry as much as she had today.

Julie had finally said enough and told her parents that the two of them were going to find somewhere quieter to study. Coach and Tami hadn't seemed to mind, both caught up in what was going on around them. After driving around town, they had ended up at the Panther Pit, a quiet barbecue stand in the center of town – a much quieter choice than Fran's or the Alamo Freeze.

They had been there for about an hour, and to his surprise he was actually doing a pretty good job writing his paper, probably because he had actually started reading the book and knew what the hell he was talking about. Julie was a big help, reading over what he had wrote and giving him some ideas. It was refreshing to have someone help him who didn't talk to him like he was an idiot or a five-year old. Julie praised him on what she thought was good and kindly told him what she thought he could change to make it better.

As he sat there writing, he couldn't help but think about how much his life had changed in the past few weeks since moving in with the Taylor's. After the fight with Billy about Jackie, Tim had left home without knowing where to go or who to turn to. Tyra had let him sleep on her couch a couple of nights before kicking him out, ultimately leading to him ending up at Guy Raston's.

Tim felt his stomach tighten just thinking about the guy. Raston was a druggie. The man had a freakin' meth lab in his back yard. The night that he pulled a gun on Tim and threatened him for not feeding his damn ferrets had been enough for Tim. He had left, leaving all his clothes and belongings behind him. Tim knew that he needed to go back and get his stuff, but hadn't worked up the courage yet.

Tim had driven around in circles that night, not knowing where to go. He couldn't go back to Tyra's and he couldn't go to Street's house. While Jason had forgiven him for the whole Lyla incident, his parents probably wouldn't be willing to open their house to him. And he sure as hell couldn't go to Lyla – not that he even wanted to. Any feelings he had for her in the past were long gone.

He had finally ended up parked in front of Coach's house, knowing that he'd at least be safe there for the night. Tim had been surprised the next morning when Coach had woke him up and talked with him, telling him that he could sleep on the couch until he got his situation straightened out. It was now weeks later and Tim still didn't have his situation "straightened out" as Coach would say.

He hadn't spoken to Billy since leaving, and he honestly hadn't looked for anywhere else to stay. Why would he want to look for something else when things were pretty damn perfect like they were?

Yeah, Mrs. Taylor liked to nag him about his grades, but in a way it was nice having somebody who actually cared. And having Coach around was like having an actual father which is something that Tim had always sorely missed in his life. There were times when he missed being able to come in from practice and have a beer or two, but the reality of actually seeming like he was part of a family more than made up for it.

Though saying he felt like part of a family was almost misleading in a way, because that would make Julie Taylor like his sister and he sure as hell felt no sisterly feelings toward her.

He glanced up at her as she entered his thoughts, watching as she twirled her long hair around her finger as she read her book. She really was something else. He wondered what would have happened if he had never came to live with them. He knew he probably would have never gotten to know Julie like he had. And that would have been a big loss, because he truly enjoyed spending time with her.

She made him laugh and she somehow managed to get him to talk more than anyone else ever had. But it was her witty remarks and of course her good looks that had his brain wandering more and more often – wandering to places where he saw Julie as more than just a friend.

She wasn't helping the situation either. Did she have to look at him with those big eyes and smile that little smile that made his breath catch? He knew it wasn't just him either. He'd felt her shiver and heard her small intake of breath in those moments when they would brush against one another and skin would touch skin.

Tim was used to girls getting all breathless and shaky when he was near, but he hadn't imagined that Julie would fall into that category, leaving him wondering if Julie was possibly starting to feel something for him to.

"Uh, do you wanna go get some ice cream?" Julie stammered, slamming her book shut quickly.

"No." Tim answered as he looked at her, noticing the almost frantic look on her face and wondering what had changed.

"Are you sure? Let's just go get some." She said again, her gaze glancing back behind him as Tim heard the bell on the door jingle as someone walked in.

Tim turned to see Matt and a dark-haired woman walking into the building, laughing as their arms wound around one another's waist. Tim knew that this had to be Matt's older woman – his grandma's nurse. She was pretty, but she was no Julie Taylor. At least not in Tim's eyes.

"Seven." Tim said in greeting, giving his friend a short nod.

"H-hey Matt. Hey Carlotta." Julie said, her voice sounding weird even to Tim's ears.

"We were just picking up some barbecue." Matt said, awkwardly looking back and forth between Tim and Julie.

"Yeah, we were just leaving." Tim said with a quick smile, standing from his seat.

He watched Julie jump up from her own seat, giving Matt another quick glance as she stepped past Tim. Tim placed his hand reassuringly on the small of her back as he held the door open and followed her outside, leaving Matt staring after them. Tim opened the passenger door of his truck, helping Julie inside before walking around and climbing in himself. He started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot, both of them silent as he headed down main street.

Tim was used to not saying much, but he felt like he needed to say something to fill the silence that had descended on the truck. The only problem was he didn't know what to say as he glanced at Julie.

She looked a little lost as she stared out the window, her full bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She turned, catching him staring at her.

"I'm sorry about all that back there." She said quietly, giving him a small smile.

"Don't be." He answered just as quietly. He wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, but she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I didn't mean to just freak out on you. I just saw them pull up and I just didn't want to be there with them, you know? I realize that I'm the one who broke up with Matt and all, but I, I don't know. I just didn't want to be there with them." Julie said in a rush, trying to explain herself.

Tim nodded, sitting quietly as he listened to her. "You still have feelings for Seven." He said after a few seconds, trying to ignore the way that possibility made him feel.

"No, it's not that. I broke up with him. Not the other way around." Julie said convincingly, making Tim feel a little better. "It's just awkward now. And I don't want to sit there and watch him with some beautiful, older woman. It's like having Carlotta shoved down my throat. Does that make sense?"

Tim nodded slowly. He understood what she meant, though he disagreed with her about the beautiful statement.

"So, you wanna head home?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"No." She answered quickly, turning to meet his gaze. "It's still early. And besides, you've gotta finish your paper." She said with a smirk.

Tim grinned, secretly happy that she wasn't ready to go home. He didn't want a run-in with Seven shortening his alone time with Julie.

"I don't know where we can go that's quiet though." She said, a thoughtful look on her face.

Tim smirked. "I do." He said quietly, turning his truck off main street and heading toward the field.

A few minutes later he pulled into the field house parking lot, the lights from the stadium still shining brightly. He cut the engine, turning to find Julie looking at him curiously.

"You are not working out while I write your paper." She said dubiously, clearly misreading his intentions.

He laughed quietly, opening his door. "Come on, Taylor."

He walked around the truck, noticing a few more cars in the parking lot, thinking that there must be some guys in the field house working out.

"Let's go sit on the bleachers. It's quiet – probably quieter than anywhere else in Dillon." Tim said, motioning toward the field.

"Alright." Julie said, falling into step beside him, her arm brushing against his.

Tim felt her shiver, unsure if it was from the cool night air or the feel of his skin against hers.

"You cold?" Tim asked.

"A little." She answered, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she looked up at him. "But it's alright."

Tim stopped, placing his hand on her arm. "I think I've got a sweatshirt in the locker room. Let me run look." He said, turning back toward the field house.

"Tim, it's not a big deal. It's not that cold." Julie said.

"Don't argue, Jules." Tim said with a smirk, taking a few steps backwards. "I'll be right back." He said, turning and jogging toward the field house.

He let himself inside, walking down the hallway toward his locker. He nodded at a few teammates working out in the weight room as he passed by, not bothering to stop and say hello. Once at his locker, he grabbed the dark blue hoodie putting it to his face and giving it a good sniff.

Not too bad, he thought. It smelled like him, which he didn't think was a bad thing. Hopefully Julie would only be concerned with being warm, and not smelling like a guy.

He grinned as he made his way back down the hall, liking the idea of seeing Julie wear his #33 hoodie. He had no doubt that the sweatshirt would be way too large, but she would look cute. She always did, he thought as he pushed open the door to the parking lot.

It took a few seconds for Tim to register what was going on in front of him as his good mood quickly disappeared, only to be replaced by an intense, building anger. Julie stood leaning against his truck, apparently waiting on him like he had instructed. The bad thing was she was surrounded by four guys, all wearing Laribee jackets and looking like the little punks that they were.

From where he stood, he could see that they weren't touching her, but he could hear them talking to her, taunting her, and he could see the defiant but scared look on her face. He quickly walked toward them, watching a look of relief cross Julie's face as she saw him approaching over one of the guy's shoulders.

"I think maybe you showing us some love, being Coach's daughter and all, would go a long way in ending this little rivalry between Dillon and Laribee. Ain't that right boys?" Tim heard one guy say looking Julie up and down as his friends laughed.

Tim felt his blood boil at the guy's words and the way he was looking at Julie. He'd kill the son of a bitch if he touched her.

"Can I help you boys?" Tim asked, steel in his voice as the four guys turned their attention toward him.

"Well, well. If it ain't #33. Whatcha doin', Riggins? Trying to fit in a little late night practice?" One guy taunted as the others laughed.

Tim didn't bother answering, sidestepping the group of guys and taking Julie by the arm. He pulled her behind him, placing himself between her and the group of guys. Tim knew they were scum and he didn't want Julie getting hurt. Why the hell had he left her out here alone in the first place?

"Oh, you got something goin' on with Coach's daughter?" The redhead asked, laughter in his voice. "How's Coach feel about that – the stud of Dillon gettin' it on with his little girl."

"Shut your mouth." Tim said quietly, clenching his fists as he felt Julie's warm breath on his back, her small hands grabbing his shirt as she moved closer.

Tim swore he could feel her shaking as he inched backwards, bringing his body into contact with hers. He needed to get her in the truck and get both of them the hell out of dodge, but he had messed with guys like this before. Tim knew that it was going to end badly.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" The redhead asked, taking a step toward Tim. "You gonna take me down, Riggins?"

Tim clenched his fists. "Get in the truck, Jules." He said softly, his hand sneaking behind his back as he gave her a gentle push.

"Tim –" she replied, her voiced drowned out by the guy's quick remark.

"Oh, come on now. We were just wanting to have a little fun. Can't have fun if the hottie's in the truck, Riggins." One guy said, taking a step toward Julie and wrapping his hand around her arm.

That was all it took. Seeing the son of a bitch's hand on Julie's fair skin sent Tim over the edge. He didn't even think before he swung his right fist around, connecting with the guy's jaw.

The punch made a sickening thud, blood immediately spewing from the guy's mouth. Tim turned back quickly, throwing another punch at the redhead as the yelling began and the group came toward him.

"Get in the truck." He yelled at Julie, seconds before he felt a fist connect with his mouth, sending him reeling backwards.

"Tim!" Julie said, worry in her voice as she took a step toward him.

Tim landed another punch before he felt one guy grab him from behind, trying to lock his arms around his back and leave him defenseless. Tim turned his head, a mixture of pride and fear run through his veins as he watched Julie kick one guy in the balls, sending him almost to his knees before she turned toward the redhead.

Tim watched as the jackass turned at the same moment, shoving Julie with all his might. Tim felt his heart stop as he watched Julie bang against the side of his truck before sliding hard across the pavement. He was reminded again of how fragile she had seemed to him the day of tornado, that same sick feeling entering his gut as he watched her get hurt, knowing he hadn't stopped it.

"Jules." He called, a blind rage overtaking him as she lay on the ground.

Tim kicked out with his legs, connecting with one guy in front of him while he jerked his head back, connecting with the guy's nose that was standing behind him holding his arms. He had been in a lot of fights, but never before had he felt so out of control – so angry that he didn't feel like he had control of his body as he kicked and punched whichever guy he could get his hands on.

Tim didn't even feel the blows to his head or his ribs as he continued fighting, wanting and needing to hurt them. Hurt them badly. But despite his boiling anger, he was outnumbered and ultimately found himself on the ground.

He could see Julie moving around out of the corner of his eye, thankful that she was at least okay enough to do that. He tried to get up, continuing to try and fight back, but the four assholes kept punching and kicking until finally, the blows stopped. Tim felt someone grab the front of his shirt, pulling the top half of his body off the ground.

"You see what happens when you mess with us, Riggins? You get your ass beat." The redhead muttered, his face close to Tim's. "You can pass that message along to your little friends." He said, letting go of Tim's shirt and shoving him back on the ground.

Tim groaned, anger still coursing through his veins despite the pain as they walked away.

"Oh God, Tim." He heard Julie whisper as she leaned over him, placing her hands on his chest, tears in her eyes as she looked down at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes scanning her as he tried to sit up.

He had been beyond livid when he had seen her shoved to the ground, but he had also been worried that she had been hurt. Julie was too damn small and dainty to be pushed around by some two hundred pound linebacker.

"I-I'm fine." She said quickly, trying to stop him from sitting up. "Tim, you need to stay lying down. Tim, oh God, Tim, there's so much blood." She said quietly, her voice trembling as she tried to brush his hair back from his face.

"I'm alright." Tim mumbled, closing his eyes as she touched his face.

Despite just having the shit beat out of him, the feel of Julie's fingers on his face was enough to make his breath catch.

"We need to get you to the doctor." She said, grabbing the forgotten hoodie from the ground and trying to wipe some of the blood from Tim's face.

Tim winced at the pain. "No. No hospital."

"Tim –" Julie started to argue.

"Just take me home." He said, once again trying to sit up, this time with Julie's help as he felt her wrap her arm around his waist.

"You are so damn stubborn." Tim heard her mumble as he struggled to stand up.

He tried to grin but found that it hurt too damn much. His head was pounding and his body ached, pain shooting through his ribs as he limped toward the truck. With Julie's help he made his way and managed to slowly climb inside.

"Here. Try to hold this on your face if you can." Julie said, her voice still shaky as she handed him the hoodie. "Your mouth is bleeding and you've got a cut above your eye that's bleeding pretty badly too."

Tim nodded, leaning his head back against the seat of the truck. He felt like shit. Not only because he was hurting, but because he knew that Julie had gotten hurt as well.

He should have taken better care of her. He should have fought harder. He should have never gone to the field in the first place. A million thoughts raced through his pounding head as Julie started the truck.

First and foremost, how had such a fun evening ended up so damn badly?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Apologies to all for the long time between updates. I was without a computer for a few weeks, and then life's just been crazy. I've tried to catch up on the other wonderful stories written by several of you ladies, but I still have quite a few to go - but I will get to them! I appreciate the feedback on the last chapter. I realize that many of you weren't expecting that to happen - honestly, I wasn't either :D But hopefully you all are still interested in this story and will enjoy this next chapter. Let me know your thoughts. And hopefully I'll be able to update a little quicker this time around! Enjoy!

* * *

Julie had known from the moment she saw the four Laribee players walk up that something bad was going to happen.

She had been scared as they had surrounded her, undressing her with their eyes and taunting her about being the coach's daughter. She had tried to put up a brave front, but inside she had been scared. Scared and wanting badly for Tim to come back out of the field house.

A feeling of utter relief had washed over her when she saw him approaching. Just the sight of him was enough to calm her nerves immensely, only to have them freak out again as she realized that as strong as Tim was – he was no match for four guys.

But Tim didn't seem to realize that as he had placed himself between her and the jerks, sending an ache of tenderness through her chest at his actions. Didn't it always seem that Tim was placing himself in danger for her sake lately?

She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she thought of the beating he had taken. She had tried to help, scared of what the Laribee jerks might do to him, only to end up getting thrown to the ground, leaving her hands and knees raw and bleeding.

She took her hand off the wheel, glancing at the blood still oozing from her hand and grimacing at the sight.

"You hurt?" Tim asked quietly from beside her, drawing her gaze to his battered face.

"No. I'm alright." She said quickly, a sick feeling in her stomach as she turned her gaze back to the road and pressed the gas pedal harder, speeding the truck up as they headed through town.

She hoped to God that she didn't get a ticket, but she had to hurry. Tim looked horrible and was still bleeding from a cut over his eye. He needed to go to the hospital, but had said no repeatedly.

So now here she was, driving his big truck like a bat out of hell, racing toward her house in hopes that her parents could try and talk some sense into him.

She glanced back at him, noticing that he had his eyes closed as he leaned his head against the seat. She felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek as she turned onto her street, sniffling slightly as she pulled into the drive.

"Are you cryin'?" He asked softly as she brought the truck to a screeching halt.

Julie didn't bother to answer as she hopped out of the truck and quickly made her way around to his side. She wiped her cheeks, opening his door and trying to help him out.

"Jules." He said quietly.

Why did him just saying her name make her feel like she was about to break down?

"Come on." She said, trying to keep her voice from cracking as they slowly made their way across the yard.

Julie wrapped her arm tightly around Tim's waist, doing her best to help carry his weight as she turned the handle and opened the front door.

"Dad!" She called loudly, wanting and needing someone – anyone – to help Tim.

"Julie, what's wrong – " Her dad said, walking toward the door, his eyes widening as he laid eyes on the pair of them. "What the hell!" He said loudly, running toward them as he called out for Tami.

"Oh my God, honey. What happened?" Tami asked, her voice filled with concern as she walked around the corner and spotted the battered two.

"Coach." Tim mumbled, trying to explain.

"Shut up, Tim. Julie honey, help me get him to the couch." Eric said firmly, placing his arm around Tim's waist.

The three of them slowly moved to the couch and gently lowered him down to a sitting position.

"Honey, get me a wet wash cloth and the first aid kit." Eric said quietly, staring down at Tim's battered face.

Tami turned, quickly making her way to the bathroom. Julie stood beside the couch, trying her best not to cry as she watched her dad looking Tim over.

"What the hell happened?" Eric muttered.

"It was a group of Laribee players, dad. They were messing with me and Tim stepped in and tried to stop them and then they all jumped on him. I tried to help, but I couldn't do anything and they just kept hitting him and hitting him." She said in a rush, wringing her sore hands in front of her.

"Laribee players?" Eric asked, glancing back at Tim as Tami walked back into the room, Shelley following close behind.

"Oh my God!" Shelley said loudly, causing Tim to wince. "You look horrible."

"Real observant there aunt Shelley." Julie muttered sarcastically, watching as her mother gently began wiping the blood off of Tim's face with the wet wash cloth.

She cringed as she watched Tim wince from her mom's touch, knowing that he was truly sore if a touch that gentle was causing him pain.

"So you're telling me that a group of Laribee players jumped y'all at the field house for no apparent reason?" Eric asked, digging through the first aid kit as he looked back and forth between Julie and Tim. "What in the hell were y'all doin' at the the field house anyways? I thought you said y'all were studying?"

Julie huffed. She was not in the mood to explain all the details and reasons of their whereabouts. Couldn't her dad see that Tim was hurt and that was far more important?

"We were studying at the Panther Pit but then something happened and we decided to go study at the field where it would be quiet." She explained, trying not to get too smart with her father.

"What happened? Were the Laribee players messing with you all at the BBQ stand too?" Tami asked, continuing her work on Tim's face.

"No." Julie replied, shaking her head. "If you must know, Matt and Carlotta showed up and I just couldn't handle it. So we took off to the field – where we ran into the jerks who did this." She said, motioning toward Tim.

"Coach." Tim said, pushing Tami's hand away as he tried to talk. "I walked into the locker room to grab a jacket and when I came back they had her cornered. I tried to keep 'em off, but there were four of them. I shouldn't have left her – I realize that now. Then she wouldn't have gotten hurt." He finished quietly, looking Eric in the eye.

"Tim-" She began, wanting to tell him that none of what happened was his fault, but was interrupted by her parents.

"You're hurt?" Her father asked loudly, looking her over with his eyes.

"Honey, where are you hurt?" Tami asked at the same time, taking Julie's hand and looking over the scrapes and cuts.

"They shoved her down. Her knees are bleedin' too." Tim said softly, earning a glare from Julie.

She had a few scrapes on her hands and knees – so what. He looked like he'd gone three rounds with Muhammad Ali and they were fussing over her.

"Mom, Dad – I'm alright, seriously. It's just a few scrapes. Tim's the one who's really hurt. I think he needs to go to the hospital."

"No." Tim said forcefully, shaking his head as both Eric and Tami looked at him. "Coach, I've had worse than this before. I'll be alright."

Julie watched her father run his hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was pissed or frustrated, or both as he and Tami shared a look. Julie knew they were having an entire conversation with their eyes, which she felt was completely unfair. How could she argue if she didn't know what they were saying?

"Shelley, why don't you take Julie into the bathroom and help her rinse off her hands and knees. There's some peroxide under the sink and some cream to put on them too honey." Tami said after a few seconds, giving Julie a smile.

"But –" Julie started, wanting to stay with Tim.

"We'll get Tim all fixed up." Her dad said, giving her shoulder a squeeze as he dropped a kiss on her hair. "Go on now."

Julie met Tim's gaze one last time, giving him a small smile before being corralled to the bathroom by her aunt. Julie sat on the side of the tub, almost in a daze as Shelley cleaned out her cuts and scrapes.

She was barely listening to her aunt Shelley ramble, her mind still reeling from the events of the night. After she was all cleaned up and bandaged, she made her way to her room, changing into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt.

As she pulled her long hair back from her face, she could hear her parents talking heatedly down the hall. She quietly made her way toward the door, trying to listen to what was being said.

She heard both her and Tim's name come up several times, along with "_Laribee_" and "_trouble_". She could tell from the tone of their voices that they were both upset. She opened her door and stepped out into the hallway, bringing her parents' conversation to a stop.

"Honey, we thought you were already in bed." Tami said, taking a step toward her and pushing her hair away from her face.

"Not yet." Julie answered, looking past her parents into the dark living room. "Is Tim alright?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be okay." Eric answered, giving Julie a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "We got him bandaged up and gave him some ibuprofen, along with an ice pack for his eye. He's a tough kid. He'll be alright."

Julie nodded slightly, biting her bottom lip. "What's gonna happen now?" She asked, watching a look pass between her parents.

"Your dad and I are going to handle this tomorrow, hun." Tami said reassuringly. "So, why don't you go on to bed and try to get some sleep. You've had a long evening."

"Can I talk to Tim first?" She asked, glancing toward the living room once again.

"He's already resting, honey. You can talk to him tomorrow, okay." Eric said, leaning over and giving Julie a kiss on the forehead. "Go on to bed like your mother said."

Julie sighed, not arguing with her parents as she turned and made her way back into her bedroom. She turned off her light, climbing into bed and snuggling under her blankets.

Only then did she allow the tears she had been trying to hold at bay unleash.

* * *

Julie sighed as Lois brought her small car to a stop in front of Julie's house. "Thanks for the ride." Julie muttered. "I didn't want to wait around for my mom and dad to finish their meetings."

"No problemo." Lois said, giving Julie a smile. "Is Tim in the house?" She asked, a hint of reverence in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess." Julie answered softly, looking toward the house. "And no, you can't come in." She added, giving Lois a quick look.

"You know me too well." Lois said with a laugh as Julie climbed out of the car. "Call me later."

"Alright." Julie replied. "Thanks again for the ride." She said, closing the door and giving her friend a small wave as she drove away from the curb.

Julie turned toward the house, dragging her feet as she slowly made her way across the lawn. It had been a very long day.

Her parents had met with the principal earlier in the morning, along with the Laribee football coach to discuss the incident that had occurred the previous night. Tim and Julie both had been called in to tell their sides of the story, as had the four Laribee players involved.

The players had tried to say that Tim had started the fight, and that they had only fought back to defend themselves. Julie had sat biting her tongue as she had listened to them and their bullshit.

She had taken a great deal of satisfaction at seeing that they had not escaped the wrath of Tim – they all had black eyes and numerous scrapes and bruises. At least Tim had managed to do some damage as well, even though he was the one who looked the worst.

After a few hours of heated arguments between her parents and the other school officials, it had been decided that the four Laribee players and Tim would all be placed on probation for their involvement in the fight, and if another incident occurred they would be suspended for up to five football games.

Julie had been livid at the decision, as had her parents. But the school officials were holding firm in their decision, saying repeatedly that they had no way to know for sure who had started the fight.

After the meeting had finally ended, Coach had let Tim return home to rest. But he was at school long enough for other students to see the state he was in and for the rumor mills to start up. By the time lunch had rolled around, the school was a buzz with the story of Tim fighting the Laribee guys.

Her part in the story was different depending on who was telling the story. So far she had heard that she and Tim were having a secret affair, that he was defending her honor, and someone had even gone as far as to say that she had helped the Laribee players jump Tim.

It was all ridiculous.

She hadn't even really spoken to Tim. They had exchanged good mornings earlier in the day, as she had tried not to stare at the large white bandage over his left eye and bruises on his face.

They had both said their part during the meeting, but they hadn't really spoken to one another. And then he had only given her a short nod and "Bye Jules" when he had left to come back home.

Maybe that was why she felt so nervous now as she made her way to the front door. She didn't know what to expect when she saw him. She didn't know if this awkwardness that had descended on them was going to continue.

She sincerely hoped not as she walked into the house, quietly making her way down the hall and into the living room. She spotted Tim lying on the couch, his face turned away from her as _ESPN_ played on the television. She quietly laid her school books and purse on the dining table, not sure whether or not he was awake.

"Hey." He said quietly, sitting up on the couch.

"Hey." She said a little breathlessly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah. I was awake." He answered. "I think." He added with a small smirk.

Julie smiled, rocking back on her heels nervously.

"Your parents home already?" Tim asked.

"No. I caught a ride with Lois. I didn't feel like waiting on them to get finished with practice and meetings." She replied, walking around and sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

Tim nodded slowly, leaning his head back on the couch. "Rough day, huh?" He said softly after a few moments, his gaze focused on the television.

Julie laughed dryly, willing herself not to cry yet again. "Yeah, you could say that." She answered, turning to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning. It's so not fair that you're being punished in any of this."

Tim shrugged. Julie swore that a shrug was his answer to everything. "That doesn't bother me. I just wanted them to pay for messing with you."

"Tim, for the hundredth time – I'm fine. Look at you. You're the one who looks like a hot mess." She said, motioning toward his battered, but handsome face.

"A hot mess, huh?" He asked with a smirk. "I've had a lot worse, Taylor. A lot worse."

"Well, that doesn't make it right." She said in a huff. "I just wish I could have done something to help. I feel like it's my fault."

Julie watched Tim sit up straight, turning his body toward hers on the couch. "You can't blame any of this on yourself." He said in a firm, quiet voice. "If anybody's to blame it's me. I should have known better than to leave you alone."

Julie sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Who's to say that they wouldn't have started to mess with me if you were standing right beside me? They're a bunch of pricks. And if I can't blame myself, you can't blame yourself either." She said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How are you gonna stop me, little Taylor?" He asked, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna let you blame yourself. My God Tim, imagine what could have happened if you hadn't of been there? Have you thought of that?" She asked quietly, shuddering at the thought of being alone with the players.

"Yeah, I have." He answered, running his hand through his messy hair. "And it makes me sick just thinkin' 'bout it." He said, anger in voice as he dropped his hand on the couch near her leg.

"But it didn't." Julie said, reaching out and placing her hand over his, trying to hide the surprise on her face as Tim turned his hand over, lacing his fingers loosely through hers.

It was a nice feeling. Julie didn't know what was going through Tim's head, but to her it felt right to be sitting there with him, side by side, holding hands.

"I guess I should thank you once again for trying to take care of me." She said with a small smile, tilting her head slightly as she met his gaze. "It seems to be that you're always saving me from something lately."

She watched Tim smile that charming, slightly embarrassed smile that made her stomach flutter as he squeezed her hand.

"No worries." He muttered, looking at her through his obscenely long lashes.

Julie could feel her face warm, as his soft voice and touch on her hand had her feeling a little light headed. She now understood how Tim was the center of every females' attention at school.

Only she couldn't help but feel that she knew him a little better than them – that she got to see another side of him that many didn't.

Fluttery feelings or not, she was glad that things seemed to be alright between them now. Tim had become a friend, and she didn't want to dare think of things not being right between them.

She needed him. Simple as that.

"I um, brought some of your school work you missed today home if you want to work on it." She said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

Tim groaned quietly, dropping his head back onto the couch as he turned to look at her. "How 'bout we just watch some TV for a while?" He asked, giving her his trademark grin – the one that worked on all the ladies.

Julie smiled. "Alright. But no _Sportscenter_." She said quickly, inching closer to Tim as she settled comfortably into the couch.

"I'll even let you pick. As long as it's not anything _too_ girlie." Tim replied, passing her the remote.

"I can't make any promises on that." Julie said with a grin, beginning to flip through the channels.

She smiled as she felt him give her hand another squeeze, feeling happier than she had felt all day.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Do you ladies remember the good old days? You know, the days when I used to be able to update every few days (or at least once a week). I wish that I had those days back! No, I haven't given up on this story and I promise that I will finish it - however slowly that may be :D I can't even begin to list all the things that have kept me busy, but I do apologize for the long time between updates. Hopefully there are still a few of you that actually still remember what this story is even about - much less want to still read it ;D Thanks in advance for all that do take the time to read. I make no promises on when the next update may be - but I do promise that there will be an update! Hope you ladies enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Tim smiled at the girls gathered around him as he took a drink from his bottle. He didn't know who they were and he really wasn't listening to what they were talking about – just smiling occasionally to make them think he gave a damn.

Not that he was complaining.

He liked the female attention, but his mind was somewhere else as his eyes scanned the party.

Dillon had defeated Laribee in a close game. A game that Tim had almost not been a part of due to his sore ribs and bruises already sustained from the jackasses. But thankfully he had been able to talk Coach into putting him in for a while. Not as much as Tim would have liked, but at least long enough to let out some of that aggression on the four particular Laribee players that he had a beef with.

He had been tired after the game, but not too tired. While Mrs. Coach had tried her best to convince Tim and Julie to attend the school dance, both had adamantly refused. Julie had given her mother some excuse about doing something with Lois, while Tim had just said that school dances really weren't his thing.

While in the locker room after the game, Tim had heard about the party at a teammate's house, stopped to buy a couple of six packs, and headed to the party. Now here he was, four beers into his first six pack, tapping his foot to the music and surrounded by a group of flirtatious females.

The only problem was that Tim's mind was intent on focusing on one thing and one thing only – little Julie Taylor. She had somehow managed to worm her way into his thoughts, hell into his life he was being honest, and he wasn't real sure what to do about it.

It had been just a few nights ago when they had sat on her parents' couch for hours just talking and holding hands. That in itself was pretty fucking remarkable. Tim didn't hold hands with girls.

He kissed girls. He felt them up. He screwed around with them. But he didn't hold hands.

At least not 'til now. Not 'til Julie.

And the real funny thing was that he had enjoyed it. Probably a little too much. He and Julie seemed to have formed some kind of bond, something more than just a friendship. And while he was happy with that, he was also scared. Scared that he was going to do something to screw it all up – his relationship with Julie and his stay at the Taylor's.

Starting something with Julie that was more than friendship could mean death, or at the least getting kicked out if Coach and Mrs. Coach found out about it. And as much as he had enjoyed holding her small hand in his and as many times as his mind had contemplated what would happen if he just leaned over and kissed her pouty lips, he didn't know if it was worth it.

They had a good thing going. For the first time probably ever, Tim felt like he was accepted for who he was, but at the same time being around Julie and the rest of the Taylor family made him want to do better.

And he was happy. He wasn't one to feel sorry for himself, but he knew that he hadn't exactly had an ideal childhood. He'd grown up in a house with an alcoholic mom who had cut out when he'd been a little kid, leaving him and Billy with an abusive alcoholic father who was gone more than he was home. Billy had done his best, but there were a lot of hard times.

People sometimes wondered why he was quiet and withdrawn sometimes. Well, if they'd been through half the shit he'd been through they would need those quiet moments too. But he hadn't needed as many of those moments lately.

Things were going pretty darn well for him, and he was happy. But doing something crazy like falling for Julie Taylor could very well be the end of that happiness.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Tim turned toward the tall brunette who had asked him the question, pulling his thoughts back to the group around him. "No." He answered with a smirk, causing the girls to giggle. "If you ladies will excuse me, I'm gonna go grab another beer." He said, holding up his empty bottle.

"Hurry back." One girl said, giving him a smile.

Tim just grinned, turning and making his way through the crowd of people toward the kitchen. He was thinking that maybe it had been a mistake to come to the party. While he was enjoying the beers – something he had severely been missing since living with the Taylor's – he wasn't much in a partying mood.

He had all but made up his mind to grab his beer and head out to the cliffs for some alone time when he heard her laugh. He'd recognize that laugh anywhere. He'd become accustomed to hearing it often, but each time it still managed to make him smile –especially when he was the one making her laugh.

He turned toward the sound, spotting Julie sitting on a nearby couch, some brown-headed guy sitting beside her. Sitting extremely too close for Tim's liking.

Tim leaned his shoulder against the door jam, crossing his arms as he watched Julie giggle at something the kid said before taking a big drink from a red plastic cup.

Tim grimaced. He knew what was in that cup. And he knew after just a few seconds of watching her, that she was wasted. The kid obviously knew she was wasted too from the way he was looking at her, seeing her as any easy lay.

Tim watched as Julie talked animatedly, moving her hands around before stretching her arms above her head. Tim's eyes were drawn first to the fabric of her green top pulled tightly over her generous curves before sliding down to the expanse of milky skin exposed between her top and her jeans. Tim flexed his fingers, liking what he saw and wanting to see if that skin was as soft as it looked.

Those thoughts were quickly forgotten as he watched the kid place his hand on Julie's leg as he leaned closer. Tim had seen enough as he pushed off from the door and sauntered toward the pair.

"Hey Jules." Tim said, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Tim!" Julie said loudly, blowing her hair out of her face as she smiled up at him. "I didn't know you were here." She said, her words slurring slightly.

"I didn't know you were here either, Jules." He said, watching her with a bemused smile before turning his gaze to the guy sitting beside her with his hand still on her thigh. "You – come with me." Tim said, motioning toward the guy.

"Hey, where are y'all goin?" Julie asked loudly.

"We're goin' to get some more drinks." Tim replied quickly, lying all the while.

"Oh, okay." She said, satisfied with that answer. "Hey, bring me some more punch."

Tim nodded before leading the way through the crowd, coming to a stop several feet away from Julie.

"You havin' fun?" Tim asked casually, motioning his empty beer bottle toward Julie.

"Yeah." The brown-haired guy replied, looking confused as to why Tim was talking to him.

"You gonna get some of that tonight?" Tim asked with a smile, motioning once again toward Julie.

"Yeah. I hope." The guy answered with a grin.

"What's your name?" Tim asked, trying his best to sound casual – when all he really wanted to do was punch the little prick in the face.

"Uh, Riley." He replied.

"Riley what?"

"Uh, Riley McDaniel." Riley replied a little cautiously.

Tim nodded slowly. "Well, Riley McDaniel – if you so much as talk to her, look at her, breathe the same air as her – I will end you." He said quietly, leaning down on eye level. "You got that?"

Tim watched the guy nod, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed nervously. "Now get out of here." Tim said, giving him a shove in the other direction before heading back toward Julie.

"Okay, Jules. Time to go home." He said, sitting his empty bottle on the table as he took her arm and began to pull her up.

"What? Where's my punch?" She asked, scrunching her nose as she allowed him to pull her up.

"I think you've had more than enough." Tim replied, grinning as he wrapped his arm around her small waist, his fingers brushing her skin.

Tim swallowed. Yes, it was just as soft as it looked. And damn it all if he didn't want to let his fingers keep traveling over her skin.

"But I don't want to go home." Julie whined, snaking her small arm around his waist as they made their way through the crowded house and out the front door.

Tim listened to Julie whine about leaving as they made their way across the lawn and to Tim's truck. He knew he was probably holding her a little closer than he really needed to.

And he knew that he probably shouldn't be leaning his head closer to her's just to smell the fruity scent of her shampoo.

And he sure as hell knew he shouldn't be getting turned on when he was just supposed to be helping a friend out.

But he couldn't help himself. Julie Taylor – drunkenness and all – was making his mind wander to places that it had no business going.

"Can I drive your truck?" Julie asked, apparently deciding that no amount of whining was going to convince Tim to let her stay at the party.

"No." Tim replied quickly, pulling open the passenger door. "I don't let girls drive my truck."

"Uh, come on, Tim." Julie said, turning toward him and placing her hands on his chest. "I drove it the other night."

Tim swallowed, settling his hands on her waist to hold her steady. She was so damn pretty, looking up at him with those half-lidded eyes and a pout on her full lips. God was obviously testing him tonight – or that's sure as hell what it felt like.

"That's only because I was half dead, Taylor." He said with a smirk, quickly sliding one arm around her waist and the other behind her knees as he picked her up. "And besides, I don't think you're in the best shape for drivin'." He said as he settled her onto the seat.

"I don't know what you're problem is, Tim. I'm fine." Julie replied, plopping her head back against the seat dramatically.

"You are that." Tim muttered to himself, a smirk on his lips as he closed the passenger door and walked around to the other side.

He climbed inside, starting the truck and pulling out onto the highway headed toward home. Well, the Taylor's home. He wasn't sure when exactly he had started referring to that as home, but he kind of liked the sound of it.

By the time Tim pulled up at the house, he was having to try really hard to keep from laughing out loud. He wouldn't have guessed, but Julie Taylor was a pretty funny drunk.

She had rambled on aimlessly about everything from his driving to space travel, with little random bouts of singing thrown in the mix on the way home. While he had been amused, he had also been wondering how the hell he was going to get her inside without her parents waking up.

"Listen Jules." Tim said, killing the engine and turning toward her. "You've got to be extremely quiet when we go inside. If your parents see you wasted like this we're both gonna be in some deep shit." He said seriously.

Julie laughed, rolling her head on the seat behind her. "Why do you think they call it wasted? I'm not wasting anything. That saying really doesn't make sense."

Tim shook his head, not bothering to answer as he hopped out of the truck and made his way around to Julie's side. He pulled her out of the truck, once again wrapping his arm around her waist tightly. Ever so slowly, the pair made their way across the lawn and to the front door.

"Remember what I said, Jules. Be very quiet." Tim whispered slowly, like he was talking to a child.

Julie nodded, making a motion with her fingers over her mouth as if she was locking her lips shut with a key before throwing the imaginary key behind her back.

"Good girl." Tim said with a chuckle, quietly opening the door.

They managed to make it inside the house and all the way to the hallway before the drunkenness got the best of her.

"Oh, I left my purse in your truck!" Julie said loudly, turning back toward the door.

Tim quickly tightened his hold around her waist with one hand while he placed his other over her mouth. He waited, scared to even breathe as he waited for Coach and Mrs. Coach to come barreling out of their room, demanding to know what was going on.

"Mmm…" Julie mumbled, her words muffled by Tim's hand.

Tim shook his head, not understanding her but not risking removing his hand from her lips. "Come on." He said quietly, maneuvering her down the hall and into her room.

They slowly made their way to her bed. He removed his hand from her mouth, once again telling her to be quiet as he helped her sit onto the edge of the bed. Julie quickly flopped back, staring at the ceiling as he moved to take off her shoes.

"The room is spinning." She said after a few seconds, not sounding so well.

"I know it is." Tim said with a small smile, setting her shoes beside her bed as he looked down at her. Even drunk and looking like she was about to puke, she was still cute.

"Let's get you straight so you don't fall out of bed and you can get some sleep." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her to move her toward the center of the bed.

Tim pulled Julie's upper body up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her generous curves flush against his chest. He exhaled, once again thinking that God was truly testing him tonight. With one swift move, he pulled her small body toward the center of the bed and slowly leaned her back down.

"There you go." He muttered, starting to pull back – only to be stopped by Julie's arms still around his neck, pulling him toward her as she leaned up and placed her lips on his.

Tim froze for about half a second, shocked at the feel of Julie's soft lips pressed against his own. A half second was all it took for him to realize that if God was testing him – he was going to fail.

Because as he pressed his lips against hers, he knew he'd never tasted anything sweeter than Julie Taylor. She was mixture of liquor and punch, and a taste that was all her own.

And he was kissing her.

And she was drunk.

And he was kissing her.

Slowly, he pulled back, despite her sound of disappointment and her arms trying to pull him closer. Yes, he wanted to kiss her. But he didn't want to kiss her like this. Not when she didn't fully know what she was doing.

He gently removed her arms from around his neck, laying them across her chest. "Get some sleep, Jules." He said softly, his voice sounding gravelly to his own ears.

Julie sighed deeply, turning on her side and facing the wall. Tim grabbed a blanket from Julie's chair, gently settling it over her body as he listened to her breathing deeply, realizing that she was already asleep.

"G'nite, Jules." He whispered, turning off her light and closing her bedroom door behind him before making his way to the living room.

Tim kicked off his shoes and laid on the couch, not bothering to change clothes before pulling a blanket over his body. He sighed, replaying the night's events in his head, wondering what he could have and should have done differently as he stared at the ceiling.

He licked his lips. He could still taste her as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

He sighed again, closing his eyes for what he knew was going to undoubtedly be a long, restless night.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Thanks so, so much for all the great feedback on the last chapter. And thanks for sticking with me on this one and my sporadic updates :D I really do appreciate it! Hope you all enjoy this bit. There will be more coming hopefully soon!

* * *

Julie rolled over, groaning loudly at the pounding in her head. Ever so slowly, she tried opening her eyes, one at a time. The bright Texas sun filtering in her bedroom window caused her to squint, making her aching head hurt even worse if that was possible. She brought her hands to her face, rubbing her temples and forehead slowly, trying to ease the pain as memories from the previous night came rushing back.

She remembered going to the party with Lois and flirting with some sophomore named Riley that she had seen around school. She also remembered drinking – a lot. Things were a little blurry from there, but she remembered somehow ending up riding home in Tim's truck and then him helping her inside. She remembered him taking her shoes off, which was sweet, and then him moving her on the bed, and then kissing him.

Julie inhaled sharply, sitting up in bed. She had kissed him. She had kissed Tim Riggins – in her own bed of all places. Yes, her memories were a little blurry but she was damn sure that she hadn't just imagined the kiss.

Had she?

No. She remembered kissing him, and then him pulling back.

"Ugh…" Julie groaned, flopping back down on her pillow as she covered her face in embarrassment.

How was she supposed to face him now, when she had done something so…so…embarrassing was the only word she could think of to describe how she felt. She knew that Tim was used to having females throwing themselves at him, but she did not want to be one of those girls. But she was.

"Damn it." She muttered, slowly rolling out of bed and glancing at her bedside clock.

It was almost lunch time – she had slept the whole morning away. She cracked open her door, listening for sounds of life but finding the house quiet. Good. Maybe everyone was gone, she thought to herself as she crossed the hall and stepped into the bathroom.

She cringed as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked like death. Or maybe worse. She splashed some water on her face and gently pulled her hair back, deciding to find some medicine for her pounding head before she attempted to shower. She made her way down the hall, coming to a stop at the entrance to the living room as she heard Tim's voice.

"Look Gracie, I don't mind you playing with my hair, but I could do without the slobber." He said, trying to pull Gracie's fist hold on his hair away from her mouth.

Julie grinned, leaning her shoulder against the wall as she watched the unlikely scene in front of her. Tim had Gracie standing on his legs as he held her around the waist, talking to her quietly as Gracie pulled his long hair. Gracie was grinning from ear to ear, gurgling loudly as she looked at Tim.

Julie knew the feeling. She was finding it hard to be around Tim lately without smiling stupidly like that too. But it was moments like these, getting a chance to see the real Tim Riggins – the Tim that most didn't, when she felt all soft and gooey inside. Soft and gooey and slipping more and more toward the more than friends zone.

"If your sister doesn't wake up soon we may have to go check on her, make sure she's still breathing." Tim said, bouncing Gracie on his knee.

Julie straightened away from the wall, taking a step into the room. "I'm still breathing." She said, watching as Tim jumped slightly as he turned toward her.

"Jules, I didn't hear you get up." He said, frowning as Gracie gave a harder yank on his hair.

"I just woke up." She lied, sitting down on the couch and folding her legs underneath her as she faced Tim and her sister. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They went to the grocery store."

"And you got stuck as the babysitter?" She asked with a grin.

Tim shrugged, looking a tad bit bashful. "I offered to watch her. And they figured you'd be up soon anyway."

"Did they say anything about me sleeping so late?" She asked, wondering what her parents had to say about that unusual behavior. Julie wasn't one to sleep the day away like many of her fellow teenagers.

"Your mom said something, but I told her that you had just had a rough week and that I figured you were just getting some rest." Tim replied.

"Thanks." Julie said, truly thankful that he had covered for her. "I'd be grounded for life if they knew about last night."

"How you feelin'?" Tim asked softly, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Like my head's about to explode." She said dryly, earning a smirk from Tim.

"Take a couple Tylenol, a hot shower, and get some food on your stomach. Then you'll feel better." He said confidently, turning Gracie so that she sat across his legs, giving her less access to his hair.

"Yeah." Julie replied, biting her lip nervously as she realized now was the time to say something about what had happened the night before. "I um, guess I need to say thanks for last night. I know that driving my drunken self home probably wasn't how you wanted to spend your evening and I'm sorry."

Tim smiled. "No worries, Jules." He said softly, making her stomach flutter at the look in his eye.

Julie cleared her throat nervously. "And um, well, I guess I should also apologize for um, kissing you last night too. I mean, I did kiss you didn't I?" She asked, feeling her face heat with embarrassment.

Tim smiled slightly. "You don't remember?"

"Yeah, I do remember. I just, I don't know. I wanted some confirmation I guess." She said, wondering how the hell she managed to get herself in this situation. "Anyways, I'm sorry. Really, I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing and I'm just really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Jules." Tim replied, giving her another sweet smile.

"I just don't want things to be awkward between us because of it, you know?" Julie said quickly, biting her lip once again. "I mean, we're friends and all and I don't want to screw that up."

Julie watched as Tim nodded slowly, his gaze focused on Gracie. "Yeah, I know. Like I said, no worries." He replied softly. "Besides, you're forgettin' that I'm used to having girls throw themselves at me, Taylor." He said, a hint of humor in his voice as he smirked, finally meeting her gaze once again.

Julie rolled her eyes playfully, starting to reply as she heard the front door opening.

"Tim. Jules." Her dad called loudly from the front of the house, making his way toward the kitchen. "You guys come help us unload these groceries. Your mother bought out the whole damn store." Eric said with a grin, placing several grocery bags on the kitchen counter before turning and heading back outside.

Julie stood, turning toward Tim. "So, we're good?" She asked quietly, looking up at him.

"We're good." Tim answered, giving her a smile before passing Gracie off to her. "You hold the slobber monster and I'll help your parents."

"Okay." Julie said, taking Gracie into her arms and watching Tim walk outside.

That had gone better than she had expected. Maybe things were going to be alright.

* * *

Tim stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking through his shades at the group of girls gathered on the football field.

He and Saracen had been chosen as captains for the girls' powder puff football game. They had chosen teams the day before, and today would be their first practice. Tim smiled to himself thinking of the hell he was going to put his group of ladies through.

"Hey Riggins." Matt said, coming to a stop beside Tim. "What's so funny?"

Tim smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Just thinking about how fun this is gonna be."

Matt chuckled, stuffing his hands in his hoodie. "For you, but not for them."

Tim didn't comment, just smiled as he turned his attention back to the group of girls stretching and preparing for practice. He caught sight of Julie off to the side, talking to some girl Tim didn't know and not looking the least bit excited to be there.

Tim knew that she'd been coerced by her mother, or maybe bribed was a better word. There hadn't been enough females to sign up to play for the powder puff game and Mrs. Taylor had made it her mission to recruit more. She had promised to take Julie to some play that Julie wanted to see in Austin if Julie would participate. Julie had finally relented, agreeing to participate against her better judgment.

Tim was glad that Mrs. T had been able to talk her into it. It had been a little over two weeks since the whole drunken kiss incident, and he and Julie had pretty much been inseparable since. They rode to school together and spent most of their free time after football practice studying together or hanging out and playing ping pong.

It was nice. But it was hard too. Hard to keep his hands to himself and not let his mind wander into dangerous territory.

"So um, you and Julie seem to be spending a lot of um, time together." Matt said cautiously, clearly not sure how Tim was going to respond.

Tim shrugged. "I'm living with the girl. It's kind of hard not to."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I was just kind of surprised when you um, chose her first for your team."

Matt wasn't the only one who had been surprised. Julie had looked stunned and had quickly turned red as all the other girls began whispering amongst themselves, clearly wondering about what was going on between he and the Coach's daughter.

He grinned, remembering how she had let him have it for choosing her first when they had been alone. He had quickly had to defend himself, explaining to her that he didn't think she would enjoy being on Matt's team. Even though that was a lie – he just wanted her around him as much as possible.

"We're friends." Tim said, giving Matt another shrug. "Besides, what would your lady friend say about Jules bein' on your team?"

"She wouldn't care." Matt said quietly. "She's gone. Left last week."

Tim nodded slowly, running his hand through his long hair. While he felt sorry for his friend, Tim felt himself almost getting defensive, wondering if Matt was asking about him and Julie because he was interested in her again. The thought didn't sit well with Tim.

"That sucks, man." Tim finally said, not knowing what else to say. "Well, let's get started, Seven." He said quickly, turning and making his way toward his team of girls.

The girls quieted down as he walked up. He slipped his shades off, looking around at each of them. "Okay ladies, before we get started I just want to say that I expect 100% out of each and every one of you." He said seriously. "I don't want to hear any whining and crying about being tired or being scared of breakin' a nail."

A few girls giggled, even though he was being dead serious.

"We will practice hard and you will play hard. And we will win." Tim said, meeting Julie's gaze.

She was smirking, clearly finding his speech amusing. He felt his own lips twitching into a smirk and quickly looked away.

"Alright, let's run through some plays so I can see what we've got and assign positions." He ordered.

The next two hours were spent running the girls through various plays, testing their running, throwing, and catching skills. He was already getting frustrated with a few of the girls who giggled incessantly, not even trying to catch the damn ball. But some of the girls were surprisingly good.

Julie was one of those girls. She had a good arm – probably better than any other girl on his team. And she was quick on her feet, able to maneuver around easily.

By the time practice was over, Tim was able to assign starting positions to the girls who had done the best. He assigned the defense, then the offense, saving the best for last.

"QB1…Julie Taylor." He announced, looking her way as the other girls clapped.

Her cheeks were flushed, but he was unable to tell if it was from embarrassment or the two hour practice she had just completed.

"Alright ladies, practice tomorrow afternoon. Show up with your game faces on." He finished, dismissing the group.

The girls quickly scattered, leaving he and Julie standing alone. "Good practice, Taylor." He said with a smirk, earning him a dirty look from Julie.

"Gee, thanks Coach." She replied sarcastically, falling into step beside him as they headed toward the field house parking lot.

Tim chuckled quietly. She was such a smartass sometimes.

"Is that how my dad talks to you guys on Friday nights?" She asked after a few moments.

"What do you mean?" He asked, deliberately slowing his stride so that her shorter legs could keep up.

"The whole _'play hard' _and _'win, win, win' _mentality. It's like…intense." She said with a laugh, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

Tim grinned, liking the sound of that laughter. "Football is an intense game, Jules. You're gonna have to get intense if you're gonna help lead this team to victory." He said, earning him more laughter.

"I think you're taking this whole powder puff thing _way_ too seriously, Tim." Julie said, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"Well, Jules –." He began before hearing someone call his name.

Tim turned toward the sound, finding Guy Raston leaning against the fence surrounding the field.

Ah shit, Tim thought to himself. It was the first time Tim had seen him since he took off from his house, leaving many of his belongings behind.

"Where you been, Timmy?" Guy asked loudly, scratching his beer belly as he eyed Tim and Julie.

"Around." Tim answered slowly, feeling Julie move to stand closer to him.

"I miss yah. The ferrets miss you too." Guy said with a chuckle, making Tim's skin crawl.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, I uh, have somewhere else to stay now."

"I see how it is." Guy replied, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked from Tim to Julie.

"Well, I'll see yah." Tim said, placing his arm around Julie's waist and ushering her toward the parking lot and to the safety of his truck.

"Don't be a stranger." Guy yelled behind him, but Tim didn't stop or respond.

"Who is that?" Julie whispered, leaning in closer to him.

Tim sighed. "That's the guy I was stayin' with before y'all took me in."

"Well I'm glad you're not with him anymore. He gives me the creeps." Julie said with a shiver.

Tim tightened his hold around her waist. He knew what she meant – he wasn't exactly a fan of Raston's either.

"You see him around – you stay away from him." Tim said quietly. "He's trouble."

"No argument there." Julie said smartly, nodding her head in agreement.

Tim smiled giving her waist a squeeze as they arrived at his truck.

"How 'bout we swing by the Alamo Freeze before headin' home?" He asked, looking down at her. "I think my QB1 deserves an ice cream cone for her hard work today."

Julie grinned and nodded. "I agree."

Tim nodded, opening the door and waiting for her to hop inside. "Besides, we need to further discuss how you're going to lead this team to victory."

Julie groaned loudly, causing Tim to chuckle as he closed the door and jogged around to his side. He was grinning as he slid behind the wheel, looking forward to a little more time with the beautiful blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Finally, a chance to update! I don't even think I got around to replying to all the reviews for the last chapter, which is something that I always try to do. Very, very sorry to all you lovely ladies who took the time to review! You all know that I always love hearing your thoughts about each chapter - so thank you very, very much! Hopefully you all will enjoy this long chapter. It was a fun one to write :D Enjoy!

* * *

Julie shivered as her hip brushed against Tim's, feeling the heat from his body. They stood side by side at the sink while she washed dishes and he dried – a nightly routine that they had fallen into, much to the delight of her mother.

She had come to enjoy the chore. Well, not the actual washing of the dirty dishes, but the time spent close to Tim. She wondered if he felt the same way, or if it felt like tiny jolts of electricity to him each time their bodies touched.

She sighed, passing him another plate, her fingers brushing against his. He had nice hands too. Nice, long fingers, with surprisingly trimmed, clean nails. Strong hands. Strong enough to try and save her from the Laribee jerks. But they could be gentle too. Like when he would play with Gracie, or on those much anticipated occasions when he would reach across and tuck a strand of long blonde hair gently behind her ear.

Oh God. She obviously had it bad. Here she was, getting all poetic about Tim's hands. His hands for God's sake. There were far better things to obsess about – his eyes, that little smirk that made her turn into a pile of goo, or those abs.

Lord those abs. She had started looking more and more forward to mornings when she managed to catch of glimpse of him shirtless, fresh from the shower. She couldn't put her finger on exactly when she had fell into the legions of girls who got all flustered and obsessed with Tim Riggins, but it had happened. Somewhere in the past few weeks Tim's fan club had gained a new member. The one and only Julie Taylor.

"Jules, if you wash that pan any harder, I swear you're gonna rub a hole in it." Tim said, nudging Julie with his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Julie said distractedly, passing him the pan.

"Penny for 'em." Tim said after a few seconds.

Julie smirked. She wondered what Tim would do if she told him what she really was thinking about. Laugh? Smile? Look at her like she had two heads?

"Just thinkin' about school. I've got a big paper I've gotta write for American Lit this weekend, and I haven't been able to wrap my head around what I want to write about." She lied, hoping that she sounded partly convincing.

"That's too bad. I thought you may have been thinking about all the plays you've gotta memorize before Thursday night, QB1." He said with a grin, popping her in the leg with a dishtowel before leaning back against the counter.

"Hey." Julie said, kicking him lightly in the shin as she drained the sink of the dirty water. "I'll be glad when this Powder Puff game is over with. You've been obsessed with it all week." She said, drying her hands as she met his gaze. "And I'll have you know, that I have all the plays memorized, thank you very much."

Tim smiled. "All of them?"

"Yes, all of them." She said sarcastically, trying not to let his smile affect her.

"Well, let's go check 'em out." He said, grabbing her hand in his and pulling her toward the garage.

"Wait…what…where are we going?" Julie said, following along behind him, not really caring where they went as long as his large hand kept holding on to hers.

"We're gonna run through some plays. See how well you know them." He said with a smirk, grabbing a football out of the garage before stepping out into the front yard.

Julie sighed, shaking her head. She wasn't sure if he really didn't believe she had them memorized, or if this was just another excuse for him to play some football. She was pretty sure he'd play 24/7 if he could.

"Alright, Coach." She said sarcastically, taking the ball from his hands and tossing it between her own.

"Line up, Taylor." He said, motioning her back toward the driveway.

Julie stepped back a few feet, giving Tim a look.

Tim grinned. "Alright. As the _Coach_…" He said, emphasizing the word with a smile, laughing as Julie rolled her eyes. "I'll call some plays, you tell me the route the receiver –that'll be me- should run. Got it?"

"Got it." Julie answered with a quick nod.

"Alright. Blue 52." Tim said, taking a few steps backwards.

"Run to the sideline then cut back across toward the middle." Julie said, throwing the ball perfectly as Tim followed her instructions.

"Not bad." He said with a smirk, tossing her the ball as he jogged closer. "How 'bout something a little trickier. 22 Reverse."

Julie fell back, pretending to throw the fall. "Fake pass. Receiver comes behind me and I hand off." She said, passing Tim the ball as he ran behind her.

"Nice." He said with another smirk, making her smile get even bigger.

"What are you kids doin'?" Eric called, walking out of the garage.

"Just makin' sure Jules knows all the plays for the big game, Coach." Tim answered.

"Son, my daughter knows the plays. Ain't that right, Jules?" Eric asked with a grin, taking the ball out of Tim's hands.

Julie nodded. "I tried to tell him, dad." She said with a smirk.

"Julie was learning about football when she was still in diapers, Riggins." Eric said with a big grin, causing Tim to chuckle.

Julie smiled. She liked watching Tim and her dad interact. It was obvious that Tim thought her dad hung the moon. And it was also apparent that her dad had taken a special liking to the long-haired player that many had labeled as trouble.

She was glad that her parents had seen beyond Tim's mistakes and were letting him stay with them, giving him a chance to see what a real family was like. Not that the Taylor's were perfect – far from it really. But as much as they drove her crazy, Julie knew her parents loved and cared for her. And she knew they had grown to do the same for Tim.

"You, uh, feel like runnin' some plays, Coach?" Tim asked, propping his hands on his hips as he gave her father a smirk. "That is if you're not too tired."

Eric scoffed, tossing the ball to Julie. "Tired my ass. I may be older, but I could run circles around you, son."

Julie rolled her eyes. She would never understand men and their need to always feel superior. She guessed it was an overload of testosterone.

"Julie'll call the plays to me, and you play defense." Eric said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright." Tim drawled, clearly looking forward to what was to come.

Julie huddled up with her dad, both deciding which play to run. They lined up side by side, and as Julie called the play her dad went running straight through the front yard with Tim on his heels. She watched as her dad turned back toward the road, knowing that was her signal to throw the ball. She threw a perfect spiral, right into her dad's outstretched hands.

"Yes!" She said, feeling a rush of excitement as her dad caught the ball, barely missing Tim's outstretched hands.

"Whew! And that's how you do it, son." Eric said, laughing as he and Tim made their way back toward Julie. "My girl's got her daddy's arm." He said, wrapping his arm around Julie and pulling her close to his side.

Julie laughed, her gaze meeting Tim's as she hugged her dad back.

"She's good alright." Tim said, the look in his eye making Julie's toes curl. "But I was goin' easy on you that time, Coach."

"Bullshit." Eric said quickly, handing Julie the ball. "Let's run some more." He demanded, making Tim laugh.

They ran play after play, some passing plays and some running plays. Julie enjoyed the quarterback sneaks. Those were the ones where Tim had to chase her, and she thoroughly enjoyed the feel of his hands on her back, hips, hell – it didn't matter where he was touching her, just as long as he was.

Julie was slightly disappointed when her dad said that he'd had enough. Who would have thought that she, Julie Taylor, would actually enjoy playing football this much?

"Come on. Your mama had an apple pie in the oven earlier. It should be done by now." Eric said, wiggling his eyebrows excitedly as he ushered Tim and Julie into the house.

Julie laughed, turning toward Tim as his arm brushed against hers. He smiled down at her, motioning for her to walk into the door ahead of him.

"Thanks." She said quietly, unable to wipe the smile off of her face as they headed inside.

* * *

"There comes a time in every man – or woman's – life, when we have to ask ourselves just how bad do we want it." Tim said slowly, looking around the huddle of girls gathered around him.

The powder puff game had finally arrived, and his group of girls were decked out in their blue Panther jerseys. They even had their faces painted, which Tim thought was a nice touch. Although he would have preferred something a little more fierce than "_Go Panthers_."

Julie had opted for a single blue paw print on her left cheek. If anything it just made her look that much cuter, he thought as his gaze met hers. He knew she had come into this whole powder puff deal half heartedly, doing it more as a favor to her mother. But over the past week, Julie had thrown herself into the practices and she really was a damn good quarterback. She could probably give Saracen a run for his money.

"So, let's go out here today and play like champions, ladies." He said seriously, placing his hand in the middle of the girls. "Win on three. One-two-three. Win!" He said loudly as the girls yelled along with him.

"Nice speech, Coach." Julie said, moving to stand beside him, her arms crossed against her chest.

Tim smirked. "Smartass."

Julie chuckled, the sound dying off as Matt appeared beside them.

"H-hey, Julie." Matt stammered, giving Julie a smile.

"Hey Matt." Julie answered, smiling back at him quickly.

Tim frowned. Was that a flirtatious smile? Or was she just being nice? He couldn't tell. For all he knew about the female species, Julie Taylor still remained a mystery. It was kind of ironic considering that she was really the only girl that he'd ever cared enough about to try and figure out.

And he did care. That much was certain. He just didn't know how she felt. And he didn't want to mess up a good thing.

"What are you doin' on our side of the field, Saracen?" Tim asked a little too harshly, earning him a look from Julie.

"Uh, just came over to wish you a good game." He said with a shrug, not bothering to even look at Tim – his eyes locked on Julie.

"Thanks, but we'll do fine without the well wishes." Tim answered cockily, placing his arm around Julie's waist and pulling her close to his side.

She didn't resist, and actually moved closer, placing her own arm around his waist. Tim swallowed, loving the feel of having her close. She smelled good, like the fruity shampoo that was in their shower. He stretched his fingers, resting them gently on her hip as he tried to keep his thoughts focused on the situation at hand.

He could tell that Matt didn't know what to think as he looked at them, clearly surprised to see them so comfortable with one another.

"Good luck, Matt." Julie said after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Your girls are gonna need it." She said with a grin.

Tim smiled, giving her hip a squeeze. She definitely had a little bit of Coach in her. That competitiveness showed it's face when it mattered.

"Yeah, thanks." Matt said quickly. "Well, I uh, guess I'll get back over there. It looks like the game's about to start."

Tim nodded his agreement, watching Julie as she watched Matt jog back across the field.

He was still looking down at her when she turned and met his gaze.

"I really want to beat him." She said quietly, giving him an almost shy smile as the wind blew loose strands of hair across her face.

He had to physically fight the urge to lean down and kiss her pink lips. They were so close, mere inches from his own. She had kissed him before and it had taken all his willpower to pull back. Tim felt sure that the next time it happened, he wouldn't be able to.

Slowly, he pushed the soft strands of blonde hair back and tucked it gently behind her ear, noticing the shiver she gave at his touch. Damn. Maybe this whole attraction thing wasn't all one-sided.

"You play like you've been playing and they don't stand a chance, Jules." He said sincerely, giving her a smile.

Julie nodded. "Thanks, Coach." She said with a grin, dropping her arm and stepping away from him.

Tim missed her touch immediately, and had to stuff his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out for her.

"Any last words of advice?" She asked as the referee blew the whistle and she began walking backwards toward the field.

"Win." He said simply, giving her a shrug.

"Of course." She replied, laughing lightly. "_I see a 'W' in my eyes_." She said, doing her best impression of him.

He was pretty sure he'd yelled that more than a few times at practice this week. Tim laughed as she turned and jogged toward the center of the field.

Right from the start it was apparent that it was going to be a close game. Tim was slightly surprised that Matt's team of girls was that good, but Tim knew his girls were better. By the time half time rolled around, Tim had worked himself into a sweat, running up and down the field and yelling instructions to the girls on his team.

"I'm tired." One girl complained, wiping sweat from her brow as she chugged a bottle of water.

"Tired? You've got a whole other half to play." Tim said incredulously, shaking his head as he looked at the group of girls around him. "You girls are doin' great. We're up by three points, but that ain't good enough. We've gotta move faster, block better. Give Jules more time to throw the ball." He said, spouting out instructions. "Focus, ladies. Only two more quarters." He finished, turning and walking toward the end of the bench where Julie sat.

She didn't look nearly as winded as most of the girls. "You doin' alright?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at her.

She nodded, taking a long drink from her bottle of water, her slender neck stretched back. A very kissable neck. Hell, even watching her drink was enough to send his mind to the gutter.

"You look good out there. You're a helluva lot better than their quarterback." He said honestly.

"Thanks." She replied, giving him a half smile. "Though I'm not so sure that's really a compliment considering how bad she is. If it wasn't for their defense we'd have this game in the bag."

Tim agreed. Their quarterback and passing game sucked, but Matt had some quick girls on defense. Quick enough to get to Julie before she could pass, and quick enough to stop his receivers.

"We'll do some different plays this half, see if we can get you some more time to throw the ball." He said with nod, trying to instill some confidence like any good coach would. "Your dad's gonna give himself a heart attack up there." He said lightheartedly, pointing to Eric's place in the stands.

Julie laughed, turning and giving her parents a wave. "Is he acting crazy?" She asked with a grin.

"He was screaming so loud on that screen pass earlier." Tim said with a chuckle. "I haven't seen him fired up that much since the Laribee game." He said seriously, smiling as Julie laughed harder.

The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of half time. The second half got started quickly, with Tim's girls scoring almost immediately, only to have Matt's team fire back with a touchdown of their own.

As the game proceeded, things started to get heated, and Tim felt his temper rising as he watched a girl purposely trip Julie as she ran down the field, sending her sprawling onto the ground.

"Hey!" He yelled, running out onto the field. "Where's the flag, ref?" He said angrily, looking at the referee as he helped Julie up.

The referee shook his head, a sign that as far as he was concerned, there would be no penalty flag.

"What the hell? That girl tripped her. On purpose." He said heatedly, taking a step toward the man.

"Tim, it's okay. I'm fine. No big deal." Julie said quickly, placing her hand on his arm.

Tim turned toward her, looking her over. She had grass stains on her gym pants and some dirt on the front of her jersey, but she wasn't hurt. "You sure?" He asked quietly, noticing Matt making his way toward them.

"I'm fine. I promise." She assured him, stepping up on tiptoe and leaning toward his ear. "Let's run that play again. I'll get it this time." She whispered, leaning back and giving him a smirk.

Tim smiled down at her. "Only a few seconds left on the clock, Jules. Quarterback sneak. You sure?" He asked quietly.

"You wanna win, don't you?" She asked saucily, giving him a grin.

"Yes ma'am." He drawled, grinning back at her.

"Julie, are you okay?" Matt asked, finally making his way to them.

"She's fine, Seven." Tim said quickly, turning him back toward the sideline. "Let's play."

Tim jogged back toward his own sideline, giving Coach and Mrs. Coach a thumbs up and letting them know that Julie was fine. Tim bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he watched his girls line up.

The center snapped the ball, passing it back to Julie who did a perfect fake pass before darting toward the right side of the field and running for the end zone. Tim ran along the sideline, yelling and hollering, not even aware of what he was saying as he watched Julie dodge opposing players.

He laughed out loud as he watched her stiff arm the girl that had tripped her only minutes before, feeling fiercely proud of his little QB1. Tim watched her cross into the end zone, scoring the touchdown and sealing the win for his team.

He reached her in seconds, noticing the beaming smile on her face as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Tim wrapped his arms around her slender body, picking her feet off the ground as he hugged her back.

He was in heaven. His team had won and he had Julie Taylor in his arms. Life just couldn't get any better than this, he thought to himself.

"We won." She laughed excitedly as she leaned back and he placed her feet back on the ground.

"You were awesome, Jules." He said with a smile. "I didn't know you had moves like that. You were quick – darting this way and that."

"It's all those years of dance." She replied, smiling at the other girls and people as they came out onto the field to congratulate them. "It made me light on my feet."

"Glad it was good for something." Tim said, earning him a slap on the arm. "Really though, you won us the game, Jules."

Julie smirked. "I had a pretty good Coach. He was actually kind of inspiring when he wasn't yelling at me."

Tim laughed, pulling her in for another hug. He was standing there with her in his arms when he heard her parents calling their names. He reluctantly stepped back as Eric and Tami walked up to them.

"You did great, honey." Tami said excitedly, wrapping Julie in a hug. "And so did you, Tim." She said, turning and giving him a huge hug as well.

Tim smiled shyly. "Thanks, Mrs. T." He replied, enjoying the praise.

"Helluva game." Eric said, clapping him on the back before turning toward Julie. "Honey, what do you think about trying out for the boys' team. I think we could use you." Eric said with a grin, wrapping his arm around Julie's shoulder.

Julie laughed. "I'm going to have to pass, dad. I think my football playing days are over."

"That's a shame." Eric said, shaking his head slowly as he tried to look disappointed.

"You might can recruit Tim to be your assistant coach though." Julie said, throwing Tim a smile.

"That's not a bad idea." Eric said, giving Tim a grin.

"Well, how 'bout we all go grab a bite to eat. Celebrate the big win." Tami said, looking around the group.

"Sounds good to me." Eric answered.

"I can always eat." Tim replied, nodding in agreement.

"We know." Julie said sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh.

"Jules, you want to get cleaned up first, hun?" Tami asked.

"Yeah, I need to at least change clothes." Julie answered, looking at her dirty pants and shirt.

Tim had no complaints. He thought she looked pretty good, dirty clothes and all.

"I'll wait on Jules to change and we'll meet y'all at – where at? Applebee's?" Tim asked, looking at the group.

"Yeah, that'll be good." Tami answered, nodding her head.

"Alright. Don't take too long. I'm hungry." Eric said, smiling as he placed his arm around Tami. "You kids be careful." He said, ushering his wife toward the parking lot as they said goodbye.

"Come on, Jules. Let's go get you cleaned up." Tim said, throwing his arm around Julie's shoulder as they headed toward the school.

He smiled as he felt her slip her arm around his waist. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Just like holding her in his arms had felt. Like it was exactly where she was supposed to be.

He nodded at Matt as they walked past him, not bothering to stop and chat. Matt stared, clearly wondering what was going on between the Coach's daughter and the star fullback.

Tim didn't really care what he or anyone else thought. And he didn't really know what was going on himself.

He just knew that he was happy.

And that he had it bad for Julie Taylor.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it! You know that old saying - "_Good things come to those who wait_". Well, if you ladies are willing to wait on my often sporadic updates, I promise _good things _in the next chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Two updates in one week! Yes, miracles can happen ;D Thanks to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. I didn't receive as many reviews as usual, so I hope that doesn't mean people are losing interest. Here are the _'good things_' promised for those of you that waited. Let me know what you think and thanks as always! Enjoy :D

* * *

"Jules, you better hurry. The slobber monster's gettin' restless." Tim called from the living room, laughter in his voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Julie replied, taking Gracie's bottle out of the microwave and checking to see if it was warm enough.

She walked over to the kitchen sink, smiling as she watched Tim playing with Gracie on the couch. He was holding her in the air, playing what he called the spaceship game as he made funny noises and moved her around. Gracie was usually enamored with Tim, but tonight she was fussy, and not even the Riggins charm was enough to get her to quiet down.

This wasn't exactly how Julie had envisioned her Saturday night. Her parents were out of town on an overnight date to celebrate their anniversary. Aunt Shelley was supposed to be home serving as the chaperone, but she had left earlier, saying she had a date with someone she met at the Career Center. Julie wasn't sure why'd she'd want to date someone in the same mess she was in – unemployed. But her aunt definitely wasn't the most level-headed woman she knew.

So that left her taking care of a fussy Gracie. But at least Tim was here. For that she was thankful. Especially considering that the weather was looking messier and messier outside. It had been raining for a few hours and the lightning and thunder seemed to be getting worse. She wasn't usually scared of bad weather, but ever since the tornado she had been nervous at the sight of a dark cloud. Just another reason she was glad that Tim was there.

"Why do babies slobber so much?" Tim asked as Julie sat beside him on the couch.

"I don't know. It's just what they do." She answered, shrugging her shoulders as Tim passed Gracie over to her.

She settled back against the couch, cradling Gracie in her arms as her sister quickly latched onto the bottle. Julie smiled – finally, a little peace and quiet.

"It's gross." Tim said, giving Julie a smile.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Gross or not, all babies do it. I'm sure you drooled all over yourself when you were a baby."

"Nope. I was a non-slobberer when I was a baby. The perfect child." He said with a grin.

Julie laughed. "I'm not sure _non-slobberer _is a word, and I find that hard to believe. I bet your mom had her hands full with you as a baby."

Tim shrugged, his smile faltering slightly. "I really don't think my mom gave a damn when I was little, at least from what I can remember. Billy's the main one I remember taking care of me – cooking and cleaning and all."

Julie swallowed, feeling her heart tighten in pain at his words. She knew that he hadn't had the easiest life, but hearing him talk about it made her hurt.

"I guess it's good that you had Billy. And that Billy had you, too." She said softly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah." Tim said, looking down as his long fingers traced patterns on the couch between them.

"Have you uh, talked to Billy since you've been here?" She asked tentatively, not wanting Tim to think she was intruding.

Tim shook his head. "Nah. I haven't talked to him since we fought and I walked out. That's been a few months now. I don't even know if he's still at home."

"You miss him." Julie said, tilting her head as she looked at him.

He looked up, meeting her gaze. "Yeah. I do." He answered, giving her a small smile.

"Well, maybe you should call him or maybe drop by the house one day and talk to him. You know, extend an olive branch or whatever." She said, adjusting Gracie in her arms.

"An olive branch?" Tim asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's a figure of speech." Julie said with a chuckle. "You know, try to make peace. You be the first one to say you're sorry."

Tim nodded slightly. "Maybe."

"Don't let stubbornness mess up your relationship with Billy. Especially after everything y'all have been through together."

Tim nodded again, mulling over her words. "Are you tryin' to get rid of me, Jules?" He asked after a few seconds, a smirk on his face.

"What? No." Julie said quickly.

"You sure? Cause it sounds like you're wanting me to make up with Billy so you can have your shower back all to yourself." He said, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Tim, shut up. You know that's not true." She said indignantly, wanting to punch him in the arm but unable to do so with Gracie in her lap. "You know what I mean. Of course I don't want you to leave. I like having you here…even if you do use up all my shampoo." She said with a grin.

Tim chuckled, not bothering to deny her accusation. Julie placed Gracie's empty bottle on the table and moved her to lie over her shoulder as she began patting her on the back.

"You know, you didn't have to stay here with me tonight. I'll be fine if there's somewhere you wanted to go." Julie said after a few minutes of silence.

Tim chuckled. "God Taylor, you really are trying to get rid of me."

"Tim, it's Saturday night. I'm sure there's some party or something goin' on that would be much more fun. I just don't want you to think you have to stay here if you don't want to." She said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. I'm where I wanna be." He said, giving her a smile that made her melt.

Julie smiled back. He could be so damn sweet when he wanted to. Gracie totally ruined the moment, burping loudly as Julie continued patting her on the back.

"Good one, Gracie Belle." Tim said with a chuckle, causing Julie to laugh.

"I'm gonna go lay her down in her crib. Maybe she'll sleep now that she's full." Julie said, standing from the couch.

"Please God." Tim muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

Julie chuckled, heading down the hall and toward Gracie's room. "Alright Gracie Belle, you need to get some sleep." Julie said, laying her in the crib and covering her with a blanket. "I'm not sure how much more fussiness we can take around here." She said quietly, dropping a kiss on her forehead before turning off the light and heading back toward the living room.

She groaned inwardly as she saw that Tim had changed the television to _ESPN_. Yay, another night watching _SportsCenter_, she thought to herself as she turned toward the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" She called, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Yeah, I'll take a water." Tim called back.

Julie grabbed a second bottle and closed the refrigerator door, jumping as a loud clap of thunder sounded and the electricity died, sending the house into darkness.

"Tim." She called immediately, unable to see hardly anything in the darkness.

She wasn't scared of the dark. But the dark combined with the horrible weather outside did make her feel a little worried.

"I'm right here, Jules." Tim said, his voice moving closer to her.

Lightning flashed outside the patio doors and Julie was able to see him for a second, rounding the bar and coming into the kitchen. She reached out, her hand coming into contact with his firm chest.

"I gotcha." Tim said quietly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Julie sighed, resting her head on his chest. "The power's out." She mumbled.

Tim chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed."

"What should we do? It sounds like it's getting really bad outside. We should have been watching the weather." She said, trying not to sound as panicky as she was starting to feel.

What if they were in a tornado warning? What were the chances that they could survive two tornadoes in their young lives?

"Do y'all have a weather radio?" Tim asked calmly, taking a small step back.

"Um, yeah. It's in the laundry room." She said, silently chastising herself for not thinking of that on her own.

"Flashlight?" He asked.

"Also in the laundry room." She replied, feeling his breath on her face but unable to see him at all.

"Okay. You stay here. I'll go get a flashlight and the radio." He said, moving toward the laundry room.

"Okay. Be careful." She said, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "The flashlight's on the top shelf."

Julie waited, occasionally catching a glimpse of her surroundings as the lightning flashed outside. She was relieved to see a stream of light coming from the laundry room, and then into the kitchen.

"Found it." Tim said, walking into the kitchen, bringing the blessed light with him.

"Great." Julie said quietly, taking the flashlight from him as he held it out to her.

"Now let's see if we can get this radio workin'." Tim said, hitting the power button and messing with the dials.

Julie shined the light on the battery-operated radio, trying to help him find a station that worked. Finally, Tim got something besides static as the sound of a weatherman's voice filled the small kitchen. They stood side by side, listening for a few minutes.

"Our county's just under a thunderstorm warning right now." Tim said. "No tornado warnings or watches."

"So far." Julie muttered quietly. "I need to go check on Gracie." She said looking up at Tim.

"Alright. We'll check on the little slobber monster and then maybe get some candles or something." He said, placing the radio on the bar and taking the flashlight back from her. "Come on." He said as he took her hand and began walking down the hallway and toward Gracie's room.

Julie walked close to Tim, once again thankful that he was there. They made their way to Gracie's room and quietly stepped inside. Tim shined the light toward the crib, careful not to shine it directly in her face.

"She's sleeping." Julie whispered, looking over the side of the crib at her baby sister. Julie adjusted the blanket, pulling it a little higher.

"Don't wake her up." Tim said softly, nudging Julie with his elbow.

Julie smiled. Tim clearly didn't want to have to deal with a fussy Gracie anymore than she did. They quietly made their way out of the room and back down the hall.

"Candles?" Tim asked, pausing outside Julie's door.

"I've got a couple in my room and there's one in the living room." She replied, stepping inside her room and grabbing two candles from her bookcase.

They made their way back to the living area and Tim darted in the kitchen to grab some matches. In minutes, the living room was filled with soft candle light. She spread the candles out, placing one on the coffee table, one on the end table, and one on the bar. Tim placed the weather radio on the table as well, close enough that they would be able to hear any warnings if need be.

She watched as he plopped down on the couch, stretching his arms out along the back as he laid his head back. "It's gonna be alright, Jules." He said, looking up at her.

"I know." Julie said quickly, crossing and then uncrossing her arms.

"You're scared. You're chewing on your bottom lip and your eyes keep looking frantically outside." He said with a smile, taking her hand and pulling her down on the couch beside him. "Come on, sit down. It's okay."

Julie sighed, leaning into Tim as he placed his arm around her shoulder. She tried to relax, but now a new kind of nervousness was invading her body. A Tim Riggins-induced nervousness. She let her head rest on his shoulder, her skin tingling as his hand cupped her shoulder. They were so close, close enough that she could feel his breath on the top of her head as she watched his chest rise up and down slowly.

She thought back to the night that he had brought her home and she had kissed him in a drunken haze. She didn't remember much, but she knew that his lips had felt good on hers. And the thought of just turning her head and placing her lips on his again had her stomach doing somersaults.

"Have you always been scared of bad weather?" He asked, his voice filling the silence.

"Uh, no." She answered, trying to focus on his words and not the feel of his fingers playing with the tips of her hair. "And I'm not really scared now." She said, pinching him on his side as he made a noise, suggesting that she was lying. "I'm _not_ scared. I'm just nervous. Ever since the tornado I've just been kind of…anxious when the weather gets bad. It just makes me relive that whole scenario, yah know?"

Julie felt Tim nod his head. "Yeah. I'll tell you a secret, Jules. I was scared shitless that day." He said quietly.

Julie leaned up, looking in his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." He replied.

"You were so calm though. And like, in charge. You totally handled the situation, when I was just frozen in shock as the tornado moved closer and closer."

Tim shrugged. "I was scared too. And I might have reacted the same way if it hadn't of been for you."

"Me? What'd I do?" She asked, wondering what he meant by that statement.

"You were there." He said simply.

"So." She said, not understanding. Of course she was there.

Tim shook his head, smiling at her. "You were there so I had to take charge or whatever. I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you." He said sincerely, causing Julie to bite her lip nervously as he stared in her eyes. "I think I knew even then that you were pretty special…and that I cared about you probably more than I should." He said softly, his gaze dropping to her lips.

Julie wasn't sure who moved first, but she really didn't care as she felt his lips press against her own. She had read a lot of romance novels that talked about the heavens rejoicing and the earth moving and all that other rubbish when people kissed and had always thought it was crazy.

She didn't think so anymore. As she felt Tim wrap his arms around her and pull her even closer as his soft mouth opened over hers, she felt deliriously happier than she ever thought possible. Maybe those authors did know what they were talking about, she thought as she felt his hand come up and cradle her cheek, his long fingers tangling in her hair.

Julie placed her hand on his chest as he stroked her lips with his tongue, parting them in a matter of seconds. His tongue was hot, but soft as it explored her mouth. She touched it with her own, caressing his lips just as he had hers. It wasn't long before her tongue was in his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him as the kiss deepened.

Julie clung to him, her mind a myriad of emotions as her body seemed to be acting on instinct, trying to get as close to Tim as possible. She shivered at the feel of his large hands running up and down her back, the action only causing her to try and get closer as she pressed her chest against his. She felt breathless and weightless all at the same time, as if she wasn't even herself at the moment.

Through the haze of emotions, Julie began to hear the sound of her cell phone ringing incessantly. Tim must have heard it too as he slowly pulled back.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, both breathing deeply. Julie licked her lips, tasting Tim and feeling her face beginning to turn red.

"Phone." Tim said, his voice sounding ragged to her ears. He was obviously as affected by the kiss as she had been.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly, staring at him for several seconds before finally disengaging herself from his arms and searching for her phone. She found it lying on the bar, quickly flipping it open as she silently cursed whoever was on the other end. "Hello." She said curtly, looking over at Tim as he ran his hand through his unruly hair.

"Julie, are you alright?" Her aunt Shelley asked loudly, her voice almost drowned out by the loud music in the background.

"Yeah, we're fine. The power's out but everything's alright." Julie replied, twisting her hair around her finger as she leaned against the bar.

"Well, I'm gonna be heading home soon. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay with the bad weather and all." Shelley said quickly.

"No hurry." Julie said, trying not to sound suspicious. "We're fine, so just be careful on your way home."

"Okay, hun. Love you." Shelley said quickly.

"Love you, too." Julie said, closing her phone and placing it back on the bar.

"Shells?" Tim asked, giving her a smile.

"Yeah." Julie replied, moving to stand beside the couch. "She'll be heading home soon."

Tim nodded, the candle light dancing across his face. The light and shadows made him look even more beautiful if that was possible. They stared at each other for several seconds, neither one moving. She watched as a grin finally started to spread across his kissable lips.

"Well, we better not waste anymore time." He said, taking her hand in his and pulling her back down onto the couch.

Julie smiled, the awkwardness she had felt just seconds before flying out the door as his lips met hers once again. He was right. They didn't need to waste a moment of this, she thought silently as she quickly lost herself in his kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: You ladies are the greatest! Thanks so, so much for all the great feedback! I'd give you all Tim Riggins as a token of my appreciation if I could ;D Hope you ladies have a great week ahead and hope you enjoy this next little bit!

* * *

Tim removed his helmet from his head, shaking his damp hair. Despite the recent drop in temperature, he had still managed to work up a sweat during practice. Autumn had officially arrived in Dillon, with the changing of the leaves and the brisk, chilly temperatures. He was glad. Practice was a lot better when the temperature wasn't in the triple digits.

He took a knee on the field with his other teammates, all gathering around to listen to Coach say his last bit before practice would officially be over. He let his gaze wander toward the bleachers, spotting Julie sitting by herself. She had her legs tucked underneath her and was bent over reading a book, her long blonde hair blowing around her.

Although she had turned sixteen a few months ago, her parents hadn't been able to afford to buy her a car yet. He knew she hated having to wait around on her parents after school, but he hadn't heard her complain too much. She had told him that she had saved close to two thousand dollars over the past few years, tutoring and babysitting, and only needed a little more to finally buy some little car of her own.

He didn't care if she never got a vehicle of her own. For the time being he had been pretty much driving her everywhere, and he liked it that way. Especially since that was one of the few times that they were alone and he felt the safety to try and sneak a few kisses.

Saturday night had been…unbelievable. He and Julie had made out right up until they heard Shelley's key in the door, only breaking apart when made to. It had been hot. _She_ had been hot. She hadn't been timid like he would have thought. No, Julie had thrown herself into the kiss, making him only want her more.

They hadn't really had any alone time Sunday. Her parents returned home around lunch and the family spent the day together. He had managed to sneak a quick kiss in the garage after a ping-pong game, but he hadn't been brave enough to try more than that.

He had driven them both to school this morning and it was as if nothing had changed. They still joked and laughed, but there was an underlying electricity in the air. He had managed to sneak a quick kiss, barely a peck on the lips before they had pulled up to school.

It wasn't enough.

As he watched her, his brain went into overdrive, thinking of some way that he could get her alone this afternoon. As if she felt his eyes on her, she looked up, her gaze immediately meeting his.

He felt his gut tighten at the sweet smile that she sent his way. He smiled back, feeling like a giddy schoolboy as he stared at her. He was startled when the guys around him all started standing up. Tim realized that he'd missed Coach's whole speech and that practice was over.

He gave Julie a quick wave before turning and jogging toward the locker room. He quickly stripped out of his pads and made his way toward the showers. A few minutes later he was showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a plaid button-up shirt. He grabbed his jacket out of his locker before making his way toward Coach's office.

"Hey Coach." Tim said, propping his shoulder in the doorway.

"Yeah." Eric said distractedly, leafing through the papers on his desk. "What is it, Riggins?"

"Do you mind if Jules and I head over to the Alamo Freeze or something for a while. I've got a paper I need some help with." He said.

It wasn't a whole lie. He did have a paper he needed help with, but he didn't want to go to the Alamo Freeze.

"Sure, yeah. Dinner will probably be late tonight anyway. Tami's got a meeting." Eric said, his eyes scanning the paper in front of him. "Just be home before dark."

"Thanks, Coach." Tim said with a smile, straightening from the doorway and turning to head outside.

As he walked out of the field house he spotted Julie leaning against her dad's vehicle. She looked good in her tight, dark jeans and her pale blue shirt that only enhanced her curves. Julie Taylor had a body, that was for sure. A body that he'd been thinking about a lot over the past few days. He walked toward her, watching another one of those sweet smiles appear as she noticed him.

"Hey." She said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey." He replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he came to a stop in front of her. They stared at each other for several seconds, before she finally rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we can't just stand here gazing into each other's eyes all day. People are gonna think we've lost our minds." She muttered, glancing around at the other players as they filed out of the field house.

Tim didn't really care what they thought, but he figured she had a point. "Come on." He said, placing his hand on the small of her back and ushering her toward his truck.

"Wait, where are we goin'?" She asked quickly.

"I told your dad we were going to the Alamo Freeze and that I needed help with a paper." He said, opening the passenger door to his truck.

"Oh." Julie said, her voice sounding funny to his ears as she climbed inside.

Tim walked around and hopped in, cranking the truck and pulling out of the parking lot. He turned left, heading away from town. His foot pressed harder on the gas at the anticipation of finally getting Julie alone for more than a few seconds.

"The Alamo Freeze is the other way." Julie said, breaking into his thoughts.

"I know." He said with a smirk, turning to meet her gaze.

Julie grinned, realizing that he never had any intention of going to the crowded hangout spot. Tim reached across the seat, grabbing her small hand and holding it in his own. He didn't know who was more shocked – he or Julie. But it felt right. And he just wanted to have her close, touch her in some way.

It didn't take long to reach the outskirts of town, and Tim maneuvered his old truck out to the cliffs. They really weren't cliffs, just some deep ravines left over from an old mining camp, but they had served as Tim's getaway spot since he had been old enough to drive.

This was where he came to get away from life's shitty days – fights with Billy, dealing with Street's accident, rough practices – Tim had come here for all that. But now he was coming for a different reason, which made it all that much sweeter.

He killed the engine, silence enveloping the truck as he looked out over the landscape.

"Wow. I didn't even know this was here." Julie said after a few seconds, her eyes scanning the deep ravines before coming to rest on Tim. "Is this where you bring all your women?" She asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Tim shook his head as he turned to look at her. "You're the first." He said truthfully.

"That's sweet." Julie said softly, a smile on her face as she scooted closer and leaned in to give him a kiss.

That was all the invitation Tim needed as he wrapped his hands around her waist, moving her to sit across his lap as he brought his lips down on hers.

Tim had had his fair share of women, but there was something about Julie's kisses that drove him just a little crazier, made him just a little hotter. Maybe it was the soft sounds she made in her throat as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. Or maybe it was the way her soft curves fit so well against his chest, the way she strained against him as she tried to get closer.

He didn't know. He just knew that with Julie he felt differently than with any other girl, which he guessed made since. She wasn't like any other girl. No, Julie Taylor was one of a kind.

He moved his mouth toward her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone and then back up to her ear. He smiled as he heard her quick intake of breath and kissed harder on the tender skin of her neck right below her ear. He smirked as he felt her hands tighten in his hair. He had found her weak spot.

Time seemed to stop as they sat in the cab of his truck, both getting lost in each other. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he couldn't quite believe it when the sound of Julie's cell phone filled his ears.

This was twice now that the damn thing had interrupted them. He knew she needed to answer it though. If it was her parents and she didn't answer, she would be in trouble. And then they would be asking questions about where she was and why she didn't answer. He cared too much about her for her to get into trouble. And he sure as hell didn't want them finding out about them, at least not yet.

"Let it go." Julie mumbled, trying to pull him back toward her.

"You better answer it." Tim said, his lips brushing lightly against hers.

Julie huffed, clearly not happy with being interrupted. He knew how she felt.

"Damn phone." She muttered as she grabbed the phone out of her bag and opened it.

Tim grinned. It always seemed funny to him when Julie cursed. Those words just didn't seem right coming out of her sweet little mouth.

"Hello." She answered. "Hey mom." She said, rolling her eyes at Tim as she settled back into his arms.

Tim tightened his arm around her waist, as his other hand settled on her leg. He listened to Julie's end of the conversation as she talked with her mother, his fingers beginning to draw circles on her denim-covered thigh.

"Alright, mom. Yeah, I love you too. Bye." Julie said, flipping her phone shut and meeting Tim's gaze. "She said for us to head on home and to stop by the store and get some milk for Gracie."

Tim nodded, taking a deep breath as he looked at her, her face inches from his own. She really was a pretty girl, but there was something else too. A sweetness of some sort. Something Tim couldn't really explain. But he considered himself pretty lucky to be sitting there with her in his lap, a smile on her lips.

"Alright." He said finally, dropping a quick, hard kiss on her lips.

He helped her scoot back over to her spot, starting the truck and heading back toward town. He reached across, lacing his fingers through hers, once again just wanting to be close to her. She smiled sweetly at him, making him feel like a million bucks.

Tim smiled back, already thinking about the next time that he and Julie could be alone.

* * *

Julie stood in the gym, Lois at her side as they cheered along with the rest of the student body at the Panthers weekly pep rally. The players were all sitting on the make shift stage, watching as the cheerleaders performed a dance routine.

Julie's gaze was drawn to Tim as he sat in front, his hands dangling between his knees as he leaned forward. She watched as he laughed at something Bradley said, smiling at the sight. Tim was gorgeous all of the time, even during his broody moments, but he was almost stunningly gorgeous when he laughed or smiled.

She still couldn't quite believe the feelings that had grown between them, how they had went from mere acquaintances, to good friends, to dating. Well, not dating really, considering that all they were currently doing was sneaking around.

It was also still a little shocking to think Tim wanted her when he could have his share of women. The way he looked at her sometimes, and the way his kisses made her feel was almost too much. The only serious boyfriend she had ever had was Matt, and Tim and Matt were definitely different.

Things with Matt had always been comfortable and playful, and even a little awkward at times. She felt that way with Tim too, completely comfortable and playful as well, but it was like her relationship with him was on the next level. She had been with Tim for a shorter period of time, but the kisses and the need to be with him was already stronger than it had ever been with Matt.

It was getting hard not to tell anyone. Julie was a talker, and she wanted so badly to gush to someone about how happy she was and about how she felt about Tim. But she didn't have anyone she could tell.

Lois would spread the word like wildfire, that is if she didn't die of a heart attack first. The only person she could really talk to was Tim, and she wasn't about to spill all her girly thoughts and feelings to him when they were all about him. God, that'd send him running for sure.

"Oh my God! I think Tim Riggins is looking up here at you." A short, brunette sitting in front of Julie said nudging the blonde girl beside her.

Julie looked at the girls, not knowing their names but recognizing them as rally girls. Julie watched as the blonde looked his way, smiling flirtatiously as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I think he is looking at me. God, he's so fine."

Julie had to control the urge to gag at the girls as they talked about Tim, giggling and smiling at him. She wanted to tell them that they were sadly mistaken. Tim wasn't looking at them, he was looking at her! That would wipe the fake smiles right off their faces.

But she couldn't say anything. To those girls and all the girls in the school, Tim was single and fair game no matter how badly she wanted to inform everyone otherwise.

She sighed, turning her eyes back toward the stage and meeting his gaze. He smiled and gave her a slow wink, making her cheeks redden as she looked down at the floor before glancing around, hoping that no one else had seen that.

When she looked back at him a few seconds later he was chuckling, obviously amused at her embarrassment. She stuck her tongue out at him, the action almost too quick to see. She knew he had seen though, a smirk on his full lips as he ran his hand through his hair.

The rest of the pep rally passed by pretty much drama-free. Julie didn't have to hurt any rally girls, and she and Tim managed to keep their glances from hopefully drawing anyone's attention.

She filed out of the gym and out into the hallway, listening to Lois ramble about the night's upcoming game. She jumped as someone grabbed her from behind, turning to see Tim standing behind her.

"Hey." She said, trying not to sound as thrilled to see him as she really was.

"Hey." He replied, a grin on his lips as he looked down at her.

"H-hey, Tim." Lois said, stepping closer to Julie.

"Hey, Lois." He said, giving her a smile.

Julie glanced at Lois, noticing the dreamy look in her eyes. Julie had always given Lois a hard time about her infatuation with Tim, but Julie really couldn't say too much now. She pretty much felt the same way.

"Hey Jules, you left that uh, book you've been reading in my truck this morning." Tim said, giving Julie a look.

Julie knew he was lying. The book she was reading was in her backpack.

"Oh yeah, that book." She said casually. "I better get that before I go. Lois, I guess I'll see you at the game." She said, giving her friend a quick smile.

"Alright. Bye Julie. Bye Tim." Lois said, giving him another big smile.

Tim gave her a smile and a quick wave, placing his hand on the small of Julie's back as he ushered her back the other way down the hall.

"Smooth move, Riggins." Julie said quietly, a smirk on her face.

Tim chuckled. "Hey, it worked."

Julie didn't have time to respond as Tim came to an abrupt stop, looking up and down the now empty hallway before opening a door and all but shoving Julie inside.

"Tim, what are you doing?" She asked, looking around the empty classroom, turning as he shut the door behind them.

"This." He said roughly, cupping her face in his hands and placing his mouth on hers.

Julie kissed him back, leaning into him as she dropped her backpack on the floor before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I didn't know you were such a tease, Taylor." He said softly, smiling at her before he began trailing kisses down her neck.

Julie bit her lip, loving the feel of his mouth on her skin. "Tease?" She managed to get out, finding it hard to concentrate as his hands trailed from her back down to her ass, pulling her closer.

"Yeah." He said, dropping a kiss on her lips. "All that flirting in the gym. And then you were just gonna leave."

Julie snorted, looking up at him. "Whatever. You were the one winking – winking for God's sake – right there in front of everyone. Those rally girls sitting in front of me thought you were staring at them."

Tim shrugged, clearly not bothered at all by her words. And why would he be? He was probably used to it.

"You should have set 'em straight." He said with a smirk, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"And what? Told them that you were looking at me?" Julie said with a dry laugh. "Rumors would really be all over the school then. Even worse than they already are."

Julie felt his arms tense slightly around her as she saw an almost hurt look pass across his face. "Tim, what's wrong? What'd I say?" She asked worriedly, placing her hand on his chest.

Tim shook his head, shrugging slightly as he looked around – looking anywhere but at her.

"Tim, come on. What's wrong?" She asked softly, not wanting him to shut down on her.

He sighed, leaning back against the wall. "You don't want anyone to know you're with me. I get it." He said, shrugging his shoulders almost defiantly.

"Tim, I don't want people to know about us because you're living in my house. That's the only reason. Can you imagine what would happen if my parents found out? You would have to leave, and then where would you go? Back to scary ferret dude? I don't think so." Julie said in a rush, closing the distance between them as she stepped forward, her chest brushing against his. "I swear that's the only reason. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed or any of those other crazy thoughts that are obviously going through that hard head of yours, so just forget that." She said, looking into his eyes as she spoke the truth.

She watched as he nodded slightly, a small smile appearing on his lips. Tim was worried that she only wanted him on the side – in secret. Julie would have been offended if the whole idea didn't make her sad. Tim obviously didn't see himself as good enough for her, which hurt her heart.

She guessed she would just have to show him that he was good enough. More than good enough really. He was exactly what she wanted, what she needed.

"I wanted to tell those rally girls to stick it today, and that you were mine." She said, smiling as he slipped his strong arms around her waist.

"Yours, huh?" He said, a heart-stopping smile on his lips. "I never took you for the jealous type, Jules."

"I didn't know I was." She answered honestly, her hands resting on his firm chest as she looked at him.

He made a low sound in his throat as he leaned closer. "I like it." He whispered as his lips found hers once again.

Julie ran her hands up his chest and behind his neck, pulling back slightly. "I like this." She replied with a chuckle.

And she did like his kisses - a lot. Maybe as much as she liked Tim himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! You ladies are awesome! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well - let me know! Enjoy :D

* * *

Tim killed the engine on his old truck, staring at the house for several minutes. The yard was overgrown with weeds, looking like it hadn't been mowed in weeks. Probably more like months. Tim was sure it probably hadn't been done since he had been home.

Billy's old firebird was in the drive, so that meant he was probably home. Tim didn't know if he was excited about that fact or not. He had driven over to the house with the intention of trying to talk to his brother and work things out, and possibly come back home.

It wasn't that Tim necessarily wanted to come home. He loved living with the Taylor's. Hell, he had started to feel like a member of the family.

But it was getting harder and harder for him to keep his hands off of Julie. He was tired of sneaking around, and tired of having to try and hide his feelings from everyone. And Coach and Mrs. Coach had to be catching on. Tim had seen several looks pass between them as they watched he and Julie together. No, they couldn't keep sneaking around any longer.

He had had a moment's panic after the pep rally when she said that she didn't want people to know about them. He had thought that maybe she didn't want people to know because of who he was and the reputation that he had made for himself.

But she had assured him that was not the case. And he believed her. Julie wasn't the kind of person to give a damn what anybody else thought. No, he believed that she was solely concerned about her parents not allowing him to live there if they found out about them.

That's why he had bowed out of going to Sunday service with the family this morning, saying that he had some things to take care of. Julie had given him a puzzled look, clearly wondering why he wasn't going to church with the family. He hadn't been able to tell her anything, knowing that he needed to talk to Billy first.

Tim sighed, climbing out of the truck and making his way toward the door. He knocked twice before twisting the knob, surprised to find the door unlocked.

The house was a wreck, and that was saying something considering how messy it usually was. Billy obviously had taken care of the inside like he'd taken care of the outside – not at all.

"Billy." Tim called, taking a couple of steps into the living area. "Hey, Billy."

"Timmy, what the hell?" Billy asked, stumbling out of his bedroom a few seconds later.

Tim looked at him and had to smirk. Billy was in his underwear, his face unshaven and his hair standing on end. He looked like shit.

"Hey." Tim said, not sure what else to say as he slid his hands in the pockets of his worn out jeans.

"Hey." Billy replied, looking at him for several seconds before running his hands over his face. "You wanna beer?"

"It's ten in the morning." Tim said, watching as Billy walked into the kitchen, taking two bottles from the fridge.

"So." Billy replied, a slight grin on his face as he passed a bottle to Tim over the counter.

Tim opened the bottle, taking a long swig as he sat down on the bar stool, leaning his elbows on the bar as Billy leaned on the kitchen counter across from him.

"The place is a wreck." Tim said after a few moments of silence, fiddling with the label on his bottle.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to hire a maid service lately." Billy said sarcastically, taking a long draw from his bottle. "I uh, got fired several weeks ago and haven't had much time to do anything but look for a job."

Tim nodded slightly, not the least bit surprised to hear that Billy had lost his job. Billy never kept a job for more than a few months. Silence filled the house as neither spoke for what seemed like hours. Tim wasn't quite sure what to say. Words had never been his strong suit.

"I uh, broke it off with Jackie, you know." Billy finally said, clearing his throat nervously. "She and the kid moved back to Houston a few weeks ago."

Tim didn't respond. What could he say? Tim was over her and whatever they had been, but the whole situation was screwed up.

"Look Tim, I'm sorry okay. I know I screwed up messing around with her and I shouldn't have. I just, I'm sorry little brother." Billy said sincerely.

Tim nodded slowly, his hair falling in his face. He knew Billy was sorry, and as hurt as he still was by his brother's actions, Tim knew he had to forgive him. It was Billy after all. Billy had been his father, his brother, his friend through everything.

"Tim, are you listening to me? I'm sorry, little brother. Really sorry." Billy said, worry in his voice.

"It's alright, Billy." Tim said finally, giving his brother a small smile.

Julie was right. It would be really stupid for Tim to let his relationship with Billy continue to suffer because of his pride. Julie was a pretty smart gal. Thinking of Julie reminded him of his real reason for being there.

"So, I guess I'll move back home." Tim said, watching Billy's face for his reaction.

"Well, yeah." Billy said sarcastically, a grin on his face. "Though I don't know how much longer we'll be able to call it home." He muttered, his grin quickly disappearing.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked, propping his arms on the bar.

Billy sighed, running his hands over his face. "Well, we're about three months behind on the mortgage and if we don't come up with a couple grand by the end of next week, the bank's going to foreclose on the house."

Tim swore quietly, dropping his head in his hands. Two thousand dollars? Where were they going to come up with that kind of money? Hell, he may be crawling back to the Taylor's in a week or two, only this time he'd have Billy with him. He really didn't think Coach would go for that.

"It'll be alright. We'll figure something out. We always do." Billy said with a short chuckle, turning and opening the fridge. "You want a grilled cheese?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah." He replied, smirking at how quickly he and Billy had fallen back into their old routine.

He guessed some things never changed.

* * *

"Son, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Eric asked, staring intently at Tim.

Tim nodded, swallowing as he glanced around the Taylor's living room, meeting everyone's gaze except for Julie's. He had met them after they returned from church, telling them that he needed to speak with all of them. He hadn't really known what to say, so he had just said that he thought it was time for him to be heading back home and that he and Billy had worked things out. While all that was true, there was still part of him that wanted to stay with the Taylor's.

"Hun, you know you don't have to move out right? You can stay here for as long as you need." Tami said, concern in her voice as she looked at him.

"Yes ma'am, I know." Tim replied. "I just think it's time to go back home. I really do appreciate everything though. I don't know how to thank y'all enough." He said sincerely, glancing toward Julie.

Her head was lowered, her long blonde hair falling down around her face and blocking his view of her eyes. He couldn't see her face, so he couldn't tell what she was thinking as she sat there silently.

"You don't owe us a thing." Tami replied quickly, standing and pulling Tim in for a hug.

"Thank you." Tim said quietly, pulling back as Coach stood as well.

"The couch will be waiting on you if you ever need it again." Eric said, giving Tim's hand a firm shake and a small smile.

"Thanks Coach." Tim replied, hoping that he still felt that way once he found out that Tim was crazy about his daughter.

Tim glanced toward Julie again. She still hadn't moved or spoken a word. "Uh, Jules. You want to walk me to my truck?" He asked, noticing the curious looks on the faces of her parents as they looked back and forth between the teenagers and then at each other.

Julie shrugged, standing and marching past the group and toward the front door. Tim caught a glimpse of her face as she walked by, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Tim sighed, following along behind her as they walked out of the house and toward his truck parked in the driveway.

He threw his duffel bag in the back of the truck, before turning toward her. She stood leaning against his truck, her arms crossed over her chest and her face once again hid behind a curtain of blonde hair as she stared at the ground.

"Jules." He said softly, unsure of how she felt – sad, pissed off – he didn't know. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, still not meeting his gaze. She wasn't supposed to shrug – that was his move. He was the broody one and she was the talker. She couldn't be trying to change things up on him.

"Come on. I thought you'd be happy." He said, brushing her hair back out of her face.

"Happy? Seriously, Tim?" She snipped, finally looking up at him.

"Yeah." He responded slowly, wondering if he would ever understand how her mind worked.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." Julie said waving her hand in the air. "Go. Leave. I guess it was nice while it lasted, huh?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she chewed on her full bottom lip.

Tim sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Jules…"

"Don't _Jules_ me." She said, mimicking his voice.

Tim looked down, trying to hide his smirk. She was cute when she was mad, but now wasn't the time to tell her that.

"I'm leaving for you, for us." Tim said, placing his hands on her slender shoulders as he took a step toward her. "If I'm not living with you then we can really be together. No more sneaking around. I thought you'd be happy about that."

He watched her expression change as she continued biting her bottom lip, looking up at him through her lashes. "So, you're not leaving because you're tired of…this." She said, motioning her hand between them, clearly not knowing what to call their relationship.

Tim smiled, shaking his head. And she called him hard headed? "Definitely not."

She sighed, pushing her hair behind her ears as she looked at him. "Well, you could have said something. You didn't even talk to me about this. You could have given me some kind of warning or something."

Tim shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I just decided it for sure this morning. And I guess I knew I just had to do it – no discussion or whatever. No regrets and all." He said, finally glad to see a small smile on her sweet lips as she rolled her eyes.

Tim turned at the sound of the garage door being raised, revealing Coach standing on the other side.

"Tim. I didn't know you were still here." Eric said, taking a few steps out onto the driveway.

"Whatever, dad. You and mom have been watching out of the window. I saw you." Julie said, giving him a look.

Eric didn't deny the statement as he scratched his chin, looking back and forth between the pair. "Is everything alright out here?"

Tim cleared his throat. He guessed now was as good a time as any. "Uh Coach, do you think it would be alright if Julie and I grab a bite to eat later?"

There wasn't a lot that made Tim nervous, but right now he felt pretty damn nervous. It was one thing to allow him to live in their home, but it was another all together to allow him to date his daughter.

Tim heard Julie's intake of breath and could feel the anxiousness coming from her as well. She'd probably be pissed at him for just blurting it out like that, but Tim was tired of hiding the truth.

Eric stood quietly for several seconds, his arms crossed over his chest. "Like a date?" He finally asked, his tone low.

Tim nodded slowly. "Yes sir."

Tim watched as Eric sighed, running his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "Tami!" He yelled, turning toward the house.

Tim swallowed, glancing at Julie. She gave him a quick shrug, clearly not sure how this was going to turn out either.

"What honey?" Tami said, quickly appearing in the garage, walking outside. "You were right." Eric said quietly, almost too quiet for Tim to hear.

"Told you." Tami responded with a smirk.

"Has there been something going on between y'all while you've been in our house?" Eric asked, looking pointedly at Tim.

Tim opened his mouth to speak, stopping as Julie stepped in.

"No dad. Nothing has been going on. We just started being friends, and then well, we just started liking one another at some point. But nothing's happened. That's why Tim's moving out, so that y'all wouldn't have a heart attack if something did happen." Julie said, looking back and forth between her parents. "And I really don't think you have a right to say that we can't go out after allowing Tim to live with us, dad."

"Young lady, I have the right to say anything I want. I am your father." Eric said quickly, giving Julie a look.

"Coach, I know –" Tim said, stopping as Eric held up his hand.

"Stop. Just…just stop." Eric said exasperation in his voice, shaking his head as he shared a long look with his wife, Tami finally giving him a small nod of her head. "Y'all have both got school tomorrow. Have Julie home by ten o'clock and not a minute later." Eric said after several seconds, staring Tim in the eye.

Tim nodded. "Yes sir." He replied, trying to hide the grin on his face.

Yes. Coach had said yes. Tim felt ecstatic. He wanted to laugh out loud, but knew now wasn't the time. Julie looked like she wanted to do the same as she looked at him, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, dad." Julie said, stepping forward and wrapping her arm around her dad's waist.

Eric nodded, sharing another look with his wife. Tim could tell that he wasn't happy about the situation and was probably wondering if he had made a huge mistake.

"Thank you, Coach, Mrs. Coach." Tim said appreciatively.

"We're trusting you, son." Eric said.

"Don't make us regret this decision, Tim." Tami added, giving Tim a gentle smile.

"Yes ma'am. I won't." Tim replied, still not quite believing that they had given their consent. "So, I guess I'll uh, see you later, Jules." He said, rocking back on his heels as he looked at Julie.

"Okay." She replied with a smile, nodding slightly.

Tim nodded back, giving them all a small wave before walking around and climbing in his truck. He backed out of the drive, looking back at the Taylor family once more standing on the lawn before driving away.

Part of him was sad to be leaving, but the greater part of him was happy. Happy to have Coach's permission to date his daughter. Happy to not have to worry about sneaking around.

Tim couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he rode down the street, the wind in his hair as he looked forward to the evening ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Many thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Just knowing that you ladies are reading this story makes me happy, much less that some of you actually like it ;D I hope you all have a wonderful week ahead and I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

Julie sat her tray down on the table and dropped her backpack on the floor before sliding into her seat. She brushed her hair behind her ear as she looked around the crowded cafeteria.

She probably should have been used to the stares and the hushed whispers by now – they had been going on since she stepped foot into the school this morning – but she wasn't used to them yet. She wanted to ask what they were looking at or give them the finger, but she didn't as she sighed and took a bite of her green beans.

She felt like her head was just a jumble of emotions as she thought about the last few days. Yesterday Tim had let the cat out of the bag, asking her parents for permission to take her on a date, admitting to them that there was something going on.

Julie had been terrified and awed at the same time. She knew that Tim had been nervous, but he had obviously cared enough about her to do it anyway. And thank God that her parents hadn't put up too much of a fuss about it.

Julie was pretty sure that they had suspected something was going on, so it was probably better that Tim had went ahead and said something. And she hadn't said anything else about it, but she was pretty sure that her mom had talked her dad into it. She usually got her way.

The date itself had been nice. Tim had showed up around dinner time, dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt and looking like he had actually brushed his hair. They had gone to Applebee's for dinner, something they had done before but this time it was different. This time they were there on a date – not just friends.

The people in the restaurant must have sensed something was different as well, because they had gotten several looks. Julie had known that it wouldn't be long before the whole town knew that Tim Riggins had been on a date with the Coach's daughter.

After dinner they had driven over to the football field, where they had sat on the bleachers and cuddled against the brisk autumn air as they kept each other warm. Kissing Tim was a sure way to keep her body temperature up, as she had quickly learned.

Walking into school this morning had been nerve wracking. She knew word travelled fast in a small town, but it was still kind of shocking to see that every person she passed seemed to know about her and Tim.

The morning had been a blur of hushed whispers and long looks, and she still hadn't laid eyes on Tim. She was beginning to wonder if he was even at school as she took another bite of her green beans, looking up as someone sat their tray down in front of her.

"Hey Lois." Julie said, giving her friend a smile, hoping that she wasn't going to be too mad at her.

Lois slid into the seat across from her, giving her a long look.

"Um, so I guess you've probably heard the news, huh?" Julie finally asked, biting her lip nervously.

"What news would that be?" Lois asked. "Oh, you mean the news about you dating Tim Riggins? That news? Yeah, I heard about that this morning. It seems everyone in the school knew about it before your best friend did." She said, hurt in her voice.

"Lo, I'm sorry. I tried calling you last night to tell you before we came to school today, but your dad said you were already in bed. I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but haven't been able to." Julie said sincerely, giving her friend a pleading look.

"For a while now? How long has this been going on?" Lois asked.

Julie shrugged. "I don't know. A few weeks I guess."

"A few weeks? You've been messing around with Tim Riggins for a few weeks and haven't told me? How could you keep something like that from me?"

"Lois, I couldn't tell anyone. Tim was living in our house. Do you know what would have happened if word got out that we were more than just friends while he was staying with us? My parents would have freaked out and Tim would have been kicked out." Julie explained. "Look, I'm really sorry. I wanted to tell you. I really did, but I couldn't. Please don't be mad."

Julie watched as Lois sighed. She knew that she wouldn't stay mad long. They never did. Even when Lois was annoying the crap out of her, Julie couldn't stay upset with her for long.

"Well...is he a good kisser?" Lois said after a few minutes, smiling slightly as she opened her yogurt.

Julie grinned, nodding her head. "Oh yeah."

Lois giggled, leaning forward. "Tell me more."

They spent the next few minutes with their heads close together, talking and giggling about all things Tim Riggins. Julie was laughing when the man in question plopped down in the seat beside her.

"Hey." Julie said, hoping that Tim hadn't overheard her last statement about how she liked his muscles. How embarrassing.

"Hey." Tim replied, a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Hey Tim." Lois said, smiling ridiculously at him.

"Hey Lois." Tim said, giving her a quick grin. "How's it goin'?"

"Good. It's going good." Lois answered, clearing her throat. "You know what, I've got to go to the library and get um, get some books. I'll see you guys later."

Julie smiled at her friend, thankful that she was giving them some alone time. Lois really was a good friend.

"So, I uh, haven't seen you around this morning. Where've you been?" Julie asked, tucking her hair behind her ear as she watched Tim scoop up a tator tot from her tray and toss it into his mouth.

"I was late. Overslept." He said with a grin, snatching another tator tot. "I went to find you after your Literature class, but you weren't there."

"Yeah, our class met in the library today." Julie replied, glad to hear that he had been looking for her.

Tim nodded in response, continuing to devour her tator tots. Julie smiled, pushing her tray toward him. "Here. I'm not that hungry."

"Thanks." He mumbled, quickly finishing them off.

Julie watched, amused at his ability to eat so much so quickly. She glanced around the room, once again noticing the stares.

"I feel like a bug under a microscope." She muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Tim said, using her napkin to wipe his hands.

"I said I feel like a bug under a microscope. I don't know if you've noticed but everyone in the room is staring at us. And people have been whispering about us all day." Julie said quietly, meeting his gaze.

Tim leaned back in his seat, briefly glancing around the room as he stretched his arm out on her chair, his hand resting on her shoulder. "Let 'em stare." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he looked back at her.

Julie knew he was right, but it was a little harder for her. Tim was probably used to being the center of attention, whether good or bad, but she wasn't.

"You're looking pretty hot today, Taylor." He said softly, his fingers trailing up and down her arm.

Julie could feel her cheeks reddening as she looked at him. "Are you trying to change the subject?" She asked coyly.

Tim smirked, leaning forward until his lips were inches from her own. "Is it working?"

Julie grinned. "Maybe."

"We may as well give them something to stare at, Jules." He murmured, leaning forward and placing his lips on hers.

Julie leaned closer, pressing her lips against his, not caring about what anyone else thought for the first time all day. She smiled, licking her lips as he pulled back, a satisfied grin on his face. She wondered if she would ever get rid of the warm, fuzzy feeling she got in her stomach every time Tim looked at her like that. She hoped not.

She had to hold back a groan as the bell rang, not wanting to go to class. Not wanting to leave his side. She slowly stood, picking up her backpack and thanking Tim as he disposed of her tray. She smiled as he slid his strong arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." He said, guiding her through the crowded cafeteria.

There were still stares and still whispering as they walked side by side, but Julie just smiled at the onlookers – letting everyone know that she was happy right where she was.

* * *

Tim shook his head, droplets of water flying off of his hair as he stood in front of his football locker. He had just finished showering after a rough practice. Coach had been brutal today as he had pushed all the guys, staying on them about how they had to play to their fullest potential to be able to beat Marshall County tomorrow night.

Tim couldn't prove it, but it seemed like Coach had been a little harder than usual on him during practice since he had started dating Julie. Tim couldn't exactly blame him though. Hell, he was just happy that Coach was allowing it, whether he was happy about it or not.

Though off the field, things were pretty much like they had been between them. He and Coach had even managed to play a few games of ping pong one evening while Tim was over for dinner. Mrs. Taylor had made him promise that he would continue eating dinner with the family at least once a week, stating that he had to follow through with that to be able to date Julie.

Tim had no problem with that, and had actually eaten with the Taylor's twice this week already. Mrs. Coach was a much better cook than he or Billy, that was for sure.

He had been worried about moving back home with Billy, but so far things were going well. They were both still looking for jobs and trying to come up with some plan to get the money for the mortgage. But other than Tim's worries about money, he was pretty damn content.

He was getting along with his brother and he still spent time at the Taylor's. And then there was Julie, probably the main source of his happiness.

He knew she had been concerned with all the attention at the beginning of the week, but as the days went by the school's attention turned to someone else – some other drama for the time being. They spent pretty much every moment they could together.

He picked her up from school some mornings – giving him extra incentive to actually make it to school on time. They had spent as much time as possible together at school, whether in the hallways or hanging out at lunch. He looked forward to finishing up practice each day, knowing that he was going to get to spend some time alone with her.

Spending time with Julie was nice, and having her all to himself was sweet. Very sweet, he thought to himself as he pulled an old Panthers shirt on over his head. He sat down on the bench, pulling his sock onto his foot, noticing Matt shuffling toward him.

"Hey Riggs." Matt said, crossing and then uncrossing his arms.

"Seven." Tim replied, giving him a quick nod before pulling on his other sock.

Tim hadn't spoken to Matt too much this week. Not intentionally, or at least not on Tim's part. Tim figured it was hard for Matt to see him and Julie together, but he didn't want things to be weird between them. Matt was a friend.

But Julie was more important, and Tim knew that given the choice he'd choose having Julie over Matt's friendship. He braced himself, waiting for the questions or comments that he knew were about to come his way about his relationship with Julie.

"So, I guess you and Julie are dating or whatever now, huh?" Matt said, leaning his shoulder against the row of lockers.

Tim sighed, sliding his sock-covered foot into his work boots. "Yeah."

"Th-that's cool." Matt stuttered, clearing his throat.

Tim looked up at him through his hair as he grabbed his other boot, waiting for Matt to spit out whatever he was trying to say. "What is it, Seven?"

"It's just that, I'm cool with y'all dating or whatever. I just…Julie's special. I don't want to see her get hurt." Matt said in a rush.

Tim sighed, standing up from the bench as he looked at his friend. "Well, that makes two of us." He replied honestly.

And it was true - he would never intentionally do anything to hurt Julie. Tim knew that a lot of people probably found that hard to believe. He didn't exactly have the best track record with relationships. He pretty much managed to screw them all up. But he was trying to do right by Julie. Lord knows he wasn't perfect, but he was trying.

Matt nodded, standing from his spot against the lockers. "She seems happy."

Tim nodded slightly. "Yeah." He answered. "I plan on keeping it that way."

Matt nodded again, giving Tim a smile. "Yeah, well I uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow or whatever."

"Alright." Tim replied, giving him a quick smile before grabbing his jacket out of his locker and heading out of the locker room.

That hadn't been as bad as he had imagined, and he felt pretty sure that while things may be a little awkward between he and Matt for a while, that things were going to be alright in the end. All thoughts of Matt were forgotten as he spotted Julie leaning against the side of his truck, bobbing her head slightly to the music coming from her earphones.

He smiled as he walked toward her, loving the way she looked with her tight jeans and sweater, loving it even more when a bright smile covered her face as she spotted him coming closer.

"Hey." She said, pulling her earphones out of her ears as he stopped in front of her, leaning his head down to place his lips on hers for a sweet kiss.

"Hey." He replied softly, pulling back after a few seconds.

He smiled as he wondered if her cheeks would always turn pink when he kissed her. He'd like to spend years finding out.

"You ready?" He asked, sliding his hands around her slim waist.

"Yeah." She answered, smiling up at him.

Tim couldn't resist dropping another quick kiss on her sweet lips before opening the passenger door and helping her inside. He sauntered around to his side, climbing in and starting his truck.

As they drove out of the parking lot, Tim couldn't help but think about Matt's comment about Julie seeming happy. She did seem happy, but Tim knew the truth – she was the one making him happy.

* * *

Julie loved the fall. There was something totally refreshing about a cool autumn night. Especially a cool autumn night sitting on the tailgate of Tim's truck, parked near the cliffs.

The Panthers had defeated Marshall County, scoring a field goal in the last few minutes of the game to take the lead. It had been one of those back and forth games, a real nail biter. She had hung around after the game, waiting on Tim to get showered and changed before they headed out to the cliffs, making a quick stop by Fran's for a couple of burgers.

She chewed on her burger, kicking her feet back and forth as the two sat in a comfortable silence. She glanced at Tim, shaking her head as he devoured his second burger when she hadn't even had time to finish hers. She took a sip from the large drink they were sharing, passing it to Tim.

"Thanks." He said, taking the drink from her.

"You want the rest of my fries?" She asked, holding out the half empty container.

"You eat 'em." He said, pushing them back toward her with his hand.

"I'm full." She replied, shaking her head.

"Jules, you don't eat enough." He said, taking the container and eating a handful of fries.

"What? I eat plenty." She said, laughter in her voice. "Just because I don't eat as much as you. But really, who does?"

Tim grinned. "Well, you need to eat more than you do. Not as much as me, but more than you do."

"Whatever." Julie replied, balling up her burger wrapper and placing it in the empty bag.

She ate plenty. She had no reservations where food was concerned, even though she knew she was never going to be one of those tall, slim girls. She was short. And she had "curves" as her mother liked to call them.

She watched as Tim finished off her fries, tossing his trash in the bag and throwing the bag toward the back of the bed of his truck before turning to look at her.

"Hey." She said with a laugh, startled as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her over beside him, thigh to thigh.

"I can't have my gal getting too skinny, Jules." He murmured, his lips touching hers in a kiss.

Julie smiled, sliding her arms around his waist as he pulled back. "Your gal, huh?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

He really was gorgeous. Not just his body, which was spectacular – but his face was even gorgeous. Perfect nose, deep soulful eyes, eyelashes longer than most girls, and his full lips – all together made for a sinfully gorgeous guy.

"Yeah, unless you've got a problem with that." He answered, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"No. No problems here." She said, smiling at him as her heart began to beat faster.

"Good." Tim said quickly. "Because I really didn't care if you had a problem with it or not." He said, grinning as he leaned in to kiss her once again.

Julie pinched his side, laughing as his lips met hers. As usual, it didn't take long for Tim's kisses to make her feel lightheaded, as if she wasn't even in her own body. The kiss deepened as they strained toward one another, both trying to get as close as possible. She wrapped her arms tighter around him as he pulled her down beside him, both of them lying on the bed of his truck.

Julie shivered as his mouth moved over her face before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She slid her hands underneath his jacket, placing them on the warmth of his back as he assaulted her neck with his mouth and tongue, leaving her feeling like a puddle of goo.

She ran her hands through his hair, cradling his head and pulling his mouth back up to meet hers, noticing the grin on his lips and the heated look in his eye. The kiss once again deepened, and Julie shivered as Tim slid his large hands underneath her jacket and shirt, the feel of his rough hands on the soft skin of her stomach making her tingle.

Julie's breath quickened, her body feeling an overload of emotions. It was all at once the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced but also a scary one. She felt as if she didn't have control of herself, and that was not something she had experienced before.

She was a virgin. And Matt had sure as hell never made her feel close to anything like this. She wasn't ready to take that step and knew that she needed to stop. It wasn't fair to lead Tim on like that, making him think that she was ready for more.

"Tim." She said softly, placing her hand on his chest as she pulled back slowly.

"What?" He asked, looking at her closely, his face inches from hers.

Julie thought he must have been able to see something in her eyes as he smiled slightly, sitting up and pulling her up beside him. Julie sighed, brushing her hair back out of her face as she pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"I'm sorry. I know that you have…urges and all, but –" She started, interrupted by Tim's chuckle.

"Urges?" He asked, a smirk on his lips as he looked at her.

She could feel her cheeks reddening as she nudged him in the shoulder. "You know what I mean. I just, I like you – obviously. But I'm just not ready for _that_ yet." She finished quietly, biting her lip nervously.

"Jules, of course I want you. I'd be crazy not to." He said with a smile, sliding his arm around her waist. "But…I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do. And I think _this_ is pretty nice." He said softly, dropping his forehead down on hers.

"Yeah." Julie agreed softly.

"But whenever you're ready, just say the word. I'll be willing and waiting." He smirked, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

"Alright." She replied, grinning as she laid her head on his shoulder, smiling and content as he pulled her closer, warming her body with his touch and warming her heart with his words.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: So sorry for the long time in between updates! Life has kicked back into crazy mode, so updates may be sporadic - but I promise I will finish this story! I don't think I ever got a chance to reply to all the reviews for the last chapter and I apologize. I really do appreciate all the feedback and I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this story. Here's the next bit of Tim and Julie. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Tim sat down on the couch, hanging his hands between his knees as he watched Billy count out a thousand dollars on the living room table. Tim swallowed, feeling all at once excited and sick to his stomach at the same time.

He and Billy had rode over to Guy Raston's after practice to pick up his belongings that he had left there. Luckily Guy hadn't been home, and Tim had quickly gathered his clothes together, knocking a gun off the banister on his way down the stairs. While picking the gun up off the floor he had spotted a wad of hundred dollar bills taped to the bottom of Guy's table.

Tim didn't know whether it had been an answer to a prayer or just trouble waiting to happen, but he had told Billy, who after a few seconds had told him to grab it. They had both lit out of there like a bat out of hell, practically running into the house and locking the door behind them when they had arrived at home.

"Eight…nine…one thousand." Billy counted, a grin on his face. "One thousand dollars. Do you know what that is, little brother?"

"A lot of money." Tim answered solemnly.

"Damn right it's a lot of money. I can take this to the bank and buy us at least another month or so to come up with the other thousand we owe." Billy said excitedly, plopping down in the recliner as he grinned at Tim.

Tim nodded, happy that he and Billy weren't going to get kicked out of their home but still feeling a little sick to his stomach.

"What? Why the long face?" Billy asked, propping his feet on the table as he took a long swig from his bottle of beer.

Tim shrugged, not sure what to say.

"Tim, this is what we needed. This is gonna help us get back on our feet." Billy said, trying to reassure him.

Tim nodded, still feeling conflicted about taking the money. It was Raston's drug money – money made from selling meth. So, Tim wasn't sure why he was feeling bad about it. There was part of him that was a little worried about what was going to happen once Guy figured out what happened, but the bigger part of him was just feeling bad about taking the money in general.

He had been trying pretty hard to be a better person since living with the Taylor's. He was drinking less, bringing his grades up, and doing right by Julie – no messing around with random girls. That was really it in a nut shell – he was trying to be the kind of guy that Julie deserved. And that sick feeling in his gut was probably guilt, because stealing a thousand dollars wasn't exactly something a guy worthy enough of Julie Taylor would do.

He wondered what she would say if she knew what he had done. Would she get mad or would she just be disappointed? Neither scenario was pleasing to think about. God, he'd been back at home a little over a week and he'd already started making stupid decisions again.

He sighed. "What time is it?"

"A little after six." Billy answered, looking at his watch.

"Shit." Tim muttered, jumping up from the couch. He was supposed to eat dinner at the Taylor's and didn't want to be late.

"Where are you goin'?" Billy asked, looking up at Tim as he turned on the television.

"I'm eating dinner at Julie's." He answered, pulling his old shirt off over his head and grabbing a clean shirt from the basket of laundry sitting on the dining room table. Tim shoved his arms in the sleeves, buttoning the plaid shirt in seconds. "I'll be home later." He said, grabbing his keys from the bar.

"Be careful." Billy said, his eyes glued to the television. "And hey Tim, let's keep this between the two of us." He said, motioning to the money still lying on the table beside his feet.

Tim nodded shortly, giving Billy a wave as he left the house. Tim made it to the Taylor's quickly. Luckily they didn't live far away. They were actually in walking distance, but Tim had been in too big of a hurry, already running late. He pulled into the drive, making his way to the front door. Julie must have been watching for him as she pulled the front door open before he even had time to knock.

"Hey." She greeted him, a smile on her lips as she took a step forward.

"Hey." He replied, placing his hands on her small waist as he gave her a quick kiss – that small moment making him feel better than he had all afternoon. "Sorry I'm late." He said, giving her a shrug as he stepped inside the house.

"No problem. Mom's just now finished cooking." Julie said, closing the door and starting down the hall. "She had a rough meeting today after school, so she's been fussy all afternoon. Just a warning." Julie whispered, giving him a grin as they made their way into the living area.

"Good to know." Tim replied softly. "Hey Mrs. Coach. Sorry I'm late." He said, spotting Tami at the kitchen counter.

"You're fine, hun. I'm running behind, so you're right on time." Tami replied, giving him a quick smile. "If you'll carry this pasta to the table, I'll get the garlic bread and we'll be ready to eat."

"Yes ma'am." Tim said, gingerly lifting the bowl of delicious-smelling pasta and walking toward the table.

"Hey, son." Eric said, taking his spot at the table.

"Hey Coach." Tim replied, placing the pasta on the table.

"It smells delicious, babe." Eric said, giving Tami a quick peck on the cheek as she leaned over to place the bread.

"It does, mom." Julie added, sliding into her seat.

"Thanks. Let's just hope it taste delicious." Tami replied with a sigh, taking her chair beside her husband.

Tim took his seat beside Julie, having no doubt that the dinner would be delicious. He had yet to eat any of Mrs. Taylor's cooking that wasn't good. He thanked Julie as she spooned a huge pile of pasta on his plate, taking a piece of bread from the bowl in front of him. He stared at the food, knowing that it sure beat whatever he'd be eating at home with Billy – more than likely a sandwich and a beer.

Thinking of Billy brought his mind back to the money they had stolen. Tim tried to shake off that sick feeling as he pushed the pasta around on his plate.

"You don't like the pasta?" Julie asked quietly, nudging his elbow with her own.

Tim glanced at her, noticing the slight frown on her face as she looked at him. "No, no. It's delicious." He replied, giving her a small smile as he took a big bite.

"Tim honey, you don't have to eat it if you don't like it. You're not going to hurt my feelings." Tami said, giving him a smile.

"No, it's delicious. I just zoned out for a moment or something." He said reassuringly, taking another huge bite as he noticed Julie still giving him a puzzling look.

That look wasn't good. Julie was very persistent, or maybe stubborn was a better word. If she thought something was bothering him she would wear him down until he spilled his guts.

"Tim, did you watch those game tapes I gave you on Dallas County yet?" Eric asked, thankfully changing the subject and diverting everyone's attention.

Tim nodded, chewing and swallowing his food. "Yes sir. I watched the first two."

"Notice anything out of the ordinary?" Eric asked, twirling pasta around his fork.

"Honey, you know you're not supposed to talk football at the table." Tami said, exasperation in her voice.

"Mom, you know that's impossible." Julie said with a snicker, sharing a grin with her dad. "Dad would probably fall over dead if he couldn't talk about football every few minutes."

"Hey!" Eric said, jokingly acting hurt by her comment as he hid a smile behind his napkin.

"Tim too probably." Julie added quickly.

Tim smiled, not bothering to respond to her statement.

"I do believe we're being double-teamed, Riggins." Eric said with a grin.

"Yes sir." Tim responded, sharing a smile with Julie.

"No, you're not being double-teamed. It would just be nice to come home after a long day of work and have a nice family dinner without discussing football. After that meeting about the school budget and all the money going to athletics, I don't really want to discuss football or baseball or _anything_ with balls." Tami said with a huff, looking around the table.

Tim ducked his head, clearing his throat and trying not to laugh at Mrs. Taylor's last comment. He heard Julie snicker beside him, but didn't look up. He knew if he saw her trying to hold back a laugh, he'd be a goner.

"_Anything _with balls?" Julie asked after a few seconds, laughter in her voice.

Tim chuckled lightly, finally glancing up and looking around the table. Julie's cheeks were pink as she laughed, and even Coach had a smirk on his lips as he looked at his wife.

"I'm sorry, mom." Julie said, giving her mom an apologetic look.

Tami sighed, shaking her head. "Y'all know what I meant." She said, trying to sound stern but unable to hold back a grin of her own, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

The rest of the dinner passed quickly, with the Taylor's bantering back and forth and Tim joining in occasionally. Tim always enjoyed the dinners the most. It always made him feel like he was part of a real family. The Taylor's may have their disagreements, but there was always a feeling of love when they were together.

Tim and Julie washed the dishes, keeping with their tradition of when he had lived with them. Tim didn't mind, and did his best to stay focused on what she was saying as she talked about her crazy day at school. After the dishes, they crashed on the couch, watching some movie with her parents.

Tim wasn't really paying attention, his mind still worried about Guy Raston and what he had done earlier in the day. He wondered what the Taylor's would think if they knew what he had done? Would he still be welcome at their dinner table? In their home?

He felt Julie's eyes on him, and turned to look at her as she sat beside him. She looked at him quizzically, her eyebrows pulled together in a frown as she stared at him. He smiled reassuringly, giving her hand a squeeze as he turned his attention back to the television, trying doubly hard to focus on the movie.

After the movie ended Tim said goodbye to her parents and walked outside with Julie. He stopped at his truck, leaning his back against the door as he wrapped his arms around Julie's waist and pulled her closer as he looked down at her.

Julie placed her hands on his chest as she rested her body against his. Tim stared down at her pretty face, watching as she bit her bottom lip, knowing what she was about to say even before she said it.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, her fingers drumming his chest lightly. "You've seemed…distracted tonight."

Tim sighed, tightening his arms around her waist. "I'm fine." He answered, smiling slightly.

He didn't want to lie. But he didn't want to tell her what he had done either.

"Tim, I can tell that something's wrong. If you don't want to tell me fine, but don't patronize me by trying to act like nothing's wrong." Julie said, tilting her head as she looked up at him.

Tim grinned. "You're so stubborn, Taylor."

"You knew that already." Julie replied quickly, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "And don't try to change the subject. Did you and Billy have a fight? Or are you worried about you guys mortgage payment?"

Tim nodded, tucking the stray hair behind her ear gently. "Yeah."

Julie sighed, nodding slightly. "Well, I'm sure that Billy will figure something out. Maybe he'll find a job soon." She said brightly, trying to sound convincing.

Tim smiled, touched that she was trying her best to make him feel better, and feeling like scum because he knew he was being dishonest with her.

"And hey, worst case scenario you can move back in with us. Billy can sleep on the floor." Julie said with a grin, sliding her arms around his waist as she looked up at him.

Tim chuckled, pulling her body flush against his as he placed a kiss on her lips, knowing in his heart that he didn't deserve someone as sweet and good as Julie Taylor.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Many apologies for the long time between updates. Life is busy as usual, but Christmas is just around the corner and means that I get a whole week off of work! Hopefully I'll have time to write more then and catch up with all the great stories that I love reading on this site! There are some great FNL stories here, and I hate not being able to keep up with them all...but hopefully soon :) I hope you ladies enjoy this chapter and thanks as always for sticking with me on this one. I love the feedback and support you all send. Hope you all have happy holidays! Lots of love!

* * *

Julie walked into the kitchen, giving her mom a half smile as she opened the fridge.

"Mornin' hun." Tami said cheerfully, placing two fluffy pancakes on a plate. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Julie answered, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"That's good. You were out pretty late last night. What'd you and Tim do?" Tami asked casually.

Julie rolled her eyes as she grabbed a plate of pancakes off the counter. Her mother wasn't nearly as smooth as she thought she was.

"We just went to the Alamo Freeze after the game, mom. We hung out there with the other players. I was in by curfew." She answered.

It wasn't a complete lie. She and Tim had hung out at the Alamo Freeze for a while, but had eventually made their way out to the cliffs. Julie bit her lip, trying not to smile goofily as she thought of the fun she and Tim had had making out in his truck. Well, maybe fun wasn't exactly the right word. It was fun, but Tim's kisses and touches were also damn frustrating, and left her wanting more. More of what, she wasn't sure.

She made her way toward the dining room table, smiling at Gracie lying in her bouncy seat at her father's feet as he sat at the table.

"Morning, sweetie." Eric said, glancing up from his paper.

"Hey, daddy." She replied, crossing her legs beneath her as she cut into her pancakes, swirling them in syrup before taking a big bite.

She glanced at her dad, who was reading the sports section. It was always the section he read first – the most important in the Taylor household. The Panthers had done well the previous night, beating the Chelsea Wildcats by over twenty points.

Julie knew that the town was buzzing with the success of the Panthers, and the hopes of making it to State once again. Her dad didn't say much, but Tim had talked about it a lot. Hoping he'd have a chance to win another championship.

"Can I see the jobs section?" Julie asked, motioning toward the rest of the paper laying forgotten beside her dad.

Eric looked at her, his brow rising slightly as he passed the rest of the newspaper to his daughter.

"You looking for a job?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee and sharing a look with Tami as she took her seat beside him.

"Yeah right." Julie answered, giving her parents a "get real" look.

Julie wanted a job – a real job - something besides babysitting and tutoring. But her parents wanted her to focus on her academics and keep her grades up, even though she'd argued countless times that she was capable of doing both. She chewed her pancakes as she found the jobs section and opened it up on the table beside her plate.

"What are you looking for, hun?" Tami asked, a curious look on her face.

Julie sighed, looking at the confused looks on her parents' faces. "I was looking for Tim. And Billy too."

"Tim's looking for a job?" Eric asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, he just wants something part time to help out with bills and all." Julie said, her eyes scanning the lists of job openings, as she finished her pancakes.

The grocery store needed a bag boy. She couldn't see Tim bagging groceries, but it was better than nothing. There was also a part time position at the hardware store. Julie told herself she'd call and get more information about that one later.

"Well honey, is everything alright? Do we need to do something to help out?"Tami asked, concern in her voice.

Julie shook her head, knowing that Tim wouldn't want handouts from her parents. He was too proud. "No, it's just been tough with Billy losing his job and now they're trying to come up with money for the mortgage." She said.

Tim had continued to be distracted the past week, like he still had something that was bothering him. Julie had assumed that he was just worried about the looming mortgage payment and their lack of money. At least that's what she hoped was bothering him.

She had moments when her brain went into overdrive, analyzing every little thing, where she began to worry that maybe Tim was getting tired of her, or that maybe he was tired of not having sex. Or that she had done something to hurt him in some way.

But then he would look at her like she was the most amazing girl, or he would kiss her like he couldn't get enough of her and she would think that everything was fine. That there was no truth to her over-analyzing mind.

"Well, I'll keep my eyes open for any help wanted signs or job openings, hun." Tami said, pulling Julie's thoughts back to her surroundings.

"That'd be great mom." Julie replied, a smile on her face.

"I'll ask the guys, see if they know of any work too." Eric stated, giving Julie a quick nod.

"Thanks, dad." She answered, giving her dad a big smile.

She was happy with Tim. Extremely happy. She wanted Tim to be happy too, and not have to worry so much. She'd do all she could to help him find a job. Even if that meant spending her Saturday morning scanning newspapers and making phone calls.

* * *

"The grocery store said they needed people in the afternoons, which wouldn't work because you've got practice after school." Julie said, going through the mental list of people she had talked with earlier in the day as she and Tim rode in his truck, her side pressed snuggly against his.

Tim nodded slightly. "Yeah." He said softly, agreeing with her.

"But the hardware store has an opening for some evenings and weekends. And it sounds like a good job. It's a lot of lifting and stuff, but you've got the muscles." She said, giving him a smirk.

"Muscles huh?" He asked, placing his right hand on her leg above her knee, wrapping his long fingers to cup her inner thigh.

Julie shivered, part of her wishing that there wasn't denim separating her skin from Tim's callused hand. But it was probably for the best, she was already about to embarrass herself if she didn't get a grip as she felt her face heat up.

She glanced up at him, noticing the smug grin on his lips. Julie knew that he loved making her blush, he had told her so several times. That he loved seeing her face redden and become heated when he would whisper something dirty in her ear, or touch her in certain spots.

"Yes, muscles." She answered shortly, giving him a look as he started to laugh quietly.

"You like my muscles?" He chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"No comment." Julie replied, causing him to laugh harder.

She wasn't about to tell him that yes, she loved his muscles. He already had too much to tease her about.

She had been happy when he had called her earlier, asking if she wanted to come over to his house and watch football. It wasn't exactly the most romantic way to spend a Saturday night, but she had quickly said yes, just wanting to spend time with him. He had picked her up a little earlier, saying that he needed to stop by the store and pick up some beer, which was where they were currently headed.

She had started telling him about spending the morning looking for job openings, and while he had been quiet he had also seemed touched that she would do something like that for him. Julie had shrugged it off. She cared about him, maybe even more than cared about him, so it had seemed like the right thing to do.

She was glad that he seemed to be more like himself too, flirting and teasing her. She'd take his teasing any day over his somber, broodiness.

They rode the rest of the way to the convenience store in a comfortable silence, Tim's hand still resting on her leg. If someone had told her a few months ago that she would be riding in Tim Riggins' truck with his hand possessively wrapped around her leg, she would have laughed out loud. Now sitting there beside him, she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.

She laid her head on his shoulder, humming along with the soft music coming out of his speakers. Tim gave her leg a squeeze and made a sound that could only be described as a satisfied grunt. He was obviously happy right where he was too.

All too soon, they pulled up in front of the convenience store, Tim killing the engine. He hopped out of the truck, and Julie followed along behind him, giving a quick thank you as he helped her out. She pulled her jacket tightly around her as the cold wind swirled her hair around her head. Tim seemed indifferent standing there in his #33 hoodie, like the cold wasn't bothering him at all.

"It's freezing." She muttered as they walked toward the door.

"Wimp." Tim said playfully as he held the door open for her.

Julie narrowed her eyes, pinching him on the side and smiling as he jumped. Tim shook his head, rubbing his side as he grinned down at her before leading her toward the back of the store. They stopped in front of the cooler section and Tim opened the door, grabbing a six pack. Julie looked down at the bottles of beer and then back at him.

"They don't card you?" She asked, wondering if being a Dillon Panther really did make you above the law.

"They card me." He answered, handing her the beer as he pulled out his wallet.

He pulled out an ID, turning it and holding it up to her face. Julie laughed. The picture was of some guy that looked nothing like Tim, but it had his name on the card.

"Sergeant Riggins?" She asked with a grin.

Tim grinned. "Yes ma'am." He replied, taking the beer back from her as they made their way toward the front.

Tim paused on the candy aisle, grabbing a pack of M&M's, her favorite. "For my gal." He said, giving her a smile that made her heart melt and her stomach flutter.

He really could be a sweetheart when he wanted to.

She stood beside him as the guy behind the counter rang up the items and asked to see Tim's ID. The guy barely glanced at it, clearly not concerned. Tim was apparently a frequent customer. Tim passed her the candy as they walked toward the door.

"Thanks." She said, tearing into the package as he once again held the door for her.

"No worries." He mumbled, placing his hand on her back as they walked toward the truck.

"You trying to get back in my good graces or something after the wimp comment?" She asked jokingly, popping a few M&M's into her mouth as Tim opened the truck's door and held it open for her.

Tim chuckled lightly, the sound dying off abruptly. Julie felt him stiffen beside her and turned to see what was wrong. She got a sick feeling in her stomach as she saw creepy ferret guy and two other sleazy looking men walking across the parking lot, headed right toward Tim and Julie.

"Get in the truck." Tim muttered, all but shoving Julie inside.

Julie didn't argue, her candy spilling out over the seat as she slid behind the wheel, feeling Tim shut the door behind her.

"Well, looky here. Timmy boy Riggins. What's going on man? What's going down?" The sleaze asked, coming to a stop in front of Tim as he crossed his arms over his chest, making his protruding belly look even more unattractive.

"Guy." Tim replied quietly, his voice sounding tense to her ears. "Not much you know, just doing my thing I guess."

Guy. Guy Raston. That was the creep's name. Tim had told Julie that he was bad news and to stay away from him. Unfortunately it looked like Mr. Raston hadn't received the memo as the other men gathered around Tim.

"Well you don't come around anymore. The ferrets miss yah. They're depressed." Guy said with a sick chuckle, uncrossing arms as his sleazy friends laughed at his attempt at a joke. "Hey, the boys and I are fixing to go hunting. You wanna grab some beer, go with us?"

"Actually, I've gotta take care of some stuff." Tim answered, running his hand through his already unruly hair.

"Yeah, gotta do what you gotta do, huh?" Guy replied, his gaze turning to Julie as she sat inside the truck.

Julie swallowed, feeling repulsed by the man just by looking at him. How could Tim have lived with this creep?

"Alright man." Guy said, turning slightly as if to walk away.

Julie could visibly see the tension leave Tim's shoulders as she herself let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Alright. You guys have a good day." Tim said, moving the six pack to his right hand as he reached for the door handle with his left.

Julie wanted to scream as Guy quickly turned, placing his grubby hand on the door to block Tim from opening it.

"Listen Tim, hold up man." Guy said, placing his hands on Tim's face as he moved in closer, wanting to make a point.

Julie bit her lip, watching as Guy's cronies grabbed a couple of bottles out of Tim's six pack, popping the tops and chugging the beer. She didn't know what to do. She was pissed off and scared all at the same time. She wanted to help, but didn't want to make the situation any worse.

"I miss you, you know. I'm worried about you. Worried you might get in with the wrong people. Do something stupid…" Guy said, right before leaning forward and head butting Tim and kneeing him in the stomach.

A small cry escaped Julie's lips as she watched Tim stumble, leaning up against the door. She glanced at Raston, watching as he took an open bottle from his buddy and took a swig for himself before turning back to Tim.

"Now why don't you tell me where the hell my money is?" Guy asked, leaning toward Tim for several seconds, his gaze shifting briefly to Julie.

Julie felt the bile rise in the back of her throat, feeling sick as she watched the scene in front of her, wondering what Guy meant about the money and why the hell Tim was involved. Before she realized what was happening, Guy swung the beer bottle around, hitting Tim in the back of the head.

"Tim!" She screamed, unable to hold back any longer as she hears the breaking glass and watches Tim crumble to the ground.

She slid over the seat, jumping out of the passenger side and running around to the front of the old Chevy truck, just in time to see Raston lean down near Tim's face.

"You've got 'til the end of the week pretty boy, or I'll shoot your knees off." Guy threatened, throwing the broken bottle down and standing up, his gaze wondering to Julie. "Take care, little girl." He said, leering at Julie for several seconds.

Julie took a deep breath, wanting to scream and cuss and run and hide all at the same time, thankful when the creep finally turned and walked with his two buddies back across the parking lot. She held her breath, finally releasing it as they climbed in an old red pickup truck and pulled out onto the highway.

She hurried forward, kneeling beside Tim as he still lay on the ground amidst the beer and broken glass. "Tim." She said, trying to keep the tears out of her voice as she pushed his hair out of his face, seeing blood trickle from the gash on his forehead.

She was relieved to see his eyes open, a groan coming from his lips as he tried to sit up. She helped as best she could, holding his shoulders, careful not to cut herself or him with the pieces of broken glass sticking to his hoodie.

He leaned his head back against the truck, wincing as he cursed quietly. Julie remembered the blow to the back of his head and gently ran her hands through his hair to the back of his head, wondering how much damage getting hit with a beer bottle could do.

She pulled one hand back, noticing a little blood on her hands, but not too much. At least not enough that she had to be worried about him bleeding to death. Even though he was going to have a hell of a headache, she was sure.

"Tim." She said, about to ask what the hell was going on as he looked up at her, the hurt look in his eyes stopping her from saying another word.

"I'm sorry, Jules." He muttered softly, the regret in his voice and the somber look in his eyes tearing at her heart. "So sorry."

Julie bit her lip as she held back her tears, looking at him. She didn't know if Tim was apologizing for the run in with Raston, or if he was apologizing for something more. But her gut told her that Tim was in trouble, and she was determined to figure out what the hell was going on.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Happy belated New Years! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Thanks for all the awesome feedback on this story. I'd give you all Tim Riggins as a token of my gratitude if I could :D I know updates are few and far between, but hopefully you ladies will still enjoy this one. I'm thinking there's only a few more chapters left on this story, but we'll see. Thanks as always for the support - enjoy!

* * *

Julie was convinced that the male species were born with some gene that prevented them from using common sense. That had to be the reason that Tim was being so damn stubborn about the gash on his forehead.

"You need to go to the doctor." She said for what felt like the hundredth time, applying yet another towel to his head as he leaned against his bathroom counter.

"No doctors." He mumbled, closing his eyes and wincing as she applied pressure with the towel.

Julie sighed, feeling totally out of sorts and still reeling from the run in that had occurred with Guy Raston.

She had managed to get Tim up and into his truck and had used one of his old t-shirts lying in the truck to try and stop the bleeding. She of course had insisted he go to the hospital but he had refused.

She'd then suggested going to her house so her parents could hopefully talk some sense into him, but he had quickly refused that also, mumbling something about not wanting her parents involved. So she had driven him to his house.

The ride had been a silent one as she had maneuvered the big truck through the streets of Dillon. She had wanted to ask a million questions – why was he getting harassed by creepy ferret guy? Why did he owe him money? But more importantly why hadn't he told her what was going on?

But she had kept quiet, feeling a sense of déjà vu as she had driven his big truck while he sat bleeding beside her. If she hadn't been so upset it would have been funny. It seemed that they were always rescuing one another from something.

"I think you may need stitches." She said, pulling the towel away from his head, happy to see that the bleeding finally looked like it was coming to a stop. She knew that head injures bled more than others, but she still didn't like the looks of the spot on his forehead.

"No stitches." He said stubbornly, shaking his head slightly. "I've taken worse licks than this before without stitches." He said, turning and looking at the spot in the bathroom mirror.

Julie huffed quietly, wanting to smack him on the head for his stubbornness.

"Just put a band-aid on it." Tim said, turning back around to face her.

Julie took one of the larger bandages out of the old first aid kit they had found under the counter and moved to stand closer to Tim. Once they had gotten him home he had stripped out of his hoodie and shirt, not wanting to risk getting cut on the tiny shards of glass from the broken beer bottle that were still sticking to his clothes. Now standing mere inches from Tim's bare chest, she was rethinking that idea. Or at least wishing he had put on a clean shirt.

He was a picture of perfection, all lean muscle and tanned skin. Any other time she would have been sorely tempted to run her fingers over that chest and get to know his body just as well as he knew hers, but right now she had to stay focused. No matter how tempting he was.

"Lean up." She said, her voice sounding a little breathy to her own ears.

Tim leaned forward, his eyes locked with hers. Julie placed the bandage on his forehead, gently pressing the edges down with her fingers before allowing her fingers to trail down his face so that her hands were cupping his cheeks.

The look on his face was breaking her heart. He looked sad and guilty and some other feeling that Julie just couldn't put her finger on.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell's going on?" She asked finally, her voice the only sound in the small bathroom.

Tim sighed, turning his head away from her touch. "Nothing I can't handle."

Julie bit her lip, hurt that he had not only pulled away from her physically, but that he obviously didn't want to let her know what was going on.

"Tim, you can tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help." She said, trying to sound more hopeful than she felt as she followed him out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Jules." Tim said, shaking his head as he stood in the middle of the room, his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it?" She asked sarcastically, feeling her temper rise. "Tim, I just watched you get kneed in the gut, head butted, and hit with a beer bottle by some creepy, overweight, toothless lunatic and his buddies and you want to tell me to not worry about it? Are you crazy? Of course I'm worried!"

Tim sighed, running his hand through his unruly hair, wincing as he touched the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Tim, I …" Julie began, her words stopping as Billy walked in the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Hey you guys." Billy said cheerfully, a look of shock coming over his face as he got a good look at his brother. "Tim, what the hell happened to you?"

Julie looked at Tim, waiting on him to tell his brother what had happened, hoping to maybe finally get to the bottom of the situation. When it became apparent that Tim wasn't going to talk, Julie turned toward Billy.

"He got jumped by creepy ferret guy and his buddies at the gas station." She said.

"Raston?" Billy asked, anger in his voice.

"Yeah, him." Julie replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tim's got a spot on the back of his head to match the one on his forehead from where he got hit over the head with a beer bottle from the creep."

"He found out about the money." Billy said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Of course he found out about the money." Tim answered, looking at Billy like he was stupid. "Did you think he wouldn't miss it?"

"Well, I didn't think he'd know it was us." Billy answered back angrily, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, he's pretty smart for a meth head." Tim replied.

Julie looked back and forth between them. "What money?" She asked, feeling her temper rise as they both looked at each other but didn't say a word to her. "Seriously you guys? You're not gonna tell me what's going on? I mean, I was there. I can pretty much piece the story together."

Billy huffed. "We went by Guy's place to get Tim's stuff and may have…borrowed some money without his knowledge." He said, giving Julie a somewhat sheepish look.

"How much money?" She asked, glancing at Tim as he continued to stare at the floor.

"A thousand dollars." Billy answered.

"A thousand dollars?" Julie asked, her voice rising. "You took a thousand dollars? From a drug addict? Are you crazy?"

"Look, we did what we had to do, Julie." Billy argued, beginning to pace back and forth. "We needed money for the mortgage or they were gonna kick us out. I couldn't find a job. Timmy couldn't find a job. And hell, even if we did find a job we couldn't have come up with that much money that quickly."

Julie frowned, struggling to see Billy's side of things, but having a hard time getting past the fact that he had gotten Tim into a mess. A dangerous mess.

"I know it was stupid, but we did what we had to do." Billy said, coming to a stop beside Julie.

Julie nodded slowly, uncrossing her arms and dropping her hands to her sides. "Well, we've gotta do something. He threatened to blow Tim's knee off if he doesn't get the money back by the end of the week."

"No." Tim said, finally looking up and meeting her gaze. "Me and Billy will handle this. You need to stay out of it."

"But Tim…" She started, only to be cut off.

"No, Jules. You're already in more than you should be. We'll handle it." Tim said forcefully.

Julie stared at him, once again wanting to smack him in the head for being so stubborn.

She knew he was just trying to keep her safe in his own stubborn way, but the way Julie saw it – she was already involved.

And it was upsetting that Tim didn't want her help. If the situation were reversed, she would have been mad at him if he hadn't offered to help. She would expect it. She cared about him so much, didn't he realize that?

She opened her mouth to try and argue that point, taking a step toward him, but didn't get a word out before he started shaking his head.

"Maybe you should just go." He said quietly, his shoulders sagging as he let out a breath.

Julie stilled, biting her lip as she tried not to cry. She stood there for several seconds, an awkward silence filling the room as she wrapped her arms around herself in an unconscious act of self preservation. Billy cleared his throat, clearly as uncomfortable with the whole situation as she was.

"Fine. I'll go." She finally responded, turning and taking a few steps toward the door.

"Wait. Take my truck." Tim said, the fact that she didn't have a ride obviously dawning on him.

"I'll walk." Julie responded, placing her hand on the doorknob and pulling it open.

"Jules…" Tim said, taking a step toward the door.

"I'll be fine." She said, turning to shake her head at him. She needed to get out of the house now, before the tears started falling and he would realize how much his words had hurt her.

"See you." She muttered, holding up her hand in a half attempt of a wave and stepping outside, pulling the door shut behind her.

She hurried across the yard, making her way to the street. She kept waiting on Tim to call her name or follow her outside, part of her wanting him to do so that they could talk it out, make things better.

But he didn't follow her.

She walked slowly down the street, pulling her jacket tightly around her as the cold wind blew, the tears she had tried to hold at bay finally rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Tim popped the top on his second beer of the evening, taking a long drink from the cool bottle. He sighed, leaning his head back against the recliner as he stared at the television, not really seeing anything on the screen, his thoughts on the mess that he seemed to have made of his life.

Things had been going so well. Great even. And then he'd screwed it all up, with a little help from his brother. But he didn't put all the blame on Billy. Tim knew he could have made Billy leave the money and not take it.

It was just a stupid decision. Tim made stupid decisions all the time, but he was worried that this one had cost him the best thing that had ever happened to him – Julie Taylor.

He knew he had hurt her on Saturday when he had asked her to leave, but he didn't want her any more involved than she already was. And it had been almost embarrassing for her to see him and Billy like that, so desperate that they'd resorted to stealing.

And it was stealing, regardless if it had been from a druggie or not. She was so much better than that. So much better than him.

She hadn't called him the rest of the weekend, and he hadn't called her either. He couldn't call because he didn't know what to say. And school today had been even worse. He'd only seen her once, walking down the hall with Lois, but she had looked right at him and kept on walking.

No sweet Julie smile, no pissed off look, no nothing. She'd looked right through him. But he'd kept walking too, thinking that he probably deserved the silent treatment after everything that had happened.

He had been worried about practice, wondering what Coach was going to have to say. Practice had been practice as usual, but Coach had stopped him afterwards in the locker room and wanted to know if he was okay. Tim had nodded yes, barely meeting his eyes. Coach had looked at him hard for several seconds, finally squeezing his shoulder and telling him to come talk to him if he needed anything.

Tim had nodded solemnly, and turned to leave the locker room, needing to get away from Coach before he did something stupid, like telling Coach everything and watching the utter disappointment spread across his face.

Tim had felt like shit all the way home, and he wasn't feeling much better now as he thought about how things had gotten so screwed up. He took another long swig from the bottle, hoping maybe he'd be able to get drunk enough to just forget it all for a while.

"You want ham or turkey?" Billy called from the kitchen.

"I don't care." Tim replied, absentmindedly fiddling with the label on his bottle.

Billy had been going out of his way to be nice to him the past few days. Tim wasn't sure if he felt guilty about him getting roughed up or if he felt bad about the situation with Julie, but for whatever reason Billy was trying to be brother of the year.

"How 'bout both?" Billy asked, piling the lunch meat on the slices of bread.

Tim didn't reply, taking another drink of beer. He felt his body tense as a knock sounded at the door. He jumped up, setting his beer on the table.

Billy quickly rounded the kitchen counter and walked toward the door. He tossed Tim an old golf club and grabbed a baseball bat for himself.

Tim gripped the club, walking behind Billy as he moved to open the door. Tim knew they probably looked like a couple of lunatics, but they couldn't take any chances. Tim didn't trust Raston not to come looking for his money sooner than he had said.

Tim held his breath as Billy swung the door open, unable to see who it was from his spot behind Billy.

"Oh, hey Julie." Billy said quickly, trying to hide the baseball bat behind his back.

Tim felt his gut clench when Billy said her name. What was she doing here?

"Um, hey." Julie answered shakily, clearly not used to being greeted with a baseball bat.

"It's for you." Billy said, turning and patting Tim on the back before heading back into the kitchen.

Tim threw the golf club on the floor and stepped toward the door, shoving his hands into the pockets of his worn jeans as he looked down at her.

"Hey." Julie said quietly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear nervously.

"Hey." Tim replied just as quietly, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She was wearing the same thing she had worn to school earlier, a snug green sweater that showed off her curves, the color making her eyes shine. It had only been a few days since he'd held that body close to him, but he felt like it had been a lot longer. His hands itched to slide around her waist and pull her close.

Julie glanced at the ground, her cheeks reddening as she cleared her throat. "Here." She said, thrusting a large envelope at him.

Tim leaned his shoulder against the doorjamb, his hands clenching in his pockets as he looked at the envelope. "What's that?"

"It's a little over a thousand dollars." She answered, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "It's enough to pay back the creep and pay some toward the rest of the mortgage."

Tim stared at the envelope, a thousand feelings running through his mind. That was her money she'd been saving to buy a car. He knew it. And she wanted to give it to him. _Him_. A screw up. God, she was too good for him.

"I um, got cash because I didn't trust you to actually cash a check. I figured you'd refuse." She said in a rush, still holding out the envelope.

She was right. Tim would have probably ripped a check up. He couldn't take her money.

"Take it." Julie said, pushing the envelope against his chest.

Tim shook his head no, looking into her eyes as she bit her full bottom lip. "No."

Julie huffed. "Tim, take the damn money. I don't want you getting hurt anymore." She said, her eyes pleading with him as she pressed the envelope against his chest once more.

Tim again shook his head no. He didn't want her money. No, he just wanted her.

"Fine." Julie said, her voice sounding agitated as she tossed the envelope inside the house and onto the floor beside his feet. "It's yours." She said quietly but forcefully, giving him one last look before she turned and walked away.

Tim watched her walk quickly across the yard and climb into her mother's car. She didn't look back at him, but Tim could tell by the set of her shoulders and the look she had had in her eye that she was on the verge of tears.

He felt Billy walk up beside him and pick up the envelope as he watched Julie disappear down the street.

"Damn." Billy said quietly, counting the hundred dollar bills inside the envelope. "Fifteen hundred dollars."

Tim shook his head, looking at the money in his brother's hands. Julie was doing what she thought was right. She was probably trying to protect him in her own way, but damn it, he didn't want her giving up her savings for him.

Billy placed the money back in the envelope and looked up at Tim, a small smile on his lips. "That's one good woman, little brother. You don't need to let that one get away." He said before turning and walking toward the kitchen.

She was good alright. Tim knew that. Julie Taylor was probably as good as they came.

He cursed silently, shutting the front door and resting his head on the cool wood for a moment. They had the money to pay Raston, which meant he and Billy weren't going to get their asses kicked. That alone should have been enough to make him feel a little better, but it didn't.

He turned toward the kitchen, sighing as walked toward the frigde. He needed another beer. Hell, probably a whole case of beer if he was going to forget about Julie and his screwed up life.

As cliché as it sounded, he'd had it all and now all he could think was that his stupid ass had some how managed to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: She lives! :D Yes, I'm still alive and apologize for the long time between updates. I haven't forgotten about you ladies but it's been hectic, and to be honest I've been in somewhat of a depression since the end of FNL. But as I've said, I will finish this story. I've actually started the final chapter so I'll hopefully have it up soon (within the next year - haha!) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Heck, at this point I just hope there's a few of you still interested in it at all :D Thanks as always for the feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

Julie sipped her water, her gaze focused on her history paper in front of her as her lunch tray sat forgotten beside her. She wasn't very hungry. And she really couldn't concentrate either for all the rowdiness going on around her. It was the last day before Thanksgiving break, and it seemed that all the students were restless, ready for some time off.

Julie really didn't care either way. The past three weeks were pretty much a blur. Here life had fell into a dull routine – school and home, school and home, school and home – day after day. She had just been going through the motions, making small talk with her parents and Lois, but otherwise keeping to herself, wallowing in her own sadness.

Three weeks ago she'd left money at Tim's door and walked away with tears in her eyes. Three weeks and she hadn't spoken to him since. She didn't know what hurt more – the fact that she hadn't spoken to him at all, or the fact that she still had to see him every single day. They would pass in the hallways as if they didn't even know one another. Julie had tried to ignore him, but it was as if her eyes couldn't help themselves, automatically seeking him out wherever they may be.

She had wavered back and forth between hurt and anger as she had started to see him surrounded by rally girls, their scantily-clad bodies draped on him as if he were a coat rack. She knew what they were all thinking – Tim Riggins was up for grabs again, and they weren't wasting any time.

And she guessed he was up for grabs, that they were officially over. Julie wasn't all that familiar with official dating etiquette, but she figured that not talking for three weeks pretty much meant their relationship was over. And that hurt. It hurt a lot.

She missed him, more than she would have thought possible. She missed his long kisses and the feel of his muscled arms wrapped around her. She missed the way everything felt right in the world when she would rest her head on his hard chest. And she missed the silly conversations, his teasing her over little things, and her doing her damnedest to resist his sexy smirk.

She just missed him. She knew she was being melodramatic, but it really did feel like a piece of herself was missing. But she didn't know what to do. And she didn't know what to say. And she couldn't stand the thought of trying to talk to him and having him brush her off again. She didn't think she could stand that.

"H-hey, Julie."

Julie looked up, seeing Matt standing on the other side of the lunch table. "Hi, Matt." She said, trying to put a smile on her face.

"You mind if I sit here?" Matt asked, pulling the chair out across from her.

Julie shook her head, really not feeling like company at the moment but not mentioning that to him.

"How are, uh, things goin'?" Matt asked, opening his milk carton as he stared at her.

Julie shrugged, tapping her pen lightly on the table. "Fine."

Liar, she thought to herself.

Matt obviously didn't believe her either, giving her a somewhat sympathetic look.

Great, she thought to herself. Now even Matt realizes how pathetic I've become.

"You uh, you and Tim fighting or something?" Matt asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Or something." Julie answered, her eyes seeking Tim out across the room, their gazes meeting as he sat with a group of Panthers.

She held her breath, their gazes holding for several seconds. She couldn't read the look on his face. She couldn't tell if it was hurt or anger or carelessness. She was tired of trying to figure it out.

She tore her gaze from his, looking back at Matt and smiling slightly. "We broke up."

Matt put down his sandwich, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Broke up? I just thought y'all were fighting about something. I mean, you still look all sad and Tim seems like he's lost his best friend or something."

Yeah right, Julie thought. Tim didn't seem all that sad when she saw him, surrounded by giggling females.

"I don't know." She said with a sigh, propping her elbows on the table. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Matt nodded slowly, giving her a smile. "Alright. But if you do want to talk about it sometime, you know you can talk to me. I mean, we're still friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are." Julie smiled, the first smile that hadn't been forced in a long while. "Thanks, Matt."

It was nice to know she had someone to talk to, but she didn't feel like talking about Tim. It just hurt too much.

* * *

Tim clinched his fists, pushing his chair back from the table and standing quickly, knowing he had to get out of the lunchroom before he did something crazy. Something like smashing Seven's face in for making Julie smile.

"Yo, Riggs. What's wrong man?" Smash asked, looking at Tim like he was crazy.

"See yah at practice." Tim mumbled, grabbing his jacket and making his way toward the door.

Tim had to fight the urge to turn and look at Julie as he walked away. He didn't though, knowing that if she was still smiling at Matt that he'd probably lose it for sure.

He shoved open the lunchroom door and strode out into the hallway as he headed for the parking lot. He heard a few girls call his name, but he didn't stop, his mind consumed with getting far away from Julie and her sweet smile that she was supposed to use with him, not damn Matt Saracen.

He hadn't seen her really smile at all in the past few weeks, and he'd been watching. Watching a hell of a lot more than he had a right to considering what an ass he was being. Every time he had seen her she had just looked disconnected from everyone around her – like she was there, but she wasn't really there.

He wanted to talk to her, to ask her if she was pissed at him or if she was just disappointed. Or hurt. He was pretty sure there had been a few times when their eyes had met that she had looked hurt. And that look had made him feel like shit, like he'd been kicked in the gut. Those looks made him want to pull her into his arms, hold her close and promise that he'd never hurt her again.

But that'd be a lie, because everyone knew that those Riggins boys were just screw ups.

Tim jerked the door to his truck open, throwing his jacket inside and climbing in. He roared the engine to life, screeching out of the school's parking lot and heading toward the cliffs, needing to clear his head.

He had to get Julie out of his head, but no matter how hard he tried, she was with him. The need to talk to her, to hear her laugh, to run his fingers through her hair were killing him.

He was Tim Riggins. He'd had women galore, but he couldn't get over Julie. Maybe because he loved her. He didn't know if that's what it was, but it sure felt like it. If love felt like having your heart ripped out and stomped on then he was definitely in love.

But she had seen him at his worst – he was a thief. And worse than that, he had allowed her to become entangled in his mess, first by submitting her to Raston's violence and then by accepting her damn money.

He still didn't know what she had told her parents. God, they'd probably kill him if they knew what he'd done. He was still breathing and they were still being nice to him, so he figured she hadn't been honest with them. Or maybe they were happy he wasn't with Julie anymore. Lord knows most parents wouldn't want him dating their daughter.

No, Julie definitely deserved better and he was determined to stay out of her life.

He had been working after practice and weekends at the scrap yard on the edge of town, making some much needed money. He fully intended to pay Julie back every dollar she had given him and Billy.

He parked his truck at the edge of the cliff, killing the engine and leaning his head back against the seat, thinking that if he didn't have to see her it might not be so bad. At least they were about to be out for Thanksgiving, that would be a few days without running into her at school. He sighed, thinking about Thanksgiving, knowing that right now he didn't have a whole lot to be thankful for.

* * *

"How was school today, hun?" Eric asked, watching as his daughter pushed her pasta around on her plate, not bothering to take a bite.

"It was school, dad." Julie replied with a sigh, giving him a small smile as she took a drink of her water.

Eric glanced at Tami, their gazes meeting in a look of concern at their daughter's behavior. She'd been like this for weeks, going through the motions but not having an ounce of happiness or excitement about anything. She hadn't even complained or whined about anything, which just went to show that there was definitely something wrong with his daughter.

He knew it had something to do with Tim. That much was obvious. Tami might tell him all the time that he was oblivious, but he had noticed that much. It was hard to miss the fact that Tim never came over anymore. And Riggins looked about as damn sad as Julie did when he was around him.

"So, honey I was thinking that it might be nice to invite a few close friends to Thanksgiving this year." Tami said, looking at Julie. "You know, just anyone who may not have anywhere else to go."

Eric watched as Julie shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care either way. "That's fine with me." She said solemnly.

"Well, is there anyone you'd like to ask?" Tami asked, glancing at Eric and nodding her head slightly at him, a sign that she clearly wanted him in on this discussion.

"You want to ask Riggins?" Eric said, pushing his clean plate away and leaning back in his chair. "I'm sure he and Billy don't have anywhere to go."

Eric watched as just the mention of the boy's name caused his daughter to frown.

"No. I don't think that'd be a good idea." Julie answered, pushing her own barely touched plate away.

Eric sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What exactly happened with you and Tim? Did he do something to hurt you? Do I need to kick that boy's ass?"

"Eric." Tami scolded, giving him a look that clearly told him to shut his mouth.

"No dad, Tim didn't do anything." Julie said, staring at the condensation on her glass of water. "It just didn't work out between us. No big deal."

It was clearly a bigger deal than his daughter wanted them to believe. Otherwise she wouldn't be walking around in a daze like she was only half alive.

"Dinner was good, mom." Julie said, a fake smile on her lips. "Can I be excused? I've got lots of homework."

"Sure, honey." Tami answered sweetly, giving Eric another frustrated look as Julie disappeared into her bedroom.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you have to bring up Tim?" Tami asked, exasperation in her voice.

"Well hell, you were giving me that look like you wanted me to say something." He said with a sigh, sometimes not knowing how to please his wife.

"Yes, say something about inviting a friend to Thanksgiving. Not ask straight out what's going on between her and Tim." Tami said as she stood from the table, gathering the dirty dishes and heading into the kitchen.

Eric grabbed his plate and followed along behind her, stopping beside the sink as he watched his wife begin to scrape the dishes. "Well, I want to know what happened. Aren't you sick of seeing her mope around here like she's lost her best friend or something?" He asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"Well hun, in a way she has lost her best friend. It was obvious that she and Tim were extremely close and now for whatever reason that's not the case." Tami said with a sigh, taking his plate from his hands. "It'll get better. It'll just take time."

Eric sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He knew Tami was right, but he wanted a quick fix. He wanted to see his little girl happy again. And if he was completely honest, he missed having Tim around too. It was nice to have another guy in the house.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I wish to God they'd make up or whatever so that things could go back to the way they were." He said, watching as Tami poured soap into the sink.

Tami smiled, passing him a washcloth. "Yeah, we could be the only parents in Dillon that want their daughter dating Tim Riggins."

Eric chuckled, taking the washcloth and beginning to help wash the dishes. Yeah, they probably were. And that probably made them both a little crazy, but that was okay too. He just wanted to see his daughter happy again, and it was apparent that Tim Riggins was what made her the happiest.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Safe In My Arms

A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback on the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy the ending to this story!

* * *

Julie placed Gracie in her bed, thankful that her sister had finally decided to fall asleep for what would hopefully be a long nap. Julie loved her sister, but she didn't want to spend her whole Saturday afternoon watching kids' shows on television and changing diapers. But being the kind-hearted daughter that she was, she had volunteered to keep Gracie for the afternoon while her parents finished up their last minute Christmas shopping. Christmas was in four days and her parents needed one last trip to finish up with their gifts from "Santa".

She made her way to the living room, sprawling on the couch as she thought about Christmas. Christmas had always been one of Julie's favorite holidays but she just couldn't seem to get into the spirit this year. She couldn't really seem to get into anything honestly. She knew it was pathetic, but she was still dealing with missing Tim.

While she tried to convince herself that she had moved on, she still had an ache in her chest every time she saw him. And yes, while she didn't think about him 24/7 anymore, he was still in her thoughts way more than he should have been. But she was getting better. She had begun to have some semblance of a social life again, hanging out with Lois and Matt sometimes after school. And she had even gone to a party the previous weekend.

It was the first time she'd ever seen her parents get happy over her wanting to go to a party. She knew they had been worried about her, or maybe just frustrated with her moodiness, but she really was trying to be better. It was just hard. Especially when she still felt like her heart was broken and she missed him like crazy.

She sighed, picking up the remote and trying to find something to watch on television. Something funny. Something not related to love or good-looking fullbacks. She had settled on an old Christmas movie and had just started to get into the film when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed as she stood, wondering who it could be.

Her breath caught as she pulled the door open, revealing Tim on her doorstep. He looked worried, that was the first thing she noticed. Probably worried about how she was going to react to him being there. She wasn't exactly sure how to react either. Her heart sped up at just the sight of him, his long hair hanging half in his face. And her knees felt wobbly, closer to him than she had been in weeks.

"Hey, Jules." He said softly, his eyes looking into hers.

Oh God. How was she supposed to keep cool when he called her "Jules" all soft and sweet like that?

"H-hey." She managed to get out without her voice squeaking, as she held his gaze.

"Your parents home?" Tim asked, pulling his coat tighter around him.

"Um, no. They're Christmas shopping." Julie answered, her manners returning as she realized that Tim was probably freezing. "Come on in." She said, taking a step back.

"Thanks." He muttered, stepping inside.

Julie shivered as Tim walked past her, his arm brushing against her. Even through the thick coat he was wearing and the baggy sweatshirt she had on, she could feel the heat that always seemed to appear whenever they were near one another.

He smelled good too. Like the outdoors, like fresh air, like Tim.

She closed the door behind him, wrapping her arms around her body, partly from the cold and partly to keep from throwing herself at him. She stood looking at him, waiting for him to say why he was there, or just say something. He seemed to be looking at everything but her as he ran his long fingers through his already disheveled hair.

"So, um…" She started, hoping to prompt him into saying something.

He didn't say anything but he did finally meet her gaze, staring at her for several seconds, causing her heart to beat erratically.

"What are you doin' here, Tim?" She finally asked, her voice quiet and questioning.

Tim sighed, reaching inside his coat and pulling out a small envelope. "I wanted to bring you this."

"What is it?" Julie asked, eyeing the envelope but not reaching for it.

"Money." He answered, taking a step toward her. "It's only eight hundred, but I'll get the rest to you whenever I get it."

Julie felt her heart sink. He hadn't come to apologize or reconcile anything, much less declare his undying love to her as she had been secretly hoping. He was just paying back his so-called debt.

"Keep it." She replied, shaking her head at him as he opened his mouth to argue. "I don't need it, Tim."

"Jules, its Christmas. I know you need money for gifts or whatever." Tim argued. "And either way, I'd pay you back."

"I didn't loan that money to you and Billy expecting to get it back, Tim." She said, pushing the envelope away. "It was a gift."

Julie watched as he huffed lightly, obviously not liking what he heard. Well that was too bad – she wasn't taking his money.

"Use it to pay toward the rest of the mortgage or something. I don't care. I just don't want it back." She stated somewhat stubbornly.

Tim sneered. "We really don't need your pity anymore. So, just take it."

"Pity?" Julie asked, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Yeah. I mean, I know you gave me the money because you felt sorry for us and the mess we'd gotten into." Tim explained, looking uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

Julie just stood there staring at him for a few seconds, wondering how his mind worked at times.

"Tim, I gave you that money because I care about you and I wanted to help. I didn't want you getting beat up or losing your house – not because I pity you or feel sorry for you, but because I care about you." She said in exasperation, dropping her arms to her sides. "And I can't believe I'm about to say this, and I don't even know why I am considering you haven't spoken to me in months, but I still care about you, even if you don't feel the same way. That's why I'm not taking that damn money." She finished in a rush, immediately feeling foolish for her words.

She was getting really good at throwing herself out there only to be shot down. She waited for his reply, expecting to once again get her heart broken.

"You shouldn't." He muttered, barely loud enough to be heard.

"I shouldn't what?" She asked, trying to see his face through the curtain of hair as he looked at the floor.

"Care." He answered, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, along with the forgotten money. "At least not about me."

"Why not?" Julie asked cautiously, waiting for him to tell her that he'd moved on as he gave a short, humorless laugh.

"Do you really have to ask? I mean, look at the mess I got you involved in just by being with me." He replied, self derision in his voice. "You're too good for that, Jules." He said quietly, meeting her gaze.

He was an idiot.

A big, sweet, sexy idiot.

In his own way he was trying to protect her, but all he was doing was making her miserable.

"Tim, you don't get to decide what's good for me and what's not. I'm a big girl." Julie stated firmly, taking a step closer as she looked up at him. "And I don't want you thinking for a second that you're not "_good enough for me_" or some bullshit like that. Yeah, you got involved with a crazy drug dealer and yes, you may have taken something that didn't belong to you, but it was a mistake. You realize it was a mistake and I don't know if you're aware of this Tim, but we _all_ screw up. I screw up daily."

She sighed, watching the emotions cross his face, wanting to get through to him and wondering what was going through his misled, noble head.

"If you haven't talked to me in over a month because you think you're not good enough, or think that I look down on you or something, then you're mistaken. Nothing you did, or nothing you could do would make me love you any less." She finished quietly.

She really was a glutton for punishment. She had said the "L" word, letting it slip without meaning to. But she had meant it. Yes, she loved him, probably way more than she should. She could feel her cheeks heating from embarrassment as she watched his lips twitch, a hint of a smile forming on them as he pulled his hands from his pockets.

"Love, huh?" He asked, the husky note in his voice making her shiver.

"Maybe." She answered, shrugging her shoulders slightly as she smiled at him.

She watched his hint of a smile turn into a full-blown sexy smirk as he looked at her.

"Either you do or you don't, Jules." He said somewhat playfully, but she could see the seriousness in his eyes.

She swallowed, knowing this was it – it was like the last seconds of the game, knowing she had to just go for it and hope for the win.

"Maybe I do love you." She said, proud that her voice didn't waver as she took a step toward him, their toes almost touching. "What do you say to that?"

"You shouldn't." He answered softly, a smirk still on his lips.

"Tim…" She groaned, not wanting to go through the whole noble, stubbornness bit again.

"But…" He said, interrupting her as he cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Maybe I love you too." He whispered.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, happiness at his words engulfing her body as he leaned forward. She met him half way, placing her lips on his as she slid her arms around his neck. It was a kiss that said everything they had already said and the words that had been left unspoken – I'm sorry...I've missed you...I need you...I love you.

They were still standing in the foyer minutes later, their arms wrapped around one another as they caught up on all the kissing they had missed when the front door opened unexpectedly. Julie managed to disengage herself from Tim's arms long enough to turn and see her parents, arms full of shopping bags and matching shocked expressions on their faces.

"Uh, hi mom. Hi dad." She said, unable to stop the goofy grin on her face.

"Coach. Mrs. T." Tim said, clearing his throat beside her.

Julie watched her parents share a look before walking inside.

"Well, well, well." Eric said, his gaze going between Julie and Tim. "I guess it's going to be a very Merry Christmas after all." He said with a chuckle, causing everyone to laugh.

Julie glanced at Tim, seeing the relief and happiness on his face as he smiled at her.

A very Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

Tim hung his hands between his knees, grinning at Gracie as she tried unsuccessfully to grab his hair from her spot on Julie's lap.

"Easy, slobber monster." He said with a chuckle, leaning away from her as her little hand came mighty close.

Julie giggled beside him on the couch, intentionally leaning Gracie closer to him. "Get him, Gracie Belle." She said playfully, laughter on her face.

Tim couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face, feeling better than he ever remembered feeling in his life. It was Christmas Day, and after spending the day with Billy, he had driven over to Julie's to have dinner with her family.

He still wasn't exactly sure how everything had worked out. He had come to the Taylor's to repay Julie her money, and had left with a smile and the knowledge that she loved him. Which was unreal.

Yes, he loved her too – but what was not to love? She was beautiful, extremely smart, funny, sassy, but just a total sweetheart at the same time. Anyone could understand him falling for her, but it was harder to see why she would love him.

But she apparently saw something in him that he couldn't see. And that was okay, because he was going to do his damnedest to be halfway worthy of her for as long as she would let him.

He'd been worried what her parents were going to say, but they seemed genuinely happy that they were back together. They accepted him, just like Julie had, and for that he'd be forever grateful. The only place he'd really ever felt like he belonged was on the football field. But now he felt like he belonged in this family, and especially with Julie.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, breaking into his thoughts.

He looked at her, finding her staring at him curiously. "What?"

She laughed. "What are you thinking about? You look a million miles away but you've got this funny look on your face. Wishing you were at home with a cold beer? Far away from the craziness of a Taylor family Christmas?"

Not hardly, he thought to himself. There wasn't anywhere he'd rather be at the moment.

"Just wondering what you got me for Christmas." He said with a smirk.

"Oh..." Julie laughed, the sound making him even happier, knowing that he caused it. "I don't know if you're getting anything this year. Santa said you'd been naughty, didn't he, Gracie?"

Tim chuckled, leaning closer to her and speaking lowly. "Ah Jules, I'm a good boy. Scout's honor."

More laughter spilled from her pink lips. "You were never a boy scout. I know this for a fact." She said with a grin. "But you are good. Good for me." She said softly, leaning her face closer to his.

Tim felt his heart swell. God, he was crazy about this girl.

"Wow. Could I sound any cornier?" She asked with a laugh, leaning her forehead against his.

"It's cute." He replied softly, pressing a quick kiss to her lips just as Tami called that dinner was ready.

Tim ate until he felt like he couldn't eat anymore, and then still made room for pie. After the dishes were squared away and the kitchen was clean, the family gathered in the living room to exchange gifts.

Tim had bought the Taylor's a gift certificate to a nice restaurant in town, volunteering himself and Julie to babysit whenever they wanted to go. They had surprised him with a gift also – a new seat cover for his truck with a little #33 keychain to go along with it. He had been very appreciative, but he had been most touched by Julie's gift.

She had made him a shadowbox with various items from the football season. It was easy to see that she had put a lot of time into the gift, and he felt touched.

"I started working on it a long time ago." She explained, a sweet smile on her face. "I just had to hurry these past few days to finish it."

He had thanked her, telling her that he would give her gift to her later. The family settled down to watch _Christmas Vacation_ and watch Gracie play with all her presents from Santa, just enjoying one another's company.

It was late in the evening when Tim finally decided he had better go before he overstayed his welcome. He bid good-bye to Coach and Mrs. Coach, thanking them both for having him and once again feeling a sense of belonging as they expressed how glad they were that he was able to join them.

Julie walked him out to his truck, her small hand wrapped in his. He pulled open the driver's door and placed his shadowbox inside, pulling out a much smaller red bag.

"Merry Christmas." He said, turning and handing her the small bag.

"Tim." She said, her voice telling him he shouldn't have, but he could see the excitement in her eyes as she reached inside the bag and pulled out a small blue box.

He waited with anticipation, watching her bite her lip as she opened the box. He'd been nervous about the gift, knowing he didn't know shit about girl's jewelry, but the silver bracelet had caught his eye. It was beautiful and dainty – just like her. And as cliché as it was, the small heart charm had been the selling point.

She had his heart. She may as well wear it.

"Oh, Tim. It's perfect." Julie said, running her finger over the charm. "I love it." She said, smiling up at him.

"Good." He replied, seeing that she truly meant it. "I was hoping you'd like it." He said, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I do." She replied, wrapping her arms around him and sliding them beneath his jacket. "You did very well, Mr. Riggins." She said playfully, smiling up at him.

Tim grinned, leaning down and placing his lips on her smart mouth. He pressed his lips against hers, the playful kiss turning into something more. He pulled back slightly, loving the flushed look on her face.

"I love you." He murmured, meaning each word, hoping she knew how important she was to him.

"Love you too." She replied sweetly, pulling his mouth back to hers as she began to show him just how much.

_~The End~_

* * *

A/N: That's all folks :) Thanks to everyone who hung in there with me on this story. It's crazy - all my other stories have been written over two or three months, and this one took me a year! But you ladies kept me going with all the wonderful feedback. You all will never know how much the kind words mean! I have a one-shot reunion story in the works and I have an idea for a sequel to "Looking For Love", but I make no promises when I may be able to post those. Until then, let me know your thoughts on this one. I know this chapter was extemely sappy, but I figured Tulie deserved it after the angst of the past several chapters :) Thanks again - you ladies rock!

_~Nichole_


End file.
